Ganbarizing: Equestria's Viral Rider
by Storm Starshine
Summary: Two weeks after the Friendship Games, Twilight finds a portal and is sucked into an alternate Equestria. One of the big differences, there are various Kamen Rider Kaigin in hiding. Luckily, Twilight was granted the power of her Ganbarider, Kamen Rider Viral. Will Twilight be able to defend this Equestria and get back to her world? Well, read and find out.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Viral's Arrival**_

Twilight Sparkle was happy as she walked the halls Canterlot High. " _I'm glad I made the choice to switch schools,_ " she thought with a smile on her face. As she continued walking down the hall, she heard someone behind her. Turning around, she saw Principle Celestia walk up to her. "Good afternoon, Miss Celestia," Twilight said as she got closer.

"Good afternoon, Twilight, I was actually looking for you," Celestia told her.

"What is it?" Twilight asked, a hint of worry on her voice.

"I just wanted to tell you to be on the lookout for portals," Celestia responded seriously.

Understanding what Celestia was telling her, Twilight asked, "I thought that Sunset closed them all,"

"One thing to know about magic that Sunset said, it lingers," Celestia explained.

"So, what should I do if I see a portal?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Find me or Sunset and tell us the location," Celestia told her.

"I'll be sure to do that," Twilight said.

"I have to go, see you Twilight," Celestia said.

Before Twilight could say anything more, Celestia took off in a hurry. "Great," she said to herself, as she walked to her locker. Opening the locker, she smiled at its contents. She saw a long katana in a purple sheath, a deck of cards, and a weird looking belt.

" _Good to see these things again,_ " Twilight thought happily. Grabbing the belt and the cards, she put the belt around her waist and the cards in a small holder attached to the right side of the belt. After that, she grabbed the katana and put it on her back.

" _Good to have these on again,_ "Twilight thought to herself, closing her locker. As she started to walk down the hall again, she felt a familiar surge go through her. "This feeling..." Twilight said to herself, heading towards the source.

When she arrived near the source, she found herself in an offshoot hallway. At the end of the hall, there was a familiar looking portal at the end of it. The portal showed a field with a castle and city in the distance. "That's definitely one of my portals, but how is it still open?" Twilight said to herself, getting a close look at it.

Just as she was about to leave and go tell Sunset, she felt something grab her. Before she could react, she felt herself being pulled towards the portal. Unable to move, Twilight did the only thing she could do. "Help!" she yelled out, before entering the portal and losing consciousness.

Someone did her yell and saw the portal take in Twilight. Just as they were about to grab her, the portal disappeared and took Twilight with it.

" _Ugh, my head, where am I?_ " Twilight thought to herself, as she regained consciousness. Opening her eyes and sitting up, she saw that she was in an open field. " _A field, where have I seen this before?_ " she though. Looking around, she noticed a familiar castle and city.

"Wait, this place is..." Twilight said to herself. Turning around, she saw the portal close behind her. " _No way, I'm stuck here,_ " she thought to herself. Before she could sulk, she heard someone coming. Quickly getting up, she hid behind a nearby tree.

"I swear I felt a surge of magic around here," a voice said.

When Twilight heard the voice, she was extremely surprised. "That voice, that can't be who I think it is," she thought in a frightened tone. Peeking out from behind the tree, she saw Celestia standing there. Unlike the other world, she noticed Celestia had a horn and wings. " _That can't be, unless,_ " Twilight thought, remembering the portal.

"I can feel a residual portal, but where did it lead?" Celestia pondered aloud.

"I can't believe, I'm in another world," Twilight said to herself in amazement.

"That's odd, I sense a residual trail of magic," Celestia commented. Just as Celestia was about to follow the trail, a field of heaviness came over the field. "What is this?" Celestia said in surprise.

When Twilight saw this happen, she instantly knew what it was. " _A Jukasoku?! But that can only be caused by,_ " Twilight thought in a panic. Looking over to the other side of the field, she saw three figures emerge from the forest. To her horror, she recognized what they were.

"Roidmudes, why are they here?" Twilight whispered to herself in panic.

"What are these things?!" Celestia yelled in surprise. Celestia attempted to move, but she found herself weighed down by the Jukasoku. The Roidmudes moved towards the helpless Celestia, who was still struggling to move.

"I have to help her, but what can I do?" Twilight told herself. She put her hands on her sides and felt a metal belt around her waist. " _Wait, don't tell me,_ " Twilight thought in amazement.

Looking at the belt, she noticed it was shinier and felt more metallic. Quickly, she reached to her card holder and got out her IC Card. Looking at the card, she noticed that the card felt different. "Maybe, I can help after all," Twilight said to herself with hope in her voice.

When she looked back at the belt, she saw the button on her right flashing. Out of curiosity, she pressed it and her katana came out. "Well, now I can definitely help," Twilight said confidently, picking up the katana.

Looking at the Roidmudes, she saw there was a Cobra type, a Bat Type, and a Spider type. She waited for the right moment and then threw the katana towards the Spider type. The katana hit the Roidmude and knocked it off balance. This caused the Jukasoku to disappear and caused the other two Roidmudes to turn around. Unfortunately for them, Celestia was able to move and launched a magic blast towards the two. The blast sent the two hurdling into the third, knocking them all down.

Twilight used this chance to run to Celestia, grabbing the katana along the way. When Twilight reached Celestia, she gave a quick thumbs up. "I don't know who you are, but thanks for the help," Celestia said.

"Don't mention it," Twilight responded. Almost immediately, the Roidmudes recovered and looked angry.

"Let me take care of them," Celestia said. As Celestia walked forward, Twilight stopped her.

"No, I'll handle them," Twilight told her.

"How can you stop them?" Celestia asked.

As the Roidmudes got closer, Twilight smiled and showed Celestia her IC card. "I'm going to destroy them," she explained.

"Destroy them? Who exactly are you?" Celestia asked. Twilight thought about how to answer, until she remembered a quote.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider!" Twilight responded as she got into a familiar pose. The Roidmudes stopped in their tracks when they heard the name.

"Kamen Rider?" Celestia said, as she got lost in thought.

"Remember that, **HENSHIN!** " Twilight yelled as she put the IC card in the driver. After inserting the card, she was enveloped in a protective field and the middle button on the driver started to blink.

Twilight pressed the middle button and the belt announced, " **Ganbaride, Viral ON!** "

The field than projected a purple head piece, a purple armor piece, and purple leg piece. The armor than equipped itself to Twilight, finishing the transformation."You can call me Kamen Rider Viral," Twilight said as she grabbed her katana. The katana started to change to a more futuristic look, and she put it on her shoulder, looking towards the three Roidmudes.

"Ima, jikan wa, shisutemu kara yūzā o sakujo suru ni wa!" Twilight said confidently. Twilight rushed forward with the katana, which now looked like the Muso Saber. When she reached the Roidmudes, one of them tried to attack her, but she dodged and slashed the one that attacked her. The Cobra type tried to fire it's finger guns at her, but she blocked the shots with her sword. The Spider type fired some web at her, but she jumped over it and slashed the Roidmude.

While Twilight was fighting off the Roidmudes, Celestia was lost in thought. " _Kamen Rider, I swear I've heard that before,_ " she thought to herself. Her train of thought was broken by a Roidmude landing near her. She looked at it before casually picking it up with her magic and throwing it at Viral. " _Now, where was I,_ " Celestia thought, getting back on her train of thought.

Twilight was slashing the Spider Roidmude when the Bat type got a few hits on her, knocking her down. Before the Bat Roidmude could continue its attack, the Cobra type flew through the air and knocked the two down. Seeing an opportunity, Twilight grabbed the Spider type and tossed it towards the other two. " _Time to finish this!_ " Twilight thought as she pressed the weapon button again.

" **VIRAL, RIDER SLASH!** "

The katana enveloped in a purple light that looked translucent. Twilight gripped the katana in both hands and ran towards the Roidmudes, who were just getting up. By the time the Roidmudes got ready to attack, Twilight ran and slashed the group. The slash left a cut with a purple light in all three of the Roidmudes. Twilight put the katana in the ground and the light that surrounded it faded. The cuts shined brighter and the Roidmudes exploded with Twilight facing away from them. "Deletion Complete!" Twilight said, putting the katana on her shoulder.

Turning back at the flames, Twilight saw their cores float there before they changed to data and went towards her. "What the?!" Twilight exclaimed in surprise. The Roidmude data circled around her before going into her belt.

Twilight was confused until the belt blinked three times and launched out three cards. Twilight caught the cards and noticed they had the Fang Spidey, the Tail Whipper, and the Wing Sniper. " _Machine Chaser's weapons?_ " Twilight thought in surprise as she put the cards away. The belt then blinked four times and announced something that surprised Twilight and Celestia.

" **New Weapons Unlocked! Wing Form Unlocked! New Finishers Unlocked!** "

"Well, that's an interesting feature," Twilight said to herself, pressing the middle button. The armor transformed into data and went back into the IC card, which she pulled out. She then walked over to Celestia, who had a look of amazement on her face. "You going to be ok?" Twilight asked, with a caring tone.

"Yes, thank you, what is your name?" Celestia responded.

"Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you," Twilight said.

"Twilight Sparkle, I've heard your name before," Celestia told her.

"Really?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Yes, your my sister's ex-student," Celestia explained.

Twilight had a confused look when she heard that. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," Celestia simply said.

Twilight tried to find a response to what she just heard until she remembered something. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Celestia, would it?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Yes, you've know who I am?" Celestia asked, a hint of nervousness on her voice.

"Would you please explain what you were?" Twilight questioned.

"Well, I felt a magical surge and came to investigate," Celestia explained, after a few seconds of silence.

"What did this magic feel like?" Twilight inquired.

"Well, it felt like a portal of sorts," Celestia inquired.

When Twilight heard that, she smiled. "That would be the portal I came through," Twilight told Celestia.

"Really?" Celestia asked in surprise.

The two stayed in silence for a moment, before Twilight asked, "Do either you or your sister happen to have a student named Sunset Shimmer?"

Celestia was taken by surprise by the question. "I do, but why do you ask?" Celestia questioned curiously.

"I'm just confirming a theory," Twilight explained.

"Which would be what exactly?" Celestia asked.

Twilight stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking about how to answer. "That I'm in another universe," Twilight said cautiously.

Celestia had a look of confusion on her face.

"Do you want me to explain?" Twilight asked Celestia.

"I wouldn't mind, but I would like to discuss at the castle," Celestia responded.

"Lead the way," Twilight told her, a hint of excitement in her voice. Celestia turned and lead Twilight into Canterlot.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, I do believe that this is going to be an interesting ride. Some things to explain about this Equestria, Celestia was banished instead of Luna, Griffons and Zebras live along side Ponies, there is a different Mane 6. Who are the Main 6? Well, I'll leave you to piece that together.

Edit 11/21/15: So a user named EspyLacopa brought this up. The katana Twilight has in the human world is a prop. She made it herself out of plastic and styrofoam.


	2. Battle 01

_**Battle 01: Meeting the Princesses, Explanations, & Familiar Faces**_

Twilight was understandably nervous as she walked through the streets of Canterlot. Looking around, she saw thing she thought were myths and some familiar species. Some of the people she saw, remembering what Sunset told her, included unicorns, pegasi, earth ponies, griffons, and zebras. " _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ " Twilight thought in astonishment.

"Are you ok?" Celestia asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes, just trying to understand the world I'm in now," Twilight explained, rubbing her head.

"Don't worry, we'll talk with my sister, see what we can do," Celestia said, putting a hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Twilight told her. Twilight continued on the road to the castle when Celestia stopped her.

"Do you want to try something magical?" Celestia asked curiously.

"What did you have in mind?" Twilight inquired curiously.

"I was thinking to teleport to get to the castle," Celestia explained.

Twilight thought about it for a minute before nodding her head in agreement. Celestia then grabbed her shoulder, concentrated, and teleported the two into the castle.

In Celestia's room, there was a flash of light as Celestia and Twilight appeared in the room. Twilight immediately leaned on the nearest thing for support, feeling a little sick to her stomach.

"Oh, that's what I forgot to mention," Celestia said in an embarrassed tone.

"That would have been helpful," Twilight said, feeling the need to vomit.

"If you need to throw up, the bathroom is over there," Celestia said, pointing towards the bathroom.

Twilight said nothing as she slowly walked toward the restroom. When Twilight entered the restroom, the door to Celestia's chambers opened and Luna walked in. Luna was wearing a long black dress with her normal princess items.

"Sister, what is the problem?" Celestia questioned, keeping an eye on the bathroom..

"I came to tell you that I felt a magical surge a few minutes ago, but I need you to investigate it," Luna explained to Celestia. Twilight, hearing the conversation, stayed in the bathroom.

"I already went and researched the surge, and I think was a interdimensional portal," Celestia told Luna.

"Really, do you have any evidence?" Luna asked in a calm tone.

"I do, but I need you to promise me not to get too excited," Celesta said, a playful smile forming on her face.

"I'll promise, but what do you mean by that?" Luna responded, being very cautious.

"Well, someone did end up coming through the portal and she looks like someone you know," Celestia explained.

"Who would that be?" Luna asked, now curious herself.

"You can come out now," Celestia called, turning Luna in the direction of the bathroom.

Taking that as her cue, Twilight stepped out of the bathroom. Luna's eyes widened in surprised and she turned back to Celestia. Celestia simply smiled as her horn glowed. Twilight felt something poke at her mind and, noticing Celestia's horn glowing, let that feeling in.

" _Just going to warn you, my sister will hug you,_ " Celestia told her telepathically.

Luna then turned back to Twilight and slowly walked towards her. Twilight decided to let whatever was about to happen occur. When Luna walked in front of Twilight, she simply looked at her.

"I know you may not be my Twilight Sparkle, but I just need to do this," Luna told Twilight in a tone of sadness. Luna then pulled Twilight into a deep hug, catching Twilight by surprise despite the warning. Although Twilight didn't understand, she returned the embrace when she felt Luna cry.

The two embraced in silence for a few moments, then Luna let go of her with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just needed to vent a little," Luna said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's fine, I just didn't know what to expect," Twilight said.

"So, from what I understand, you're from an alternate universe?" Luna inquired as she stopped crying.

"I am, but before I explain my story, may I ask why you decided to embrace me?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well, it's a long story, so do you mind a quick summary?" Luna responded.

"Sure, I don't mind," Twilight said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Well, a few years ago, I had a falling out with a student of mine named Twilight Sparkle. On the day that we had this falling out, she mysteriously disappeared. Now I would later find out where she went, but until then, I had no way of apologizing. A while later, I came across a very talented unicorn named Sunset Shimmer. I took her in as a student at the age of 5 and when she turned 16, she and five friends became known the Elements of Harmony. Two years have passed since that day, and since then, the Elements have faced several trials. Sunset even became Equestria's newest princess. But for me, the biggest thing she did was helping Twilight make amends with me."

Luna stayed silent as she let Twilight process the story. " _Wait a second, I know that from somewhere,_ " Twilight thought as she remembered Sunset's story.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, would you mind telling us where you're from?" Luna asked kindly.

"Well, I can tell you that I come from a universe similar to the one your Twilight is in," Twilight said, explaining in the best way she could.

"I have an idea that might be easier," Celestia commented.

"What would that be sister?" Luna asked.

"Would you mind if we read your memories?" Celestia asked Twilight.

Twilight stayed silent for a moment and then nodded in agreement. Luna then walked nest to Celestia and started to concentrate.

"Do you have any conditions?" Celestia asked as she started to concentrate.

"Just try not to look into my memories involving the Friendship Games," Twilight said, a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Ok, in that case we'll be back in about 20 minutes," Celestia told Twilight.

Celestia and Luna then started to concentrate, then jumped into Twilight's mind, making sure to follow Twilight's condition.

* * *

A few seconds after Celestia and Luna left, Twilight felt a strange presence in the room with her. "I know you're in here, so come out," Twilight called out.

"Oh, and what a shame, I wanted to hide a little longer," a familiar voice responded. Twilight's eyes widened at the voice.

"How are you here? You shouldn't even exist anymore!" Twilight called out.

"Well, I did exist, I was just in your head. All I needed was a way to get out," the voice explained.

Twilight started thinking of possibilities when she remembered the princesses. "You used the princesses' spell," Twilight said on a angry tone.

"Exactly. When Celestia and Luna went into your mind, it gave me a chance to escape," the voice explained happily.

"Where are you?" Twilight yelled, looking around the room.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice whispered, "Right behind you."

Twilight turned around and saw Midnight Sparkle standing there. Quickly putting on her belt, she got her IC card out when Midnight held her in place with magic.

"I see you're quick to judge," Midnight said.

"What do you want?" Twilight asked.

"Only to explain some things, I would rather wait for the princesses though," Midnight told Twilight.

"Why should I hear your explanation?" Twilight questioned, deciding not to attack but be on guard.

"Well, I'll wait to explain. For now, wait for the princesses. Later," Midnight told Twilight before she disappeared.

Twilight felt the magic holding her vanish and, against her better judgment, decided to listen to what Midnight told her.

After about fifteen more minutes, Celestia and Luna returned. The two looked at Twilight sitting down and instantly started to comfort her.

"You know, you didn't have to accept if you didn't want to," Celestia told Twilight.

"I know, but I wanted you to understand," Twilight responded.

"We understand, but can we ask about the Friendship Games?" Luna asked.

Before Twilight could answer, there was a sound of walking in the room. The princesses turned around and saw Midnight Sparkle standing there.

"I believe I can help explain that," Midnight said.

"Who are you?" Luna asked cautiously.

"Well, why don't you ask Twilight?" Midnight responded, gesturing to Twilight.

"What do she mean by that?" Celestia asked Twilight.

"It's a long story, you might want to sit down," Twilight responded, rubbing her head. With that, Twilight told Celestia and Luna about the Friendship Games, with Midnight sitting down and listening. When Twilight finished with her story, Celestia and Luna were shocked with what they had just heard.

"Wow, I can see why you wanted to explain it to us," Luna commented.

"I thought of something, if Midnight was the one who opened the portals to your Equestria, then how did a portal stay open when she was sealed away?" Celestia asked.

Twilight thought about the question and then realized something. "It wouldn't stay open, unless someone kept it open," Twilight said aloud.

"You figured that out fast, I'm impressed," Midnight told Twilight.

"What's going on Midnight, you said you had an explanation, and I want to hear it," Twilight said in a irritated tone.

"Calm down, I'll explain what is going on," Midnight told Twilight.

Before Midnight could continue, there was something that shook the castle. "What was that?" Twilight asked.

A guard came into the room with some urgent news. "Princess Luna, there's something attacking the city!" the guard exclaimed. Everyone in the room ran out to see what exactly was attacking Canterlot.

* * *

When Luna, Celestia, Twilight, and Midnight arrived outside the castle and looked around for what was attacking the city. "Where is this attacker?" Luna asked aloud. As if responding to Luna's question, a nearby building exploded and the attacker stepped out of it.

When the attacker came in to view, Twilight was shocked by who she saw. "Do you know who it is?" Celesta asked Twilight.

"Kamen Rider Decade," Twilight said, getting out her IC card and walking forward.

"Hey, are you going to fight it?" Luna asked.

"I'm not going to sit by and let him destroy innocent lives," Twilight said. As Twilight continued forward, Midnight looked at Twilight and smiled. "I may not be from this world, but I'll protect it, that's what a Kamen Rider does!" Twilight exclaimed.

" **HENSHINE!** "

" **Ganbaride! Viral ON!** "

As the armor formed on Twilight, Decade turned and pointed his blaster at her. Before he could get a shot of, Twilight quickly got in close and disarmed him. She delivered a few punches to him, before he rolled out of the way. Decade quickly retaliated, but Twilight dodged all of his punches. Twilight then quickly got out her Viral Katana and ran towards Decade.

Before she could reach him, Decade picked up the DekaBooker and blasted her. The shots forced her back and she had to hide behind something.

"Damn, I can't get close," Twilight said, crouching behind a wall. She looked down at the belt and noticed something she didn't the first time. Behind the slot for the IC Card, there was another slot for a card. " _Wait, is it possible?_ " Twilight thought, getting out the Wing Sniper card. Getting up from her crouched position, she put the card in the second slot. The belt started to glow and she saw a light emanate from her arm.

" **TUNE, VIRAL BAT!** "

A familiar weapon materialized on her arm, the Wing Sniper. " _Convenient,_ " Twilight thought, running out from her cover. When she did, she quickly took aim and fired at Decade. The arrow struck Decade and made him stager back. "Good to see the training Sour Sweet gave me is paying off," Twilight said as she took aim again. Before she could fire, someone knocked her to the side.

"Who is here now?!" Twilight exclaimed as she recovered. when she looked up, she saw yet another familiar face. "Necrom," Twilight said as she looked at the green Kamen Rider in front of her. Necrom simply charged at her with Decade following behind. Before they could reach her, a blast of magic sent the two back. Turning around confused, she saw Midnight walking up to her with her palm extended.

"Why? Twilight asked as Midnight stood beside her.

"I may have been malicious before, but I want to help you," Midnight said. She then pulled out her own Mega Ulorder and put it on her arm.

"Why do you want to help me?" Twilight asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I'll explain later," Midnight told Twilight, as she pulled out a Ganma Eyecon and put it in the Mega Ulorder.

" **KNIFE!** **Loading!** "

A Parka Ghost came out of the Ganma Eyecon and equipped itself to Midnight. The Parka Ghost gave her eyes a red tint and two arm blades. "I'll handle Necrom, you take care of Decade," Midnight said as she rushed towards Necrom.

Twilight, who was completely confused and amazed at what just happened, followed Midnight's order. As she ran towards Decade, she took out the Wing Sniper card and replaced it with the Fang Spidey card.

" **TUNE! VIRAL SPIDER!** "

With the Fang Spidey now equipped, she started to attack Decade while Midnight assaulted Necrom. Twilight, while less experienced with fighting, did have the upper hand thanks to her weapon also being a shield. With the Fang Spidey, she was able disarm Decade again by grabbing the DekaBooker Sword Mode in the fangs and knocking Decade away. While she was holding the DekaBooker, she remembered something. Thinking quickly, she took out the Fang Spidey card and summoned her katana. With her katana, she concentrated on the DekaBooker momentarily and got a notification as a reward.

" **RIDER LEARNING COMPLETE! NEW WEAPON/ACCESSORY UNLOCKED!** "

"Sweet," Twilight said to herself as she charged forward.

Meanwhile with Midnight and Necrom, Midnight was easily taking care of Necrom. Bringing one of the blades down, she sliced Necrom again, which caused him to stager back. After recovering, Necrom took out the Sanzou Eyecon. Before he got a chance to do anything, Midnight quickly attacked Necrom, causing him to drop the Sanzou Eyecon.

"Don't mind if I borrow your power?" Midnight asked the Eyecon. The Eyecon blinked in response before showing a number 15 instead of an iris. "Thanks," Midnight said, before taking out the Ganma Eyecon and replacing it.

" **Yes Sir!** "

" **HENSHINE!** "

" **TENGAN! SANZOU! MEGA ULORD! SAIYU ROAD!** "

Armor formed on Midnight and the Parka Ghost of Sanzou then attached itself. "Now then, let's get going," Midnight said. Midnight charged at Necrom and proceeded to deliver several punches to him. After dodging a few of Necrom's punches, she kicked him towards Decade, who was getting slashed several times. Twilight, seeing Necrom coming towards her, got out of the way and let Necrom crash into Decade.

"Hey Twilight, want to finish this?" Midnight questioned.

"Couldn't agree more," Twilight responded. Twilight put away her two weapon before pushing the button on the right and the two activated their finishers.

" **VIRAL! RIDER KICK!** "

" **DAI TENGAN! SANZOU! OMEGA ULORD!** "

The two jumped as energy gathered at their feet. Decade and Necrom were barely getting up, when they saw the two riders hit them with their rider kicks. Midnight and Twilight kicked them both, which caused them to explode. "Deletion Complete!" Twilight said.

As Midnight took out the Sanzou Eyecon, data from the two riders emerged and was absorbed into Twilight's belt. The belt then blinked three times and four cards came out of the belt. The cards were for Decade and Necrom, as well as Necrom Grimm Damashii and Necrom Sanzou Damashii. While Twilight put away the cards in her new DekaBooker and untransformed, Midnight noticed something in the remains of Necrom.

"Hey Twilight, look what I found," Midnight commented.

Twilight turned around and saw Midnight standing over multiple Eyecons. Twilight instantly ran over and started to help Midnight when she noticed Celesta and Luna coming over. When the two got close, they simply smiled.

"Thank you two for defending this city, we really appreciate it," Luna told them.

"Don't mention it, protecting the people is what Kamen Riders do," Twilight said happily.

"Still though, there's one thing that needs explaining," Celestia said.

"That would be how I'm here and why I helped Twilight," Midnight commented.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering, why did you help me?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I'll explain at the castle, it's a long story," Midnight told them, as she got the last Eyecon. With that out of the way, the four headed back to the castle.

* * *

When they all got back to the castle, they immediately headed to Celestia's room. When they got there, Midnight put the Eyecons she had on a table and sat in a chair. "Let me get something out of the way, I'm going to summarize my story the best I can. If you need me to explain something, I'll be glad to," Midnight told the group.

"That's fine," Celestia said, with Luna and Twilight nodding in agreement.

"Ok, well then I suppose a good place to start is how I got here. Basically, when Twilight went through the portal, something tried to take over Twilight's mind. When it tried to, however, I was awakened from my sleep. When Twilight was purified by our Sunset, I was put into a sleep of sorts. When I awoke and saw that there was something trying to take over Twilight's mind, I fought it away. It was a tough thing to get rid of, but I did manage. After that, I noticed that Twilight was waking up and decided to see what exactly was going on. Seeing her battle as a Rider for the first time made me curious about something that I still need to confirm. Eventually, you two princesses went into Twilight's memories and I was able to leave."

Midnight finished her summary and waited while the princesses and Twilight processed what they had been told.

"So you've explained how you got here, but why did you protect me?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Simple, if you die, so do I," Midnight said simply.

It took a few seconds for Twilight to process what she heard and react accordingly. "Wait, so if I die at any point, you also vanish?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, that's right," Midnight told Twilight.

"Well, I suppose you have a deal for Twilight in that case," Luna commented.

"Yes, I do," Midnight said.

"What would this deal entail?" Twilight questioned curiously.

"Simply put, I'm offering to protect you, I just need to know what you want from me," Midnight explained.

Twilight thought about it and eventually decided on a interesting choice. "In that case, I ask you to at least try to make friends, but if any of my friends are in danger, you'll help them without any complaints," Twilight told Midnight.

"I'm fine with those terms, do we have a deal?" Midnight asked Twilight, extending her hand.

"We have a deal," Twilight said, shaking Midnight's hand. After the two finished shaking hands, Celestia walked up to them.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I would like to request something of you Twilight," Celestia said.

"What is that Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Just Celestia is fine, and what I would like to ask of you is, would you like to be my student?" Celestia asked in a motherly tone.

Twilight stayed silent as she was surprised by what Celestia had offered her. Midnight put a hand on her shoulder and gave Twilight a sincere smile. "I would be honored to be your student," Twilight said with some confidence. Celestia then smiled and hugged Twilight

"Thank you, Twilight, you have no idea how much this means to me," Celestia said, a hint of sadness in her voice. The two hugged for a while in silence before being broken up by Luna.

"Anyway, let me and my sister be the first to thank you for protecting out city," Luna told Twilight and Midnight. The two smiled in happiness about that recognition. "But, there is a request that I would like to ask of you two," Luna told the two in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I'm going to ask if you two can go to Ponyville to help protect the town," Luna told them.

"Protect it from what?" Twilight inquired curiously.

"Wait, I think I know what she wants us to protect Ponyville from," Midnight said when she realized what Luna was talking about.

"Well then, why don't you explain my theory Midnight?" Luna asked.

"What are you talking about Midnight?" Twilight asked.

"Think about it Twilight, are Decade and Necrom the end of the enemies we'll fight?" Midnight told her. Twilight stayed silent for a moment, then understood what Midnight was saying.

"I understand, you're saying that there might be other riders out there that are causing destruction," Twilight said.

"Who says it's just riders? We may also fight the rider's enemies, like Roidmudes for example," Midnight told Twilight.

"Exactly, so do you accept my proposal?" Luna asked the two.

"Of course we do, but why only Ponyville?" Twilight responded.

"Just trust me when I say that more often than not, that town has a crisis in some form or another. If we hear anything about attacks on another city, me or my sister will let you know," Luna explained.

Neither of them questioned it any further and nodded in agreement.

"Excellent, you'll leave tomorrow morning. For now, I would recommend you rest, you have a long trip ahead of you," Luna said with a smile on her face.

"Come you two, let us celebrate your victory for the time being," Celestia urged the two. Neither Twilight nor Midnight complained as they were both exhausted from their fights. The four of them left the room and relaxed as much as they could.


	3. Battle 02

**Battle 2: Arrival in Ponyville**

A day has passed since the attack on Canterlot and everything has been relatively restored to normal. On the order of Celestia and Luna, Twilight and Midnight took a chariot to Ponyville in order to protect the town of any threats. "Why do we have to take the chariot again?" Midnight asked Twilight as she looked at the Necrom Eyecon.

"According to Princess Celestia, it's actually faster than the train," Twilight said as she looked at her current cards.

"Makes sense," Midnight responded as she took out the Eyecons she had gotten from Necrom.

"Oh, those are some of the Eyecons you got from Necrom, right?" Twilight asked as she saw the Sanzo and Grimm Eyecons.

"Yes, but what's strange to me is the amount I got and the ones that were given to me," Midnight said as she put down the two Eyecons and got five more out, giving them to Twilight. Twilight looked at the Eyecons and was surprised at the ones she saw. She saw the Eyecons for Billy the Kid, Tutankhamen, Galileo, Faiz, and Kiva.

"I can see what you mean and that brings up a question that has been on my mind for a while," Twilight told Midnight as she gave her back the Eyecons.

"What would that?" Midnight asked.

"Well, yesterday I fought the three types of Roidmudes. We also fought Decade and Necrom in Canterlot. You even have the powers of Igor's Gamma Eyecons and Necrom," Twilight explained.

"So, what of it?" Midnight asked leaning back in the chariot.

"Well, how did you get Necrom's powers even though you were fighting him yesterday?" Twilight responded. Midnight didn't react for a few seconds, but then remembered what Twilight was talking about.

"I think I understand what you mean, and I think I know what your next question is," Midnight said.

"Exactly, how am I able to become Kamen Rider Viral, a Rider that comes from a video game no less, from a belt I constructed and have a real sword that was made by myself?" Twilight told Midnight.

"You bring up a good point, and until we can figure out the answer, we don't have a clue as to how this all happened," Midnight stated.

"I just hope that nothing bad happens back at our dimension," Twilight said.

" _And, you jinxed it, good job Twilight,_ " Midnight thought calmly. Before Midnight could chime in, she saw that they were arriving at Ponyville. "Get ready, we're almost at the castle," Midnight told Twilight.

* * *

The carriage landed right in front of the castle's entrance. "So Midnight, what are you going to do about your appearance?" Twilight asked. Midnight simply looked over Twilight and snapped her fingers.

Magic cascaded over Midnight and her appearance changed to look like Twilight with a few notable differences. Her hair was a different color, dark blue with a blue strip running through it. Her skin was also a darker shade of lavender and her eyes were light purple. "From now on, please call me Aurora," Midnight told Twilight.

"Got it, Aurora," Twilight said as they got out of the chariot. The two walked to the front door of the castle and were amazed by the size of it. "Wow, I thought I had seen the extent of magic at the Friendship Games, but this is just ridiculous," Twilight said.

"Well, it does seem fitting for the Princess of Friendship," Aurora commented as she knocked on the door.

"I know, but there's something I'm wondering," Twilight said. Before Aurora could respond, the door opened and on the other side looked to be a teenage dragon.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" the dragon asked. Twilight didn't say anything as he looked at the dragon.

"Hello there, we were sent by Princess Luna and Princess Celestia to deliver a letter to Princess Sunset," Aurora explained.

"Well, she's not here right now, but I wouldn't mind looking at the letter," the dragon told Aurora. Aurora handed the dragon the letter and he read it. "Oh, well in that case, you can come in, she'll be home in a little," the dragon said as he lead Aurora and Midnight inside. The two stayed quiet as they walked through the castle.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Twilight asked, breaking the silence she had.

"Sure, go ahead," the dragon responded.

"What's your name?" Twilight asked.

"It's Spike, what's yours?" the dragon responded.

"I think you should know it," Twilight told Spike as she stopped in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?" Spike said as he looked at Twilight. As he looked at Twilight, he started to remember who she resembled. "Are you Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Yes, and in case you're wondering, I'm the one that the letter mentions," Twilight said.

"Wow, you look different than the other Twilight, and what about her?" Spike said.

"Name's Aurora, you could think of me as Twilight's sister," Aurora explained.

"Nice to meet you Aurora," Spike greeted.

"Spike, who was at the door?" a female voice called from another room.

"Just some ponies sent by Princess Celestia," Spike responded.

"Who's that?" Aurora asked.

"A friend of ours," Spike said as he went to the room where the voice came from. When they entered the room in question, they saw a female dragon wearing armor and three other ponies.

"Hey Spike, these are the visitors that you mentioned?" the dragon asked.

"Yes, I would like you two to meet Ember, the Dragon Lady of the Dragon Lands," Spike introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Ember said.

"Who are they?" Aurora asked motioning to the ponies.

"My name is Apple Bloom, the other two are Sweette Belle and Scootaloo," the earth pony introduced.

"Hello there," Sweetie Belle said.

"Hey," Scootaloo said.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Twilight," Twilight introduced.

"Name's Aurora," Aurora said. As the three started to chat, Aurora moved out of the room silently and disengaged her disguise.

"Thank god, I need some alone time," Midnight thought to herself as she walked to another part of the castle.

* * *

After walking up a flight of stairs she found, Midnight arrived on the second floor of the Castle of Friendship. "Wow, this place is really big," Midnight said aloud. As Midnight walked through the crystal corridors of the castle, she found a door that was slightly open. Upon entering the room, she saw a massive library in front of her. "Twilight is going to freak out when she finds this room," Midnight said to herself, laughing a little.

As she walked through some of the shelves, she found a shelf that was labeled, "Equestrian Myth and Legends." " _Normally, I would call some form of bullshit, but this is a world I don't know yet so I'll let it slide,_ " Midnight thought to herself. Not even looking at the books, she grabbed one at random and opened it to a random page. "Legends about Starswirl the Bearded, oh joy," Midnight said aloud.

Midnight just skimmed through the pages and looked at various pictures. She saw a few different potions, a portal to another dimension, medals with various animals on them, and a couple of spell names. " _Wait a second,_ " Midnight thought as she looked back at the medals. As soon as she saw the, Midnight instantly knew what they were. "Cell Medals," Midnight said aloud.

"Hey Aurora, are you in here?" she heard Spike call. Midnight put her disguise back on and went to the main part of the library.

"I'm here, just decided to wander and found the library," Aurora said, still holding the book.

"Oh, well I see you found something you like; may I ask what you found?" Spike asked politely. Aurora showed Spike the book, which made him give her a questionable look.

"What? I actually found this pretty interesting," Aurora told him. Spike simply rolled his eyes in response. "Also, you remember that the letter from the princesses?" Aurora asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"I do, why do you ask?" Spike responded.

"Well, I'll explain on the way back. You came to get me right?" Aurora told Spike.

"Oh, yes I did. I also came to tell you that Sunset and her friends will be here in about an hour," Spike told her.

"Ok, then let's get going," Aurora said as she walked out of the library. Spike followed her and the two went back to the main hall.

* * *

When the two arrived at the main hall, Aurora saw a unicorn who wasn't there before. "Oh, you must be the other representative sent by Princess Celestia," the unicorn said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Who are you?" Aurora asked as she walked up to Twilight.

"My name is Starlight Glimmer, it's a pleasure to meet you," she told Aurora.

"She's the one who informed us the Sunset and the others would be here soon," Twilight explained. Aurora nodded in understanding and remembered the book in her hand.

"Hey Twilight, I found something in this book you might find interesting," Aurora told Twilight, giving her the book. Twilight read the title of the book and gave Aurora a questionable look. "It's no joke, jut flip to the page that talks about Starswirl the Bearded," Aurora told Twilight.

Twilight didn't complain and flipped to that page. She read the contents until she saw the picture of the Cell Medals, which caused her eyes to widen in surprise. "Aurora, where did you find this?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I found in the castle's library. I'll show it to you later, but let's ask Starlight what she knows about Starswirl the Bearded," Aurora told her. The two of them walked up to Starlight with the book in hand.

"Oh, did you two want to ask me something?" Starlight asked as they sat down next to her.

"We do have a few things ask. Did Spike tell you anything about us?" Aurora asked curiously.

"All he told me was that you two are from another world and your names. What did you want to ask me about?" Starlight responded.

"Well, we were wondering if you could tell us about Starswirl the Bearded," Twilight said, showing her the book.

"Starswirl, in our world, was the best unicorn of his time. He invented several spells that are still used very often today, like teleportation. He's even invented very unique spells, like the one that made Sunset an alicorn and one for time travel," Starlight explained, her voice breaking a little towards the end.

"Do you know if he did anything involving alchemy?" Aurora asked.

"Well, that is one thing that is unknown. There are several ponies that say Starswirl was a brilliant alchemist and there are others who say he wasn't involved in alchemy. The only ponies who would know for sure are the princesses, but they've said very little regarding Starswirl," Starlight explained to the best of her ability. It was as that point that a letter appeared in front of Twilight.

"What the heck?" Twilight exclaimed.

"That must have been sent by a unicorn or one of the princesses," Starlight explained as Twilight grabbed the letter and opened it.

"So magic can be used to send letters over long distances?" Aurora asked as Twilight read the letter.

"Not all unicorns are able to do that, only really skilled unicorns or the princesses are able to send letters with magic," Starlight explained.

"So, are you able to send letters?" Aurora asked curiously.

"Not yet, but I'm almost there," Starlight told Aurora. Twilight then immediately got up out of her seat and dashed to Spike, leaving the letter on the table.

"Why did she go so urgently?" Ember, who was sitting across from them, asked. In response, Aurora grabbed the letter and began to read it.

" _Dear Twilight, I wanted to let you know that me and my sister are going to be arriving in Ponyville in about an hour. We don't expect anything ceremonies, just to meet with Sunset and the others and explain the situation to them as well. Princess Cadance and Prince Shining will also arrive soon. From your mentor, Princess Celestia._ "

"Wait, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia are coming here in about an hour?" Starlight asked nervously.

"According to the letter, that's what is happening," Aurora told Starlight in a calm tone. When Aurora looked towards Twilight, she saw her being comforted by Spike. Aurora got up and walked over to the pair. "Is everything alright?" Aurora asked Spike.

"Well, after she told me that the princesses and Shining were coming she started to have a nervous breakdown. When I asked why, she just kept getting worse," Spike explained to Aurora.

"Let me take care of her. Is there anywhere where the two of us can talk privately?" Aurora told Spike as she took a hold of Twilight.

"Follow me, I know the perfect place," Spike said as he lead Aurora and Twilight to the third floor.

* * *

When the three of them arrived at the third floor, Spike leads the pair to a room that was separate from the rest. "Here, I'll need to go back downstairs, but this should suffice for privacy," Spike told Aurora as he opened the room.

The room itself was rather nice as it had two beds, a balcony with a view of Ponyville, and various other things. "Thanks Spike, I really appreciate this," Aurora told him.

"Don't mention it, I'll come for you when either Sunset gets back or one the princesses arrive," Spike said, closing the door as he left. Soon after making sure the coast was clear, Midnight dropped her disguise and walked up to Twilight.

"Hey Twilight, are you ok?" Midnight asked Twilight in a concerned tone. Twilight in response suddenly hugged Midnight with a lot of force.

"I'm worried about them Midnight," Twilight told Midnight, her voice incredibly strained.

"Worried about whom, Twilight?" Midnight asked.

"My family and friends In our dimension," Twilight said. Midnight suddenly remembered Twilight's friends and family in their home dimension.

"Oh, I see," Midnight said simply.

"I'm worried about what they'll do if they find out I'm gone," Twilight said.

"They'll try to get you back obviously," Midnight reassured Twilight.

"But what if they can't get the portal open again?" Twilight asked. Midnight said nothing in response as she hadn't considered that happening. "We'll be stuck here, with no way back home," Twilight said.

"Don't be like that, they will find a way to get you back," Midnight said.

"BUT WHAT IF THEY CAN'T!?" Twilight yelled, tears flowing freely from her face. Midnight said nothing because she was shocked at the force Twilight showed. Twilight hugged Midnight tighter as she started to openly crying. "I'm scared," Twilight said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Don't be," Midnight told her as she started to hug her back. This display of affection surprised Twilight, but she kept on crying.

"Why are comforting me?" Twilight asked through her tears.

"Well, you seemed like you needed comfort, so I comforted you," Midnight explained.

"That's not what I mean. Aren't you supposed to be my evil side?" Twilight questioned.

"Now that's a bad way to label someone. Just because I look evil and did bad things, you consider me evil?" Midnight inquired. Twilight simply nodded her head in response as she looked at Midnight. "Well, that's the wrong information in that case," Midnight told Twilight.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Twilight asked as she calmed down.

"Well, to be honest, the only reason I acted the way I did at the Friendship Games is because of that device," Midnight explained. Twilight recalled the necklace she had and what exactly it did to her.

"From what I remember, it transformed me into you and caused me to go on a rampage," Twilight sais as she remembered the event.

"Not exactly. You see, it might sound weird, but I'm what is known as a guardian angel," Midnight explained to Twilight.

"You know, I would call bullshit on that, but it's magic, so I'm willing to suspend my disbelief a little," Twilight said. Midnight laughed at that comment.

"Well, since you accepted it so easily, can you also guess what happened to me?" Midnight asked.

"What do you mean?" Twilight responded.

"Well, let me tell you this, do you think I was always like this?" Midnight asked Twilight, motioning to how she looked.

"Well, not really," Twilight admitted.

"That's where your right, I didn't always look like this. I looked like a stereotypical angel," Midnight told Twilight a ton of sadness appearing in her voice.

"So, one with white wings and a gown?" Twilight questioned.

"Close enough, I was there for you since you were born," Midnight told Twilight.

"Wait, so you've watched over me my whole life?" Twilight asked in amazement.

"That's right," Midnight said simply.

"Then why didn't you protect me?" Twilight asked. It was at that point that Midnight walked over to the window.

"Well, it's not that simple. While I did end up protecting you when you were younger, that all changed when you started to attend Crystal Prep. You see, since I'm a guardian angel, I usually protect your emotions. However, at Crystal Prep, something strange happened," Midnight explained.

"What exactly happened to you in that case?" Twilight asked walking up behind Midnight.

"Well, as more negative emotions started to come in the more time you spent at Crystal Prep, I started to become overwhelmed. To stop your emotions from going out of control emotions, I had to essentially sacrifice myself. A better way to describe it is that I had to become a fallen angle in order to obtain the power to protect you," Midnight continued.

"A fallen angel? What exactly is that?" Twilight asked.

"A good way to describe a fallen angle is to think of Heaven, or Paradiso to angels, is an angel that has sever its ties with Paradiso. This means that they will be unable to return to their family and home," Midnight said simply, a tone of sadness noticeable in her voice.

"Wait, so you're not able to return to your home?" Twilight asked.

"Not ever since I became a fallen angel," Midnight said. Twilight held back her comfort for the moment because she wanted to find out more.

"What happened to you when you became a fallen angel?" Twilight asked nervously, even though she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Well, I fell into what I would describe as a coma. While I was in the coma, I was constantly absorbing the negative emotions that you were giving off with your positive ones behind a strong barrier. The coma lasted pretty much until the start of the Friendship Games. When I awoke, I discovered that I had a lot of negative emotions in me," Midnight explained.

"Let me guess, while the games went on, you continued to absorb the emotions that popped up during my time there?" Twilight asked.

"Not only those emotions, I also absorbed some of the magic from that necklace," Midnight told Twilight. This surprised Twilight and told her to let Midnight explain. "When I first absorbed some of the Equestrian magic, I became entranced by it and wanted more. When you released all the magic, it was less of a transformation and more of a position. I loved the magic and how powerful it made me. I thought I could finally help you," Midnight continued to explain.

"What do you mean when you say you could finally help me?" Twilight asked.

"Well, to be honest, even though I held so much anger and resentment towards your class mated, I always wanted to keep you safe," Midnight explained.

"So , you always kept being my guardian angel, even though you became a fallen angel?" Twilight asked.

"I have an always will be your guardian angel Twilight. No matter what happens to me, no matter where I am, know I'll always be there for you," Midnight said as tears started to flow down her face. Twilight couldn't take it anymore and hugged Midnight tightly, comforting her.

"I appreciate that, and I have a favor to ask of you," Twilight said

"What is it?" Midnight asked through her tears.

"Would you mind keeping Sunset and her friends safe while we're in this dimension?" Twilight requested. This request surprised Midnight a lot.

"Why?" Midnight responded.

"Well, we might be stuck here a while, so I want to keep them safe," Twilight said. Midnight stayed silent as she thought of an answer.

"I accept, after all, might as well make some use of our time here," Midnight said.

"One more thing I wanted to tell you Midnight," Twilight said suddenly.

"What is it Twilight?" Midnight asked curiously.

"Well, your words made me reconsider the situation. After some thought, I came up with something," Twilight told Midnight.

"What is it?" Midnight questioned. Before Twilight could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Midnight said as she put her disguise on. The door opened and Spike entered the room.

"Hey, Princess Celesta and Luna are here," Spike told them.

"Ok, we'll be down in a little," Aurora said.

"By the way Twilight, are you ok?" Spike asked in a caring tone.

"I am better, were you worried for me?" Twilight responded.

"Yes, you looked like you were about to have a break down," Spike told Twilight.

"It's just something personal," Aurora explained.

"Well then I won't push it further," Spike said.

"Also, only Celestia and Luna are here?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Sunset should be here soon and Cadance and Shining should be here in about fifteen minutes," Spike told the two.

"Well, there are a few things we need to talk with Celestia about before everyone else gets here," Aurora said.

"Now would be the best time since they asked for you two specifically," Spike told them. This surprised the two of them a lot and they got ready to go. "Come on, follow me," Spike said as he exited the room. Aurora and Twilight followed Spike to where Princess Celestia was.

* * *

The three were lead to a room that looked odd to Twilight and Aurora. In the middle of the room, there was a map of Equestria and its surrounding lands with 7 chairs surrounding it. Celestia was looking at the map with a curious look. "Princess Celestia, I brought Twilight and Aurora like you asked," Spike said aloud.

Celestia looked up and saw the three standing near the entrance. "Thank you Spike, I appreciate it. May I talk with them privately?" Celestia requested.

"Sure, I'll make sure and let Luna know," Spike told her before he left. When Spike left, Aurora removed her disguise.

"I like the disguise, but may I ask why you have it?" Celestia asked Midnight.

"Well, I imagine that Sunset and her friends have dealt with their fair share of evil before, and my normal for does look like that of a evil pony," Midnight explained.

"That's valid reasoning, but I sense that's not the only reason," Celestia said.

"Well, you're right, but it's something I would rather keep personal," Midnight said. Although Midnight tried to seem emotionless, Twilight heard a slight hint of strain in her voice.

"I understand, I won't push the topic further," Celestia said. The room was quiet and tense after Celestia said that.

"May I ask something, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"What is Twilight?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Who are Sunset's friends?" Twilight asked.

"That's right; I never told you their names. Well, you might know them in your dimension, but they are Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, and Lemon Zest," Celestia told the two. When Twilight and Aurora heard the names, they both had different reactions. Aurora was a little shocked when she heard the names, then she started to think about something. Twilight on the other hand, started to have a mini panic attack.

"Are those names familiar to you Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"I do, they were my old classmates at Crystal Prep," Twilight said.

"Well, I'm not surprised about it that much," Celestia commented.

"Why is that?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"It's because we're from a different universe," Midnight told Twilight.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Twilight questioned.

"Well, have you heard about the Many Worlds Theory?" Midnight asked.

"I've heard about it," Twilight simply said.

"Well, think of universes as different timelines," Midnight told her. Twilight did as Midnight said and, after a few seconds, she realized something.

"I think I understand what you're talking about," Twilight said.

"Well, why don't you explain what you think Midnight meant my student?" Celestia asked.

"From what I understand, there are multiple universes and dimensions out in the multiverse. Each of these universes is different from one another in various ways. Each universe might also have some alternate dimensions that are different in their own ways," Twilight explained.

"That's a basic explanation, but you're pretty much spot on," Midnight told Twilight.

"What you said is correct Twilight, each universe does have differences between each one," Celestia said.

"So, my home universe is an example?" Twilight asked.

"Exactly," Celestia said simply. Twilight stayed silent and thought about something while Midnight walked up to Celestia.

"If I may ask, why did you call me and Twilight here?" Midnight asked Celestia.

"That's because I wanted to talk to you about this map," Celestia said as she motioned to the map in front of them.

"What's so special about this map?" Twilight asked. Before Celestia could respond, the three felt a large explosion from outside.

"What the hell was that?" Midnight asked as she put on her disguise. It was then that Spike burst into the room with Starlight and Ember behind him.

"Princess Celestia, there's trouble!" Spike shouted.

"What is it?" Celestia asked.

"There is an odd monster attacking the town, and it's not alone," Spike said in a hurry.

"What or who else is it?" Celestia asked in a worried tone.

"Well... it's Solar Flare," Spike said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Who is Solar Flare?" Twilight asked, turning to Celestia. When she looked at the spot Celestia was standing at, she saw the end of a teleportation spell.

"We got to go now, help evacuate everyone," Starlight told the two.

"What about Celestia?" Aurora asked.

"She'll be fine," Ember said. With that, the five headed outside to help the town.

" _Please Celestia, be safe,_ " Twilight thought as they left the castle.


	4. Battle 03

**Battle 3: A Rider's Resolve & A Ganbarider's Power**

Once the five got outside, Twilight and Aurora saw some of the destruction the town had suffered. "My god, who would do such a thing?" Starlight asked aloud. Twilight heard footsteps behind the gout, turned around, and saw Princess Luna rushing down the hall.

"Spike, where is my sister?" Luna asked in a fearful tone.

"I don't know, I told her that Solar Flare and some odd monster were attacking and she just left," Spike told her.

"Solar Flare is revived?!" Luna asked in a panic.

"Yes, we we're going to evacuate the town," Spike explained. Luna stayed silent and considered her options.

"Spike, I want you, Starlight, and Ember to help evacuate Ponyville," Luna told Spike.

"What about Aurora and Twilight?" Starlight asked in a concerned tone.

"They'll come with me in order to help my sister," Luna said.

"In all due respect Princess, isn't that dangerous?" Ember asked.

"It is, but I need my sister to understand that she has those that will keep her safe," Luna explained. Before anyone could argue, there was a loud explosion in the distance. "Come on you two, we don't have much time," Luna said as she rushed towards the explosion. Spike and Ember headed into town, and Twilight and Aurora were about to follow when they were stopped by Starlight.

"Wait, I want you two to take these," Starlight said as she pulled out two items. The two items looked like stars on chains, one was purple with a small version of Twilight's face and one was blue in color with a small version of Aurora's face.

"What are these things Starlight?" Twilight asked as they both grabbed their respective one.

"They're little trinkets I made for you two," Starlight told them.

"These are really well made," Aurora said as she looked over it.

"Well, I had some help from Spike and the CMC," Starlight said.

"Why did you make them?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I thought I would make something for my new friends," Starlight said.

"Starlight," Twilight said as she was speechless.

"Go on, you should go help Luna," Starlight said before she followed Spike and Ember. Twilight and Aurora looked at each other, nodded, and ran off after Luna.

* * *

After a few minutes, Twilight and Midnight, who had dropped her disguise, caught up with Luna. "What took you two so long?" Luna asked.

"Sorry, we got caught up with something," Twilight said.

"Doesn't matter, come on, I found Celestia and Solar Flare," Luna told them as they rushed ahead.

"Where is she?" Midnight asked.

It was at that point that a wall of a nearby building broke down and something came through. What came through was a bruised and battered Celestia. "Sister!" Luna said as she rushed to Celestia's side.

"Luna, is that you?" Celestia asked as Luna helped her to a nearby resting place.

"Yes, Twilight and Midnight are here as well," Luna said.

"Sister, be careful, Solar Flare is more powerful than before," Celesta said as she was set down.

"My, my. How long has it been Luna?" A malicious voice asked.

"It has been over a thousand years, Solar Flare," Luna said as she summoned a halberd spear. From the hole Celestia came through emerged a person who looked like Celestia, except with a fire mane.

"Oh, so you remember me?" Solar Flare asked.

"How could I forget you? After all, you're the one who made me fight Celestia," Luna said with venom in her voice.

"Now that's rude, after all, I bought a new friend for you to play with," Solar Flare said as she stepped aside. Before Luna could say anything, another figure emerged from the hole, this time it was someone familiar to Midnight and Twilight.

"Sagittarius Zodiart!" Twilight said in both surprise and fear.

"Oh, someone who recognizes me? Now that's something new," Sagittarius said.

"Now then, what do you say we settle this here and now?" Solar Flare said as she got ready to fight. It was at that point that Midnight got out the Necrom Eyecon.

"Twilight, keep Celestia safe. Me and Luna will hold them off," Midnight said.

" **STANDBY!** " Midnight inserted the Eyecon into the Mega Ulorder. " **YES SIR!** **LOADING!** " After the Necrom Parka Ghost came out, Midnight said a familiar phrase and pushed a button on her device.

" **HENSHIN!** "

" **TENGAN! NECROM! MEGA ULORD! CRASH INVADERS!** "

After the transformation, the Sagittarius Zodiart looked at Midnight and was intrigued. "Oh, a Kamen Rider, intriguing," Sagittarius said as he got ready to fight.

'Same here, now then, what do you say we settle this one-on-one?" Midnight said as she made the Fourze gesture. Midnight and the Sagittarius Zodiart started to fight as Luna and Solar Flare charged at each other.

As for Twilight, who was watching from a distance, she helped Celestia to someplace where they would be safe while still in view of the fights.

Luna and Solar Flare were evenly matched, so Twilight didn't pay much attention to them, but watched them to see where they were. Twilight more focused on Midnight and Sagittarius, since it was a Rider vs. final villain. Midnight delivered a few punches to Sagittarius before she jumped back. Sagittarius then proceeded to launch arrows at her, which she proceeded to dodge.

"Wow, this is an amazing fight, I wish I could help," Twilight said aloud.

"Go help them, you don't need to worry about me," Celestia said as she got to her feet. Celestia almost immediately fell back down and winced in pain as blood started to flow from her head. Twilight immediately rushed to her side and forgot about the battles.

"I won't leave you alone," Twilight said as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"I appreciate the help, but I can take care of myself," Celestia said in a strained voice.

"Well, I don't believe that," Twilight said. The two stayed silent as Twilight treated Celestia's wound, various explosions and sounds of battle coming from outside.

"Can I ask you something?" Celestia asked as Twilight finished treating the wound.

"What is it?" Twilight responded.

"Aren't you worried about going back to your home dimension?" Celestia asked. It was at that point that Twilight helped Celestia up and lead her out of the building.

"I am, but I made a decision earlier," Twilight told her.

"What would that decision be?" Celestia asked. Before Twilight could tell her, a wall caved in and Midnight crashed in front of them with her henshin canceled. Sagittarius came through and looked at Midnight.

"You're strong, but not strong enough," Sagittarius said before turning to Twilight and Celestia.

"Twilight, Celestia, get out of here!" Midnight yelled with an obvious note of pain in her voice. Sagittarius walked closer to the two and readied his weapon. Celestia closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable when she heard the sound of a sword swinging and the slash against flesh. Celestia opened her eyes to see Twilight standing in front of her with her sword in hand.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Celestia asked.

"I'm protecting you," Twilight said simply.

"You bastard," Sagittarius said as he fired an arrow at Twilight. She dodged out of the way and ran at the Zodiart and slashed him. This caused him to stagger back enough for Midnight to kick him away.

"Why did you not run away?" Midnight asked as Twilight helped her up.

"I made a decision after you told me about yourself," Twilight told Midnight.

"What are you going to do, in that case?" Midnight asked.

"I'm going to protect the friends I make in this world," Twilight said.

"Why did you ask me to protect them in that case?" Midnight asked.

"Because, the one I want to protect the most is you," Twilight said quickly. Midnight stayed silent as she processed what she just heard. "I know you're my guardian angel, but there's a lot you've had to give up in order to protect me. I want to protect you because I know I'm the only thing you have left to protect," Twilight said. Neither of them noticed that one of the branches of the Castle of Friendship was glowing.

"Twilight," Midnight said.

"Besides, you're the only one who understands me the most and my closest friend," Twilight told Midnight as she hugged her.

"Twilight, you really think that about me?" Midnight said, hugging Twilight back.

"Of course, and I wasn't going to run away when you told me to," Twilight told her.

"Because, you wanted to protect me?" Midnight asked.

"Yes, and there is one other reason why as well. You should know what it is," Twilight said as she got out the Viral card. Midnight took one look at the card and immediately understood what Twilight was talking about.

"I get it," Midnight said asked she entered the hole in the wall along with Twilight. Sagittarius appeared in the wall and was about to fire when both Twilight and Midnight kicked him back into Solar Flare. This caused Solar Flare, who had her weapon raised and about to strike Luna, to be knocked over.

"Hey, you want to say that phrase?" Midnight asked.

"Let's do it together," Twilight said as Sagittarius and Solar Flare got up.

"Kamen Riders are protectors of justice," Twilight and Midnight said at the same time. It was at that moment when the light that was coming from the Castle of Friendship glowed very bright and shot towards Twilight. The light hit Twilight's wrist and then connected to the belt.

"What the heck?" Twilight said as this occurred. When the light faded, there was a device attached to Twilight's wrist. The device looked like a small box with three card slots beneath three spaces. As she started to look over the device, the belt beeped and started to speak.

" **Ganba Battle Mode, Online and Ready! Please Insert 3 Rider Cards to Start!** "

At that moment, cards manifested in front of Midnight and she grabbed them. "Twilight, these cards are for Ghost and Specter," Midnight said. Twilight then started to think and quickly got out her IC card and the Decade card.

"I think I know what to do in that case," Twilight said as she grabbed the cards and inserted them into the device.

" **Ghost! Specter! Decade! Ready?** "

"Midnight, you keep Celestia safe. This time it'll be me protecting you," Twilight told Midnight.

"Got it, good luck Twilight," Midnight said as she went towards Celestia. The two fled to the building Twilight was hiding in before. Twilight walked forward and put the IC card into the belt. At this point, both Solar Flare and Sagittarius got up from the ground.

"Hey, who are you?" Solar Flare asked before pointing her weapon at Twilight. Twilight at this point had a smirk of confidence on her face.

"Me? I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that! **HENSHIN!** " Twilight yelled as she pushed the button on her belt.

" **Ganbarider: VIRAL ON!** "

Three rings of data appeared around Twilight's head, torso, and legs with different pieces of armor on each ring. The rings then stopped on a purple helmet, purple armor that had amethysts on it, and a leg piece that looked similar to the armor. The pieces of armor then started to equip themselves to Twilight. Solar Flare tried to stop this from happening by launching a blast of magic at Twilight, but it bounced back at her.

Once the armor formed, Twilight pressed a button on the device on her wrist. After she did that, the device produced three lights that went in front Twilight. The lights then formed into three Riders; Ghost, Specter, and Decade.

"Ima, jikan wa, shisutemu kara yūzā o sakujo suru ni wa!" Twilight said after the riders appeared. After Twilight said that, the four riders ran towards Solar Flare and Sagittarius.

"Interesting, may as well entertain myself more," Sagittarius said as he charged forward. Solar Flare turned to finish off Luna, only to find that Luna had gotten to her feet and was ready to battle. As Solar Flare launched a blast of magic at Luna, the blast got shot down by something.

"What the heck?!" Solar said as she turned towards where the shot came from. She saw both Specter and Decade running towards her with their weapons ready. "So, that's how it's going to be," Solar said as the two engaged Solar Flare.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Ghost battled Sagittarius. Twilight had gotten her sword out and slashed at Sagittarius, but he dodged out of the way. Ghost changed his GanGan Saber to Gun mode and started shooting at Sagittarius. A good amount of shots hit him and caused him to turn his attention to Ghost. Unfortunately, this also caused him to stop focusing on Twilight and she took the opportunity to slash him from behind. This caused him to stagger forward and get hit from a few more shots by Ghost.

"You bastards!" Sagittarius said before charging at Ghost. Twilight was about to follow when a HUD started to appear on her helmet. The HUD actually surprised Twilight in that it showed Ghost's health in front of her, and the others on the side.

" _So, this shows me my ally's health at all times. This will be useful since this will probably be like a game,_ " Twilight thought before charging forward to help Ghost.

Back with Solar Flare, she wasn't in the best shape as she had to take on Decade, Specter, and Luna. Decade and Specter shot at Solar Flare with their respective guns, which she blocked with a magical shield. Luna was able to get in close and tried to slash Solar with her scythe, but had the same result as the blasts did. "Well, this has been fun, but I think I'll take my leave," Solar Flare said as she conjured fire in front of her. The fire created a barrier between the groups and helped Solar Flare make an escape.

"Wait!" Luna said as she tried to chase Solar Flare. Luna was unsuccessful as the fire blocked the way.

"See you Luna; we'll continue this fight later!" Solar Flare told Luna as she teleported away. When she teleported away, the fire disappeared.

"Dang it! She got away!" Luna yelled as she got to the spot Solar was standing. Decade and Specter looked at each other, then walked up to Luna and they each put a hand on her shoulders. Luna turned around, saw the two of them, and simply laughed a little. "For a pair of cards come to life, you sure know how make a mare feel better," Luna said.

The two riders simply nodded and turned around ready to help Twilight and Ghost. It was at that moment that Luna felt something manifest in front of her. She looked and saw an Eyecon in front of her. Thinking fast, she grabbed it and tossed it to Specter, which he caught. Specter looked at her, nodded, took out the Specter Eyecon from the Ghost Driver, and inserted the Eyecon Luna gave him.

" **EYE! ~** _ **Batchirimiro!**_ **~"**

" **KAIGAN! NOBUNAGA!** _ **WARE NO IKIZAMA! OKEHAZAMA!"**_

With Specter now in Nobunaga Damashi, the two riders charged in to help Twilight and Ghost. The two were being pushed back by Sagittarius' power, but they were able to get hits in. Just as he was about launch another barrage of arrows, two shots hit him and caused him to stager, letting Twilight and Ghost kick him away. Twilight turned and saw both Decade and Specter running up to them.

"About time you two got here," Twilight said as the two joined them. When Sagittarius got back up, he started to charge up a big blast. "You know what, let's end this battle fast," Twilight said as Sagittarius launched a barrage of arrows at the group. Once the arrows got close enough, they caused a huge explosion. Sagittarius turned away, thinking he was triumphant, until he heard four attacks charging up. He turned to se Twilight and Ghost in the air and Decade and Specter charging up their blasters. He tried to run but felt something hold him in place.

" **VIRAL KICK!** "

" **ORE, OMEGA DRIVE!** "

" **D-D-D-D-DECADE!** "

" **OMEGA SPARK!** "

Twilight and Ghost then used their rider kicks while Decade and Specter launched their Rider Blasts at Sagittarius. The blasts hit Sagittarius and caused a few explosions to weaken him. Twilight and Ghost then hit the monster and went through him. This double hit cause Sagittarius to start having sparks go through out his body.

"To think, I thought I would evolve further than before," Sagittarius said as his life was about to end.

"Sorry, but you aren't allowed to progress further," Twilight said. It was after Twilight said that Sagittarius exploded. Data came from Sagittarius' remains and floated towards Twilight's belt. The belt absorbed the data, blinked three times, and shot out three cards which Twilight caught. Twilight looked at the cards and saw the Rocket Module, Billy the Rod, and Drill Module.

"Sweet," Twilight said as she canceled her transformation. Before she did, she looked to Ghost, Specter, and Decade and bowed her head in thanks. The riders nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

After taking out her IC card and canceling her transformation, she proceeded to take out the Rider cards when she noticed Specter's card glowing slightly. She took it out, flipped it to the back, and saw Specter Nobunaga Damashi on the back of the Specter card. The belt then blinked and said something.

" **Burst Mode Unlocked!** "

"So I can use the Burst function now? That's going to be very helpful," Twilight said to herself as she put away her cards.

"Miss Twilight, may I have a word?" Luna called from a distance. Twilight walked over to Luna, who was recovering from her battle.

"What is it Princess Luna?" Twilight asked.

"There is no need for formalities Twilight, your actions today have made sure of that," Luna told her.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"You saved my sister from her old, evil self and you saved me from that self as well. While she may have gotten away, I know with your power that we'll be able to defeat her," Luna explained.

"So, Solar Flare got away?" Twilight asked.

"She did, and knowing her, she'll be back," Luna responded.

"Then, I think I know what you were going to tell me," Twilight said.

"Yes, I want you to help take down Solar Flare," Luna said. Before Twilight could respond, she saw Midnight and Celestia coming towards them. Twilight and Luna immediately went to meet with them.

"Hey, what happened while I helped Celestia?" Midnight asked.

"Well, me and the Riders that came to life with this device were able to defeat Sagittarius," Twilight explained.

"That's good and Solar Flare?" Celestia asked.

"Unfortunately, she escaped," Luna said. Celestia mood seemed to drop at the sound of that.

"Don't worry, me and Midnight will take her down," Twilight said.

"Hold on, why are you roping me into this?" Midnight asked.

"Well, we're both riders," Twilight said. Midnight face palmed and everyone else laughed at that response.

"Well, I did promise you anyway so count me in," Midnight said.

"Great, so what should we do next?" Twilight asked.

"Well, why don't we head back to Sunset's castle and explain the situation to everyone," Luna recommended.

"That sounds like a good plan," Celestia said. With that, the four of them headed back to the castle.


	5. Battle 04

**Battle 4: A Meeting & Explanations**

After getting back to the Castle of Friendship, Luna told Twilight and Midnight to help Celestia to a place to recover until Sunset and the others arrived. The two lead Celestia to the room they talked in on the third floor. "Are you ok Celestia?" Twilight asked as the three of them waited.

"Well, I have a few broken bones, but it's nothing that I can't recover from," Celestia told her worrying student.

"How can you feel fine?" Twilight asked in a panicked tone.

"Well, unlike other pony races, alicorns can actually recover faster than other ponies," Celestia explained.

"That seems to be convenient," Twilight said.

"Well, I also swear that whenever alicorns fight, we always get our asses handed to us," Celestia said, earning a chuckle from Twilight. While Celestia was talking, Twilight was looking for any more wounds on her body.

"Ok, you don't have any more wounds on your body, so you get some rest," Twilight told her.

"Thank you Twilight, I appreciate it," Celestia said as she lay down in bed. After making sure Celestia was alright, Twilight noticed that Midnight, who was looking out the window, had not yet put her Aurora disguise on.

"Hey, you ok Midnight?" Twilight asked in a concerned tone.

"I am, I'm just thinking about a few things," Midnight told Twilight.

"Like what?" Twilight said as she looked out over Ponyville with Midnight.

"Well, I'm just wondering if I should show my true form to everyone," Midnight said in a glum tone.

"Out of curiosity, why do you want to show you're true form to everyone?" Twilight asked.

"I figure that they will find out eventually, so I want to at least let them know," Midnight responded.

"Makes sense, who knows what would happen if you were seen without your disguise? No offense," Twilight said.

"None taken, but I can see that you know what I'm worried about," Midnight said.

"If you want my opinion, I think that you should reveal yourself, just get it out of the way," Twilight said.

"You really think that I should?" Midnight asked.

"Of course, but the decision is not up to me, it's up to you," Twilight said.

"Well, how do I make a decision this important?" Midnight asked.

"In all honesty, and this might sound cheesy, just follow what your heart wants you to do," Twilight said. Midnight was about to retort when she realized something.

"You know, that line is incredibly overused, but it's the best advice you could have given me," Midnight said.

"That is true," Twilight said with a smile on her face. After a few seconds of silence, Luna entered the room.

"Sunset, her friends, and the others are here," Luna said.

"We'll be right there," Twilight said as Midnight put her disguise on. Twilight went to help Celestia up and the four headed down to meet with everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sunset, she was currently trying to close the door to the castle to keep all the residents of Ponyville out of the castle.

"Princess Sunset, do you know what attacked the town?" one resident asked.

"Princess Sunset, do you know what caused the monsters attacking the town to leave?" another asked.

"I'll answer all of your questions when I know more, but for now I need to meet with my friends to talk about what happened," Sunset said as she closed the door. She breathed a sigh and magically locked the door so no one could get in.

"Everything under control Sunset?" a voice asked.

"Well Indigo, besides the fact that something attacked the town and we have no idea what it was, I'm doing just fine," Sunset said in sarcastic tone.

"Hey, I know how you feel, so calm down a little bit," Indigo told Sunset. After thinking about that, Sunset realized that Indigo was right.

"You're right, I just need calm down," Sunset said.

"Come on, let's go meet with everyone," Indigo said as she went to the map room. Sunset followed behind her friend at a slower pace. As she walked to the map room, Sunset started to think about several things.

" _What exactly attacked the town? If it were changelings it would make sense, but this seemed to be too grand for changelings. Even if it were those bugs, what could have caused them to run away?_ " Sunset thought. Eventually, Sunset and Indigo arrived at the map room where her friends were waiting.

"Girls, Sunset and Indigo are here," she heard Lemon tell the others.

"Sunset, how did it go keeping the people out of the castle?" Sour asked.

"It went ok," Sunset said simply.

"Well, at least we shouldn't have any interruptions," Sunny said. Sunset took a moment to look around the map room and realized something.

"Hey, have any of you seen Spike? I thought he was staying here with Ember, Starlight and the CMC," Sunset asked, a hint of fear in her tone.

"I haven't seen him or any of the others," Sugarcoat said. When Sugarcoat said that, Sunset started to get very worried.

"Sunset, are you here?" The people in the room heard from the door. Sunset turned around and saw Cadance and Shining Armor enter the room with Spike and Starlight.

"Cadance, Shining, what are you doing here?" Sunset asked.

"Princess Luna called her here," Spike said.

"It's true, Luna and Celestia sent us a letter telling us to come to Ponyville as fast as possible," Shining said.

"Then she told you to come because of the attack?" Sunset asked.

"Actually, I called them for something different," Luna's voice said from the entrance. Sunset looked and saw Luna caring an injured Celestia. Almost immediately, Starlight and Indigo ran up to Celestia and took her from Luna, leading her into the room.

"Prin- Luna, what do you mean and why is Celestia so injured?" Sunset asked in a panicked tone.

"Well, my sister and I were going to talk about something, but the attack put a wrench in my plans," Luna said.

"I still need to know why Celestia is injured," Sunset said.

"Well, that has to do with the attack that happened today," Luna said as she walked next to Celestia.

"Do you know who attacked Ponyville?" Sunset asked urgently. Luna looked at Celestia and the two shared an uncomfortable look before Celestia nodded to something.

"It was Solar Flare," Luna said in an uncomfortable tone of voice. This caused almost everyone in to room to grasp out of disbelief.

"Wait, I thought the Elements of Harmony got rid of Solar Flare?" Sunset said.

"They did, but somehow she managed to come back," Celestia said, wincing at a pain in her side.

"So, we just have to get rid of her again?" Indigo asked.

"No, she is more powerful than when you first got the Elements, even with your Rainbow Power, I don't think you'll be able to stop her," Luna said grimly. This made a silence go over the room.

"Then what are we supposed to do about it Princess Luna?" Sunny asked. This made Luna and Celestia smile, which seemed to make Spike and Starlight realize something.

"Sunset, just to make sure, where is the notebook from Twilight?" Luna asked.

"I have it with me, why do you ask?" Sunset said.

"I just wanted to know so you won't be confused by something," Luna said. Sunset was confused until an idea came into her mind.

"Are you going to suggest asking Twilight for help?" Sunset asked nervously as she was worried from her friend.

"Well, to that I have to say both yes and no," Luna said. Sunset tried to process that and became confused.

"Wait, what?" Sunset said.

"In order to explain, I have to ask a question to everyone the room," Luna said. The room, which had some chatter, was now completely quiet. "Has anyone here heard about the attack on Canterlot yesterday?" Luna asked. Everyone in the room raised their hand in response to the question.

"Wait, what exactly happened in Canterlot Luna?" Cadance asked.

"Well, to put it simply, it was an incident that is connected today," Luna said.

"So Solar Flare was behind it?" Sour asked.

"No, it was a new enemy that we haven't seen before," Luna said.

"Then what do we do about this new enemy?" Lemon asked.

"Well, we get help from Twilight Sparkle," Luna said. This statement confused the room and seemed to make Sunset very nervous.

"But how do we get her over if Sunset had her notebook?" Shining asked. Luna simply smiled and looked at Celestia, who Sunset noticed was looking at the entrance. Sunset turned around and was shocked by who she saw standing there.

"T-Twilight?" Sunset said as she walked forward. When Twilight saw Sunset she simply started to walk forward to meet Sunset and seemed to motion someone over. Everyone saw this happening and were all confused as to why Twilight was there. When Twilight and Sunset meet up, the two seemed to look over each.

"Hello Sunset," Twilight said with a slight smile on her face. It was at that point that Sunset became cautious.

"Are you the actual Twilight?" Sunset asked cautiously.

"Do you want to explain it to them or should we?" Twilight asked. Sunset was about to ask what she meant when Celestia spoke up.

"I think you and Aurora should explain my student," Celestia said. Sunset took a second to process that and immediately was confused. Before anyone could say anything, everyone heard some footsteps and looked to see a girl that looked like Twilight enter the room. This made Sunset even more confused and made her ask a question that was on her mind.

"Wait, what is going on?" Sunset asked.

"Well, to put it simply Aurora and I from another dimension," Twilight said.

"Does that mean you're from another universe?" Sour asked

"It does," Aurora said. When Aurora spoke, Sunset could swear that she was hiding a malicious tone.

"So, where are you from?" Sugarcoat asked.

"Well, we are from the human world in our dimension," Twilight explained.

"So, you're from your version of Canterlot High?" Sunset asked.

"You would be correct," Twilight asked. While everyone in the room believed her, Sugarcoat doubted that she was telling the whole truth and decided to talk to Sunset after the meeting.

"What I'm curious about is how you are going to help us fight this new threat?" Sunset asked.

"Well, we know how to combat the threat," Twilight said.

"Really? What is it?" Cadance asked. Twilight and Aurora looked at each other, nodded, and walked over to Celestia and Luna.

"Can we speak to you two in private?" Twilight asked Luna. The Moon Princess nodded and led the four of them to a corner. It was at that point that Sunset felt someone pulling on her shirt. She turned around and saw Sugarcoat with a concerned look on her face.

"What is it?" Sunset asked.

"Can I speak to you really quick?" Sugarcoat responded. Sunset nodded yes and the two moved away from the group.

"What are you worried about?" Sunset inquired.

"What makes you think I'm worried about anything?" Sugarcoat asked.

"Well, you called me here for a reason," Sunset said.

"Ok, you're right. I don't think that Twilight and Aurora are telling the truth," Sugarcoat told Sunset.

"So you think they're lying?" Sunset questioned.

"I should rephrase what I said. While there are some parts of their story I believe, I don't think they are telling the whole truth," Sugarcoat said.

"So, do you trust them yet?" Sunset said as she looked at their guests.

"I'm still undecided, but I would recommend being cautious around them," Sugarcoat told Sunset before heading back to the group. Sunset went back to the group as well just as Twilight, Aurora, Luna, and Celestia returned.

"We would like to move this meeting to another room," Twilight said.

"Why?" Sunset asked.

"In order to show you how we are going to combat the threat," Aurora said. Sunset thought about that for a moment before deciding.

"Very well, I know as a place that would be good," Sunset said.

"Lead the way Princess," Twilight said. Sunset walked ahead of everyone, opened the door, and lead the group to an appropriate room.

* * *

After asking Twilight about what room she wanted, the group arrived in a big empty room. "Is this fine?" Sunset asked.

"This is perfect, thank you Princess," Twilight said as she and Aurora walked in.

"You're welcome, but what did you want to show us that we had to switch rooms?" Sunset asked.

"Well, it was to explain what the threat is and show how me and Aurora can combat it," Twilight said.

"Wait, you know what we're dealing with?" Indigo asked.

"Yes, and before wonder if we caused it, we didn't do anything," Aurora responded.

"Well, what exactly are we dealing with?" Shining asked.

"We can tell you what we know, but we don't know what is causing them to be here," Twilight said.

"So, what do you know about our enemy?" Sunset said as she got ready to make some notes.

"Well, there are two different enemies with the same propose, trying to cause havoc around Equestria. The first is known as Kamen Riders. Now these Riders are for the most part good, but we believe someone is controlling them and causing them to do evil things."

"The second enemy is commonly known as Kaijins. They are the enemy of the Kamen Riders and come from many various organizations and have many forms. These things are usually pure evil and they will cause destruction without hesitation."

After Twilight and Aurora finished their explanation, the entire room was silent for a few moments before Twilight spoke up. "Do you have any questions?" Twilight asked.

"I do have one, why so you say that Kaijin are usually evil?" Sunset asked.

"Well, while it is rare, there are some Kaijin who are nice and don't want to cause destruction as well as those who follow a code of honor," Twilight explained as she thought of Roidmude 072.

"I also wanted to ask something," Sour said in a quiet voice.

"What would that be?" Aurora asked.

"Um, why do you think someone is controlling the Kamen Riders?" Sour asked nervously. Twilight looked at Aurora, who smiled as she put on the Mega Ulorder.

"What is that?" Sunset asked.

"It's the answer to your question," Aurora said as she got out the Necrom Eyecon. Before Sunset could ask what she meant, she noticed that Twilight moved away from Aurora.

"Should we be worried?" Sunset asked cautiously.

"Just stay where you are and you'll be fine," Twilight said as Aurora pushed the button on the side of the Eyecon.

" **STANDBY!** "

That statement shocked the whole room except for Celestia, Luna, and Twilight. Aurora put the Eyecon inside the Mega Ulorder and pressed the button on side.

" **YES SIR! LOADING!** "

After the Necrom Parka Ghost appeared, which amazed most of the group, Aurora did a familiar set of movements.

" **HENSHIN!** "

" **TENGAN! NECROM! MEGA ULORD! CRASH INVASDERS!** "

After transforming into Necrom, Aurora turned to the group, most of whom were incredibly surprised. "So, I believe this answers your question Sour," Aurora said.

"Wait, then that means that you and Twilight are Kamen Riders?" Cadance asked out of amazement.

"That is right, it's also how we are going to combat the threat," Twilight said.

"Wait, that means that you two are going to have to fight other riders as well?" Sugarcoat asked. That question made Twilight and Aurora go silent.

"As much as we don't want to, we have to protect this world. We don't want this threat to happen to our world," Twilight said. That sentence caused Sour to walk up to the two of them and hug them both. This surprised the two and they both hugged back in response.

"Thank you for the kindness, we both appreciate it," Aurora said.

"Don't mention it; it's what the Element of Kindness does," Sour said which seemed to make Twilight remember something that her Sunset told her about.

" _So, these girls are the Elements of Harmony,_ " Twilight thought with a smile.

"Um, you'll be able to protect this world right?" Lemon asked.

"We will protect this world, no matter what," Aurora said. It was at that point that the rest of the group walked up to the two.

"Hey, is there any way that we can help you?" Indigo asked.

"Well, if we could stay here in the castle and have some help from Sunset and her friends, that would be nice," Twilight said.

"I think that could be arranged, don't you think so Sunset?" Luna said as she put a hand on Sunset's shoulder.

"It can be arranged, but will they be able to protect people in different cities?" Sunset asked curiously.

"I don't know, but somehow I think they will find a way," Luna said. With that Celestia, Luna, and Sunset went to go make the necessary arrangements while Twilight and Aurora were bombarded with questions.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a hidden location in the Everfree Forest, Solar Flare was just arriving at her hiding place. "Damn it, just when I had them cornered, those Kamen Riders had to ruin everything," Solar said angrily. Eventually, after some more venting, she calmed down and gave a devilish smile. "No matter, it just means that I'll have to take care of the riders first," Solar said in a devilish tone.

"Will you require my help?" a voice said from the shadows.

"You again, how did you even get in here?" Solar asked in an annoyed tone.

"I have my ways. Will you require my help?" the voice responded. After considering her options, Solar eventually made up her mind

"Very well, I require your assistance, but what can you do?" Solar asked. In response, Solar saw a creature, similar to the one who attacked Ponyville with her, emerge from the shadows.

"I can help you defeat the Kamen Riders," the voice said. At that, Solar began to laugh maniacally.

"Oh, this is great, now to form a plan to get rid of the riders," Solar said. With that, Solar began to think about how she could go about getting rid of the Kamen Riders.


	6. Interlude 1

**Interlude 1: Some Bad News**

Principle Celestia was resting in her office after she finished helping Sunset look for any portals. " _I'm just glad that we didn't find any portals around the school,_ " Celestia thought to herself. It was a few moments later that there was a knock on her door. "Come in," Celestia said. When the door opened, a familiar face entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Principle Celestia," the student said.

"Indigo Zap, to what do I owe the pleasure of a Crystal Prep student visiting Canterlot High?" Celestia said in a friendly tone as she motioned for her to sit down.

"Well, I just came to see how the egghead was doing and give you an update on how Crystal Prep is at the moment," Indigo said as she sat down. Celestia noted that Indigo was actually in normal clothes rather than her school uniform.

"I notice that you are not wearing the Crystal Prep, has that been gotten rid of?" Celestia asked.

"They did actually; Cadance has been a very good Principle. She has gotten rid of a lot of the rules at Crystal Prep and it is much friendlier over there," Indigo told Celestia.

"Well, I always did know that Cadance was the better principle, but I would never say that to Cinch. How is she by the way?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, she was fired and taken to prison," Indigo said.

"I'm glad she got her just deserts," Celestia said.

"So is everyone at Crystal Prep. Which does remind me, how is Twilight fitting in here?" Indigo asked.

"She is doing well, but I do think that she does feel bad about what she did at the Friendship Games," Celestia said.

"I can kind of see how she feels," Indigo said in an appreciative tone.

"Would you like to talk to her?" Celestia offered kindly.

"I wouldn't mind, but I'm not sure how she would feel after how me and the others treated her," Indigo admitted as she looked towards the ground in shame.

"I have a feeling that she would love to at least hear an apology from you," Celestia said. Indigo remained silent as she thought about how Twilight would react. Before either of them could say anything else, there was the sound of someone being pushed outside.

"What was that?" Indigo asked. Celestia got up and, realizing that the sound came from her office window, she opened the blinds. What she saw outside was a familiar student on the ground with cartoonish swirls in his eyes holding a device. "Who is that?" Indigo asked as she walked next to Celestia.

"That would be Cyclone, he's a good kid, but he often finds himself on the ground a lot," Celestia explained.

"He is really clumsy isn't he?" Indigo asked.

"A little, but he is very bright," Celestia said with a smile on her face. Indigo looked at the device Cyclone was holding and recognized it immediately.

"Hey, I recognize that device," Indigo told Celestia.

"You recognize it as well?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Of course, I would see Twilight take that into her lab at Crystal Prep a lot," Indigo explained.

"Wait, that device was originally Twilight's?" Celestia asked.

"It was, why do you ask?" Indigo responded.

"Because Twilight gave that device to Cyclone as a gift, although I'm not sure why she did," Celestia explained.

"Well, why don't we see what happened to him?" Indigo asked.

"I'm curious as well, because I want to know what he was doing with that device," Celestia said in a slightly worried tone.

"Well, why don't we go find out?" Indigo said as she walked to the door.

"Very well, follow me," Celestia said after she closed the window. The two exited the room and went outside to meet with Cyclone.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Cyclone was just getting up from the ground and shaking his head. "Ok, well that is good to know," Cyclone said to himself.

"What is good to know?" a familiar voice asked. Cyclone turned around and saw Principle Celestia and another student standing there.

"Oh, Principle Celestia, what are you doing here?" Cyclone asked curiously.

"Well, me and Indigo Zap, who I was meeting with, heard a noise and came to see what it was," Celestia explained.

"Wait, you mean the Indigo Zap from Crystal Prep?" Cyclone asked.

"I am," Indigo said nervously.

"Twilight has said a lot about you," Cyclone said.

"She has, and what would that be?" Indigo asked in a defeated tone.

"Well, she told me that you didn't treat her like a friend and that you seemed like you didn't like her," Cyclone told her. Indigo seemed to be hurt at that comment. "However, she also said that she would have endured it and that she would have liked to become friends with you and the other Shadowbolts," Cyclone finished.

"She did? Even after all we told and did to her?" Indigo asked happily.

"Yes, she did want to become friends with you," Cyclone said. Indigo smiled and started to tear up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw that Celestia had a smile on her face that seemed to have an understanding feeling.

"That reminds me, have you seen Twilight recently?" Celestia asked curiously. Cyclone, in response, started to smile and laugh nervously. While Indigo was a little creped out by it, Celestia recognized it and immediately became worried.

"What happened to Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"Wait, what are you talking about Principle Celestia?" Indigo asked to clarify.

"Well, I have watched over Cyclone for the past two years he has been here and that reaction usually means that something has happened," Celestia explained. Before Cyclone could say anything, the three heard a sound like a portal opening. Cyclone immediately ran in the direction of the portal with Celestia and Indigo following close behind. When Celestia and Indigo caught up to Cyclone, they saw that he was kneeling on the ground in front of a portal with the device scanning the portal.

"Wait, isn't that one of Midnight's portals from the Friendship Games? I thought that Sunset got rid of them all when she and Midnight fought," Indigo said in a panicked tone.

"Well, some of Midnight's magic remained, so some portals do still appear. What I'm curious about is why Cyclone is so interested in them," Celestia told Indigo. After Celestia finished that sentence, the device seemed to beep and show some numbers.

"Sweet! This portal leads to the same dimension that she ended up in," Cyclone said in a happy tone.

"Cyclone, what happened and why are you scanning this portal?" Celestia asked in a worried tone.

"Well, this does lead me to give you a bit of bad news about Twilight," Cyclone said cautiously.

"What happened to Twilight?" Indigo asked in a worried tone.

"Well, she kind of got sucked into one of the portals that appeared," Cyclone said as he started to shake a little. That caused Indigo and Celestia to be very shocked.

"Wait, do you mean she fell in?" Celestia asked.

"I'll explain in a little bit, but this portal leads to the same place that Twilight ended up at," Cyclone said. Without saying anything, Indigo walked up to the portal with Cyclone taking note.

"Hey what are you doing?" Cyclone asked as he moved behind Indigo.

"I want to go help Twilight," Indigo said as she reached out to the portal. As soon as her hand touched the portal, she was rocketed backwards and caught by Cyclone.

"You ok?" Cyclone asked.

"I've been better," Indigo said in slight pain. Cyclone and Celestia looked at the portal and saw a black mist around it.

"That mist…" Cyclone said to himself. After Wind said that, the portal disappeared into thin air.

"So, did we lose our chance to get Twilight back?" Indigo asked out of disappointment.

"No, remember that Cyclone saw getting sucked through a portal to the same dimension that the one we saw lead to," Celestia said.

"Could you explain it to me in simpler terms?" Indigo asked.

"Well, you play video games right?" Cyclone responded.

"I do," Indigo said dryly.

"Well, imagine you are playing a game and you reach a point where you can't return to an area, but you eventually find or discover a way to return to that area," Cyclone described.

"Oh, I think I get it now," Indigo said.

"How did you do that?" Celestia asked.

"Trust me, even though I don't seem like it, I play a lot of video game myself," Cyclone told Celestia.

"So, what do we do about the portal?" Indigo asked.

"Well, I think it is very likely that another that leads to the same dimension as this portal lead to," Cyclone explained.

"Wait, couldn't we just contact Princess Twilight and tell her about the situation?" Celestia questioned.

"That won't work," Cyclone said as he walked towards the portal.

"Wait, why won't it work?" Celestia asked. In response, Cyclone showed Celestia the numbers that were on the device.

"These are the coordinates to the dimension that Twilight is located in," Cyclone said as he took out a notebook and wrote down the numbers.

"Wait, she's not in Sunset's home dimension is she?" Celestia asked.

"Exactly, she is in another dimension entirely," Cyclone said as he closed the notebook.

"Wait, how are we going to get her back in that case?" Indigo asked.

"We can't, that is up to her to find out," Cyclone said sadly. The magnitude of those words hit Celestia and Indigo realized what they meant. "That doesn't mean we can't send help to her," Cyclone told the two.

"I thought you said she had to get back on her own," Celestia said.

"I did, but that does not mean we can't send help. The portal seems to only keep people from entering it, not objects," Cyclone explained.

"So, what can we do?" Celestia asked curiously. Cyclone thought about it for a little bit and came up with an idea.

"Do you think you can come by the same time next week?" Cyclone asked Indigo.

"I can, why do you ask?" Indigo responded.

"I need you to bring the smartest among your group of friends and explain the situation to them," Cyclone explained.

"Ok," Indigo said.

"What are you planning Cyclone?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Well, I have an idea, but I need to know something," Cyclone told her.

"Is it something private?" Celestia asked as she looked at Indigo.

"Hey, I was taking off anyway," Indigo said as she walked off.

"Sorry to cut our meeting short Indigo," Celestia said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine, I'll see you two next week," Indigo said as she walked off the grounds.

"So what do you have in mind?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Well, I'll explain at you office," Cyclone said as she walked towards the school. Celestia followed him as students left school for the day.


	7. Battle 05

**Battle 5: A New Power Takes Flight!**

A few days had passed since Solar Flare returned and things were slowly going back to normal. At the Friendship Castle, Twilight was using the opportunity to test out the cards she had gotten over the past two days. " _Now, where is a good place for me to practice?_ " Twilight thought as she walked the halls of the castle.

"Hey Twilight, you looking for something?" she heard Indigo say from next to her.

"I'm just looking for a place to test some of my cards, but I don't know where would be a good place to do it," Twilight told her companion.

"Well there is a training hall that doesn't get used, I can lead you to it," Indigo told Twilight.

"That's good, but why are you so eager to lead me to the training hall?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just helping out a friend," Indigo said innocently as she led Twilight to the training hall.

"Well, I know someone back in my universe who is like you and she likes stuff that is super hero related," Twilight explained. Indigo stayed silent as she thought about what Twilight said.

"You're really sharp, you know that?" Indigo commented.

"Hey, I was just taking a guess with the knowledge I knew," Twilight said.

"Well, you are right in that I do like superheroes, I've always want to be one," Indigo admitted.

"Is that why you want to see me try out my cards and see my rider form?" Twilight asked.

"Of course it is," Indigo said in an excited tone. Twilight simply smiled as the two arrived at the training hall. When they entered the room, they saw that Sour Sweet was sitting there. "Sour what are you doing here?" Indigo asked.

"Oh, hello there Indigo and Twilight. I'm just thinking about something and didn't pay attention to where I was going," Sour said.

"Well, do you want to stay while Twilight practices using some of her cards?" Indigo asked in a caring tone.

"Um, I don't mind staying," Sour said nervously.

"Ok, I guess I should go join Sour. Don't worry about us; just pretend we're not here," Indigo said as she went to sit with Sour. Twilight simply nodded and walked to the center of the room.

"If anything happens while I train, be sure to let me know so I can stop," Twilight told the two. Indigo and Sour nodded in understanding and Twilight smiled. "Well, I think that I should do that first," Twilight thought as she summoned the belt. She quickly reached over to her DecaBooker and pulled out her IC Card.

"What's that card for?" Indigo asked curiously.

"This is the card I use to Henshin into my Rider Armor," Twilight said as she inserted it into the belt. " **Henshin!** "

" **Ganbaride! Viral ON!** "

With that, Twilight had fully transformed into Kamen Rider Viral. "What do you think?" Twilight asked the two onlookers. When she turned, she saw that both of them looked amazed. "That tells me everything I need to know," Twilight said laughing slightly. She then proceeded to take out all of her cards and examine them.

" _Ok, so I have all three of Machine Chaser's Weapons, cards for Ghost, Specter, Decade, and Necrom along Grimm & Sanzo, The Rocket & Drill Modules, and Billy the Rod,_" Twilight thought as she looked over them. She then put all of the cards back except for Decade. " _Let me see, if I can use weapons of the cards in that back slot, I wonder…,_ " Twilight thought as she put the card in them back slot.

" **Rider Card, Set! Ready?** "

"I think I know what to do from here," Twilight said to herself as she pushed the middle button.

" **OK! Change: Decade!** "

The ring of data came back and showed Decades symbol before the armor changed to Decade. Twilight looked over herself and was amazed by what had happened to her. "This is amazing," Twilight said as she felt the Decade armor. She then felt someone tackle her into a hug and saw that Indigo was hugging her.

"That looks amazing, how did you do that and can you teach me?" Indigo asked in an excited tone.

"Well, I used one of my cards in the back slot to change into the Rider on the card. If it's a weapon, I get the weapon on the card. As for training you, I'll think about it," Twilight said as she canceled her transformation.

"Um, can I ask a question?" Sour said in a nervous voice.

"Sure, what is it?" Twilight responded.

"Um, is this one of your cards?" Sour said as she held out a card. Twilight took the card and saw that is was one of her cards, but it was blank.

"It is, but you can keep it for now. If anything happens to it, let me know immediately," Twilight said as she handed back the card to Sour.

"Ok, I just thought I should ask," Sour said.

"Well, I think I'm going to get Aurora and go for a walk around town for a little bit," Twilight said as she headed for the door.

"You want me and Sour to come with? We could show you around the town since you and Aurora are new to Ponyville," Indigo suggested. Twilight thought about that and decided that it would be the best course of action.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Twilight said.

"Great, come on," Indigo said enthusiastically.

"Ok, I'll go get Aurora and we'll come down," Twilight said as she opened the door.

"Me and Sour will wait by the entrance to the castle for you," Indigo said with a big smile on her face. With that, Indigo and Sour went to wait by the entrance of the castle while Twilight went to go get Aurora.

* * *

Meanwhile with Midnight disguised as Aurora, she was taking the opportunity to talk with Spike and Sunset about their time here. "So, you've been in this town for three years, but you've only lived in this castle for a few months?" Aurora asked curiously.

"That is correct, and before you ask about how this castle made of pure crystal came to be, it's a long story," Sunset told her as she was putting some papers away.

"You know, that is probably for the best," Aurora said.

"Hey Aurora, mind if I ask you something?" Spike asked.

"What is it?" Aurora responded. After she said that, Spike pulled out a weapon that looked similar to Specter's Gan Gan Hand and what looked like a sheath for the weapon.

"I found this on the ground, is this yours?" Spike asked as he held it out. Midnight grabbed the weapon and examined it out of amazement. After she looked over it, she saw a green light emanate from her pocket. She reached in and took out her Necrom Eyecon.

"Well, I do believe this is the weapon for my Rider form," Aurora said happily.

"Spike, where did you find this?" Sunset asked curiously.

"Well, I did find it on the ground while helping the people yesterday, but it felt like someone gave it to me," Spike told the two of them. Aurora put away the Necrom Eyecon and grabbed the sheath from Spike.

"Do you mind holding this for me for a bit?" Aurora asked Spike. Spike took the weapon in his hand and held it for Aurora. Aurora then put on the sheath for the weapon which went on her back. After the put the sheath on, she then took the weapon and put it in the sheath.

"How do I look?" Aurora asked afterward.

"You look nice," Sunset said.

"I agree," Spike added. At that moment, the door to the room they were in opened and Twilight entered the room.

"Hey Sunset, have you seen Aurora?" Twilight asked as she entered the room.

"I'm right here, what did you need?" Aurora asked while Spike and Sunset laughed silently at Twilight's obliviousness.

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you wanted to tour Ponyville with me, Indigo, and Sour?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I don't mind, it'll be good to know where everything in this town is located," Aurora said as she walked towards Twilight.

"Well, neither me nor Spike will be able to join because we are looking for a way to get both of you back to your home dimension," Sunset explained.

"Wait, are you being serious?" Twilight asked ecstatically.

"Well, all I'm going to say is to just be patient and believe, magic is a very fickle thing and it will be hard to find the correct spell," Spike told Twilight.

"Not only that, but I don't even know the correct spell that I need to use. Since I don't know the spell, I can't cast the spell," Sunset clarified. That caused Twilight to become slightly sad, but she felt Aurora's hand on her back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll figure out something," Aurora told Twilight in a happy tone.

"I know they will, come on, let's go meet with Indigo and Sour," Twilight said as she left the room.

"Well, I'll be seeing you two later," Aurora said as she started to exit the room.

"Hey, could I ask a favor of you?" Sunset asked as she approached Aurora.

"Sure, what do you need?" Aurora responded. After she said that, Sunset pulled Aurora close and whispered the favor to her. The favor caused Aurora to be rather surprised.

"Wait, are you sure you want me to do that?" Aurora asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, and don't worry, I'll take care of everything that happens," Sunset reassured her in a calming tone.

"Ok, if you're sure," Aurora said.

"Aurora! Are you coming?" Twilight called from down the hall.

"I'm coming! Got to go," Aurora said as she ran down the hall. Sunset and Spike waved goodbye as they went back to looking for a spell.

"Hey, what was the favor you were going to ask Aurora for?" Spike asked curiously.

"Just trust me when I say it's a secret, it's something you'll learn in about a week," Sunset told Spike. Spike just nodded and went back to looking for the spell.

* * *

Twilight, Indigo, and Sour were waiting at the entrance and were about to leave when Aurora came down the hall. "Sorry I'm late, Sunset had to tell me something," Aurora said panting from running.

"Its fine, we were just about to leave without you, but you came just in time," Twilight said.

"By the way, what is that thing on your back?" Indigo asked when the saw the weapon on Aurora's back.

"Oh, this is my weapon," Aurora told them.

"And where did it come from?" Sour asked nervously.

"Spike said he found it yesterday when he was helping to evacuate the people," Aurora explained.

"Oh, will it be safe to have that weapon in view for everyone to see?" Indigo asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure about that, but since I'm with you and Sour, I figure that I should be fine," Aurora told Indigo. At that moment, a letter magically appeared in front of Twilight. Twilight took the letter, opened it, and read it aloud.

" _Dear Twilight and Midnight,_

 _I just wanted to let you know something that Luna and I did yesterday before we returned to Canterlot. We informed the Guards that are stationed in Ponyville that you two can carry weapons to help defend the town. Luna will work on letting the other cities know of this so that you can carry your weapons without any trouble._

 _From Princess Celestia_ "

After Twilight finished, she looked at the three others in a room. "Well, that is very convenient," Twilight said as she got out the sheath for her Viral Blade.

"Wait, you had that on you this whole time?" Aurora asked.

"I did, just don't ask how I kept it hidden," Twilight told Aurora as she put on the sheath.

"Um, I hate to be a bother, but who is Midnight?" Sour asked. When Sour said that, Twilight and Aurora realized who the letter was addressed to.

"Yeah, I don't know anyone named Midnight, do either of you two do?" Indigo asked the two of them. Twilight struggled to come up with an answer, but Aurora thought of a solution to the issue.

"Princess Celestia was referring to me when she said Midnight," Aurora said.

"But I thought you name is Aurora," Indigo said.

"Aurora is the name I was actually born with, but the name I prefer to my go is Midnight," Aurora told Indigo and Sour.

"Oh, well why do you prefer Midnight in that case?" Sour asked. Aurora stayed silent at that and thought back to the Friendship Games.

"It's because of something that happened to me in my past. It's something personal, and I don't want to talk about it," Aurora said as she looked down at the floor and clenched her fist.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked," Sour said as she hid behind her hair out of embarrassment.

"Its fine, I wanted to tell someone anyway," Aurora said in an appreciative tone.

"Well… we should probably get going before this gets anymore awkward," Indigo said.

"I agree, we should go," Twilight said in a hurry. With that awkward exchange, the four of them left to take a tour of the town.

(hl)

"So, what kind of town is Ponyville?" Twilight asked as she walked next to Indigo with Aurora talking to Sour behind her.

"Ponyville is a town that is small, but has a nice friendly community. We also have a good amount of things to keep visitors preoccupied," Indigo told Twilight.

"I imagine that there are a few notable landmarks in the town?" Twilight asked.

"There are a few, there is the Sugar Sweet Candy Store where Sugarcoat works, the local studio where Lemon works, and the Carousel Boutique where Sunny works," Indigo recalled.

"Wait, what about you and Sour? Do you two have any special jobs?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I work at the local animal shelter," Sour spoke up from behind her.

"As for me, I work on the weather team to help keep the weather here under control," Indigo told her. Twilight made note of all that information, then did a double take as she realized what Indigo said.

"Wait; help keep the weather under control?" Twilight asked as her mind tried to process that information.

"Oh right, your world works differently than ours. So, if your world is like the one where our Twilight is, than I'm going to assume that your weather is natural?" Indigo said.

"It is, but how do you know that?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well, to be honest that was one part of Sunset's story I was interested in," Indigo said.

"I thought you slept through the entire thing," Sour commented from the back. Twilight and Aurora started to laugh at that comment while Aurora looked at Sour with a bit of a blush on her embarrassment.

"Well, it's true, but that is one part I was awake for," Indigo said in a hurry.

"Hey, its fine, me and Midnight aren't going to judge you," Twilight said through her laughter.

"I know you aren't but it's still embarrassing," Indigo said. Before any of them could say anything, they heard some screaming from nearby.

"That doesn't sound good," Sour said nervously.

"Come on, let's go see what it is," Indigo said as she rushed off. Sour, Twilight, and Aurora ran off after her to help her with whatever was happening.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, a few minutes ago…_

"So, what do you have in mind for attacking that town now?" The hooded figure asked Solar Flare.

"Well, I plan on sending another monster in there, but I don't know which one to send," Flare said as she looked over the ones they had.

"Well, I have an idea that might work, why not send two out?" the hooded figure suggested. Flare mulled over that idea in her mind and realized something.

"Do you know if any of these can fly?" Flare responded with a devilish smile forming on her face.

"I have a few, but what if that girl interferes?" the figure asked.

"Well, if she does interfere and defeat the enemy, we can at least gauge her combat abilities and any new abilities she might have," Flare explained.

"What do you plan to do with the data we collect on her anyway?" the figure asked.

"I want to keep that a secret for now," Flare said as she walked to the computer she had set up.

"Very well, I will go prepare the monsters and send them out," the figure said as she began to walk off.

"By the way, do you have a name I can call you by? I know you're a female, but a name would be better than you," Flare asked curiously as she sat down at the computer. The figure turned around and seemed to think about that.

"You may call me Omega," the figure told Flare before disappearing around a corner. Flare made it a note to remember that name as she looked through the data she had on the girl.

"Twilight Sparkle, you have made a grave mistake challenging me," Flare said to herself as she looked at a picture of Twilight on her screen.

* * *

Back at Ponyville, Twilight and the others arrived at the source of the commotion and saw several people running away. Indigo thought quickly and grabbed one of the citizens that was feeling. "What's attacking the town?!" Indigo asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't know, all I know is that the attack came from the sky," the pony told her.

"Thanks for the information. Sour, do you think that you can help evacuate the area?" Indigo said as she let go of the citizen. Sour nodded and proceeded to run off to help lead the townspeople to safety. "You guys hear what he said?" Indigo asked Twilight and Aurora.

"We did, as far as we know, there are very few flying monsters in the shows, but there are a few that we can think of," Twilight said as she remembered the various monsters.

"I'm going over the ones I know of in my head, and I might know a few," Aurora told the two as they approached the area. Indigo was about to say something when she noticed something overhead.

"Get down!" Indigo screamed as she dodged. Twilight and Aurora did the same just before a barrage of projectiles came at them. They all looked up and saw two creatures flying in the air, which Twilight immediately recognized.

"Those are the Hikoki Gamma. They're two brothers who are pretty much masters of flying," Twilight said as she got her sword from its sheath.

"But the fact that they are both here makes me wonder what Solar Flare is plotting," Aurora wondered aloud as she got her weapon out.

"I know you two can take care of those two, but if there's any help you need, I'll be here," Rainbow told the two as she went somewhere safe. Twilight and Aurora got out their transformation items and got ready to Henshin.

" **STANDBY!** "

" **YES SIR! LOADING!** "

" **HENSHIN!** "

" **Ganbaride: VIRAL ON!** "

" **TENGAN! NECROM! MEGA ULORD! CRASH INVADERS!** "

"You know, you could have sent Indigo away," Midnight asked after the two of them transformed.

"I could have, but I don't know how I am going to be able to take care of these guys," Twilight told Midnight.

"You've got a point there," Midnight said as the two Hikoki Gamma flew down towards them. Twilight and Midnight got ready for the incoming attack as they decided to each take a separate Gamma. "Take the right one, I'll take the left one," Midnight told Twilight as she fired a shot at the right Gamma.

Twilight saw the younger of the two Gammas go after Midnight and got ready for the one coming at her. She dodged the charge it was doing by jumping over the Gamma. She then took the opportunity to slash the Gamma and hopefully bring it down. The Gamma surprisingly dodged the attack and flew back into the air. "In that case, I might as well use that card," Twilight said as she put the Rocket Module card in her belt.

" **ROCKET ON!** "

Fourze's Rocket Module then appeared on her left arm and she got ready to take off. The Rocket Module the activated and she took off into the air.

Midnight was having an easier time taking care of her because she had a ranged weapon. Unfortunately, the Gamma seemed to figure out her strategy and dodged almost all of her shots. "Stay still you little pest!" Midnight said as the Gamma started to charge her again. Midnight then felt something click in her mind as she took out the Necrom Eyecon and got out the Grimm Eyecon. She clicked the button on the side and the iris changed to a number 14 before she put it in the Mega Ulorder.

" **YES SIR!** "

She pushed the button on the side of her Mega Ulorder and the Grimm Parka Ghost came out before she pushed the button to Ghost Change.

" **TENGAN! GRIMM! MEGA ULORD! FIGHTING PEN!** "

After changing into Necrom Grimm Damashi, she activated the pens on her shoulders and they wrapped around the Gamma holding it in place. "There we go, now take the blast's I'm going to give you," Midnight said as she fired her weapon at the Gamma. The Gamma struggled as she battled him constantly.

Twilight was having some trouble with taking care of the elder Gamma. "Damn it, this thing is so hard to control. How does Fourze make it look so easy?" Twilight wondered aloud as she struggled to control it. She turned the Gamma and went towards it only for it to dodge and knock her out of the sky. When she landed she felt the Rocket Module disappear and the card pop out of the driver.

"Twilight!" Midnight exclaimed as she turned to her. The younger Gamma used her moment of distraction to get out of the hold and get back into the air. The older Gamma then proceeded to charge at Twilight and fired his finger guns at her to keep her pinned down.

"Augh!" Twilight yelled as the shots came into contact with her and created several sparks. The Gamma stopped firing at Twilight and then charged at her. Before he came into contact with her, someone stood over, grabbed the Viral Saber that was on the ground, and slashed the Gamma before she the Gamma hit her. Twilight looked up and saw Indigo standing over her.

"You know, if you needed my help, you could have called me at any point," Indigo asked as she reached a hand to Twilight. Twilight took Indigo's hand and she helped her up from the ground.

"You know that you coming to get me was a risky move, but you still did it why?" Twilight asked as she took back the sword. The younger Gamma charged at two of them and almost reached them, but they heard several gunshots ground felt several bullets go by them and hit the Gamma in the chest. Indigo and Twilight turned around and saw that Sour was holding twin pistols that were pointed straight at the enemy.

"Looks like you two could use some help," Sour said in a completely different tone of voice from before. Twilight was extremely confused about what she saw in front of her and looked at Indigo for answers. What she saw an extremely surprised face as Sour got closer to the two.

"If I may ask, what is going on here?" Twilight asked Indigo. Indigo seemed to ignore the question as she Sour walked in front of the two.

"Nira, is that you?" Indigo asked out of amazement. Twilight was slightly confused until she remembered something that Sour had told her just before she transferred to Canterlot High.

"Indigo, if I may ask, does Sour have a split personality?" Twilight asked curiously.

"She does, sorry about not telling you earlier, but I figured that Sour would introduce you when she felt comfortable," Indigo told Twilight.

"She figured that now would be a good as time as any because it seemed appropriate," Nira said as she shot at the Gamma again.

"Fair point, what do I call you by the way?" Twilight asked.

"Nira Brave, a pleasure to meet you," Nira told Twilight.

"Ok, now if I may ask, why did you two decide to help me know full well that these Gammas could easily kill you?" Twilight asked as she went on guard.

"Well, I guess you could call it the freedom of the wind," Nira said.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked curiously.

"A better way to explain it is that Pegasi are free to have the sky to them. We naturally go with the wind and pretty much do whatever we want," Indigo explained.

"Of course, we also know the differences between good and bad choices and can react accordingly. We also take control of the weather and make it what we know is the best choice," Nira continued.

"But doesn't that logic seem a little flawed?" Twilight asked in a confused tone.

"You might be right on that. While we do choose our own path, sometimes that path is one of darkness or dangerous stunts. Sometimes the wind might be still and we lose are way," Nira said as she looked at Indigo.

"But it is during those times that we reach out to our friends and use them to help support us. That is what me and Nira think anyway," Indigo told Twilight. Twilight stayed silent as she thought about what they told her.

"You two like the freedom to do whatever want to do, don't you?" Twilight asked curiously.

"That's right, although Sour is a little more reserved on that idea," Nira said as she twirled the pistols she was carrying. Twilight smiled at that as she remembered Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "By the way, I believe this is yours," Nira said giving her the blank card.

"Hey, I could use some help over here," they heard Midnight say from the side. Twilight quickly nodded and started to head over when she noticed the card starting to glow.

"What's going on?" Indigo asked cautiously. As Twilight was about to answer, she felt two voices speak to her.

" _Take the card, young Rider, and unlock our power._ "

Twilight snapped out of her trance and took the card in her hand. When she did, she noticed that her IC card popped out of the slot it was in. Looking back at the card, she decided to do something that would seem natural to a Kamen Rider. When the card popped out, the suit parts seemed to disperse into data. She inserted the glowing into her IC card slot and put her Viral Card away.

" **IC CARD SET! PEGASUS, READY?** " Without even thinking, Twilight pressed the middle button on her belt.

" **GANBACHANGE: PEGASUS, SOAR!** " When she pressed the button, the three rings of data reappeared around Twilight and started to rotate between pieces of armor. The armor pieces it stopped on this time were a white helmet with an emblem of Wings on the helmet, a white armor piece, and white legs piece with a pair of grieves that had wings on them. After the armor equipped itself to Twilight, a pair of brilliant purple wings appeared on her back and her weapon changed to look like a rifle.

"Twilight, what happened to you?" Indigo asked in amazement.

"What I needed to win this battle. You two can help if you want, but I've got a city to protect," Twilight said as she dashed forward.

"Did you bring my katana?" Indigo asked Nira. Nira nodded as she tossed her a sheath with a sword that she had on her back. Indigo took out the sword from the sheath and instantly ran after Twilight with Nira following her.

Midnight saw what transpired and was doing her best to hold off the Roidmudes when Twilight stood next to her and shot at the older Gamma. "About time you got here," Midnight said as Indigo and Nira ran up behind them.

"So, you two came to help us?" Twilight asked.

"Of course," the two said.

"Now then, let's take care of this," Twilight said as she aimed the weapon at the Gamma and fired.


	8. Battle 06

**Battle 6: The Freedom of the Wind! Viral Pegasus Soars!**

From their hideout, Solar Flare and Omega were watching the battle from a projector that was set up to project any battle the riders had. "You know, I would imagine that you would be frustrated that your plan didn't turn out the way you wanted it to," Omega commented. Omega turned to Solar Flare and saw that she had her on the desk and looked a bit depressed.

"I'm not in denial that my plan didn't work," Flare told Omega in a sad tone.

"Just trust me, you'll get used to it as time goes on," Omega told Flare as he patted her on the back.

"Do all villains have to deal with constant defeats?" Flare asked in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, they do, but there are those times when the villains do have a victory to celebrate, it's just that those times are rare," Omega told Flare.

"Well, I guess the best thing for us to do is to watch the battle and wait for more information," Flare said as she lifted her head off the desk. Omega simply nodded and went back to watching the battle on screen.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the battle was raging on with Twilight, Midnight, Indigo, and Nira (Sour Sweet) fighting the two Hikoki Gamma. The four of them decided to split into two groups: Twilight and Rainbow taking to the air and Midnight and Nira providing covering fire. "You know, this turning out rather well for us," Midnight said as she blasted the younger Gamma with her weapon.

"I agree with you on that point," Nira said as she fired her pistols at the same Gamma that midnight was firing at. As they were talking, Twilight and Indigo were flying around taking care of the elder of the two Gammas.

"To your right!" Twilight yelled. Indigo dodged out of the way of the charging Gamma which let Twilight shoot him with her new weapon. Indigo immediately recovered and slashed at the Gamma with her Katana.

"Thanks, I could have done that myself, but I appreciate the help," Indigo told Twilight.

"Hey, I don't mind you saying that. Remember, I basically have a counterpart of you in my world," Twilight said as she continued to fire at the Gamma. Indigo simply smiled and slashed at the Gamma. Twilight then flew forward and kicked the Gamma towards the ground. Nira took flight towards the younger Gamma and kicked him towards the elder. The two Gamma hit each other and crashed down to the ground.

"You three ready to finish these chumps?" Midnight asked as the others landed.

"I'm ready, but what about Nira and Indigo?" Twilight asked the two.

"Just get ready for something pretty cool," Indigo told Twilight and Midnight with a smile. Midnight and Twilight just nodded and prepared their respective finishers. Midnight, having changed back to Necrom Damashi, put the Grimm Eyecon into the slot on her weapon.

" **DAI KAIGAN!** "

Twilight simply pressed the weapon summon button three times.

" **FINISHER, READY!** "

The two Gamma were just getting up as Twilight and Midnight both aimed their weapons at the two. When the two heard the clinking of metal, they turned and saw Nira and Indigo chanting something with their eyes closed while they each aimed one pistol at the two enemies. Just deciding to go with, Twilight and Midnight looked back at the Gamma and fired their finishers.

" **OMEGA FINISH!** "

" **VIRAL IMPACT!** "

As the two fired their weapons, Indigo and Nira opened their eyes; Nira's eyes glowed a deep red, while Indigo's eyes glowed a deep blue. The two then pull the trigger of their respective pistol and said one word simultaneously.

" **JACKPOT!** "

From the two pistols came two blasts of energy, one red and one blue, which traveled in a spiral towards the Gamma. Twilight and Midnights shots hit their marks, Twilight's being one single laser that hit the two Gamma and Midnight's being a pen that split into multiple and hit the enemy multiple times. The two attacks didn't quite finish them off, but the spiral came from behind the two riders and impacted the two Gamma, destroying them.

Twilight and Midnight looked back at the two Pegasi, who just smiled at them. "You know Twilight, I think I liked the surprise that Nira and Indigo had for us," Midnight said as the data from the Gamma entered Twilight's belt. Twilight and Midnight both canceled their transformations, Midnight still in her disguise, as Nira put away her pistols and Indigo sheathed her katana. The belt blinked three times as normal, but then something unexpected happened. Instead of the cards coming out like normal, three lights came out from the belt.

"What's going on Twilight?" Indigo asked cautiously as the lights floated there.

"I don't know," Twilight responded in a confused tone. At that moment, one of the lights floated towards her extended hand and formed into a light in the shape of a snake. Before Twilight could get more confused, the light faded revealing a very familiar looking mechanical blue cobra.

"Hey, isn't that Specter's Cobra Phone?" Aurora asked out of amazement. As if in response to the question, the cobra bit Twilight hand lightly, Twilight not flinching in the lightest, and let go.

"I think it is, and I think it has taken a bit of a liking to me," Twilight said happily. The cobra the hissed out of agreement and changed into a small, blue phone. Nira smiled and looked at the group, more specifically at Indigo.

"Well, I'm going to give back control to Sour. If you need to talk to me at all, just tell Sour and she'll let me out," Nira told them all. After she said that, she stayed silent for a little and bowed her head. When she lifted her head, she looked like her normal self. "Um, so how did it go?"Sour asked curiously in her usual nervous tone.

"It went good, but why did you bring out Nira? I know you wanted to help out, but why did you?" Indigo responded.

"Hey, no fighting, we can ask questions later, but for now let's see what else I got," Twilight told the two. After she said that, another light floated up to her head and created a flash of light as it did so. As Twilight covered her eyes, she felt something attach to her head. When the light faded, Aurora, Indigo, and Sour saw that Twilight had a futuristic looking visor over her eyes. As Twilight lifted it off, the belt blinked and a voice came out.

" **Wise Visor Acquired! This piece of equipment can scan various objects and creatures to record data about the magical and non-magical properties of the scanned item. Detailed data will be recorded into the logbook available via the Viral Access.** "

"Viral Access, what's that?" Aurora wondered aloud. Before anyone could comment further, the remaining light split into two pieces and went in two different directions. One light went towards the Friendship Castle and another floated towards Twilights left wrist. The light then formed what looked a handheld terminal of sorts that attached two Twilight's wrist. As she looked over the terminal, the belt spoke up once again.

" **Viral Access Acquired! This terminal can be used to access the logbook of the scans you obtain with the Wise Visor and to see what equipment and upgrades you currently have.** "

"Ok, well that is a good thing to know," Twilight said as she put the visor over here eyes.

"So, do you guys want to head back to the Friendship Castle?" Aurora asked Indigo and Sour. They both nodded and were about to take off when they noticed that Twilight looked to be mindlessly walking around. "Hey are you coming?" Aurora called to Twilight.

"Hang on, I'm scanning things," Twilight said as she looked at various objects and scanned them. Aurora, Indigo, and Sour just had this look that had a bit of predictability and kind said "Really?" After a few seconds, Indigo just walked over to Twilight, grabbed her arm, and started to pull her.

"I got her, let's get going," Indigo said as she dragged Twilight.

"Um, is your sister always like that?" Sour asked Aurora.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Aurora responded as she rubbed her head. Sour and Midnight then quickly went off to catch up with Indigo and Twilight.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, and convincing Twilight that they will have time to scan a lot more stuff later, the four of them arrived at the castle in the center of town. "You know, I think you're starting to get a little too obsessed with that Wise Visor," Aurora said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sorry, it's just that this is my first time that I am able to study magic closely and in detail," Twilight told Aurora in an embarrassed tone. Indigo and Sour looked at the two with a slight look of confusion.

"It's a long story, we'll tell you all later," Aurora told the two. Indigo and Sour just nodded and went inside the castle with Twilight and Aurora following behind them. When they entered, they saw a very panic looking Sunset pacing back and forth in the entry hall. After they closed the door, she looked up and dashed over to them.

"I'm so glad that you're all safe, I heard that there was another attack and I got worried," Sunset said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Hey don't worry about it egghead, these two took out the problem with a little help from me and Nira," Indigo said a confident tone.

"Are you crazy!? You helped the fight off the…" Sunset yelled before processing what Indigo said. Sunset quickly looked at Sour, who smiled shyly and hid behind Aurora.

"Don't worry, she changed back after the fight," Indigo told Sunset.

"Did you force her to change?" Sunset asked in a low voice.

"No, she did it by herself," Indigo told Sunset in a low voice. Before Sunset could say anything else, Twilight coughed to get her attention.

"Well, I do think that we deserve a bit of an explanation as to who Nira is and why you two seem so against Nira," Twilight said. Indigo and Sunset looked at each other before looking at Sour who was still hiding behind Aurora.

"Um, I don't mind telling them," Sour told the two. Sunset simply sighed and rubbed her head.

"Ok, in that case, follow me," Sunset said as she turned around. Sunset walked down the hall and the other followed her. After about a minute of walking, the five arrived at a meeting room that had several chairs, a big planning board, and a big round table.

"This is a really nice room," Twilight commented as they walked in.

"Thank you, this is actually a room we had no idea was here when we found it. I mean, we knew it was a meeting room, but we didn't really have a use for this place until now," Sunset told Twilight and Aurora. When they reached the table, they each took a seat in one of the chairs that were at the round table.

"So, do you want to start Sour?" Indigo asked in a nervous tone.

"Um, I guess I can, but what do you two think I should start with?" Sour responded as she looked towards Twilight and Aurora.

"Well, I think that telling us about Nira would be a good point to start with," Twilight told Sour.

"Oh, in that case I guess I'm the best person to talk to about that. Well, Nira is my more outgoing half if you couldn't tell from the battle," Sour began to explain.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sunset interrupted.

"I'll tell you later," Indigo told Twilight.

"Anyway, Nira is like Indigo in the sense that she is incredibly brave and not afraid of much," Sour continued. Aurora took a quick glance at Indigo and saw that she was blushing lightly, which caused Aurora to smile. "One thing that remains the same between me and her is our kindness towards people," Sour explained.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Oh right, I guess this would be a good time to mention this. You see, me, Indigo, Sour, Sunny, Sugarcoat, and Lemon are, or more specifically we were, known as the Elements of Harmony. I am the leader and wielder of the Element of Magic. Indigo and Sour here were the Elements of Loyalty and Kindness respectively. The others are the Elements of Generosity, Honesty, and Laughter in that order." Sunset told the two.

"Wait, you said the Elements of Harmony right?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" Sunset responded.

"Well, it's something that me and Aurora would rather explain later, so if you could please continue," Twilight said in an uncomfortable tone.

"Yes, now where was I. Um, well since me and Nira do share a similar level of kindness, we are able to switch on a whim or when we desire or need to switch," Sour explained. After she said that, Sour remained silent as she thought of what was left to explain. "Well, that's about really," Sour told the two.

"Ok, well, I think that me and Aurora will turn in for the day. Those monsters were really tough," Twilight said.

"By the way, do you know where you we are going to stay Sunset?" Aurora asked as they got up.

"Oh, um, I think that I can take them to the room, if you don't mind that is," Sour told Sunset.

"I don't see why not," Sunset said with a smile. After she said that, Twilight, Aurora, and Sour left the room, leaving Sunset and Indigo sitting there.

"You know, I'm just glad that they didn't ask about the origin of Nira," Indigo said after the door to the room closed.

"Please don't remind me of that day Indigo, I would prefer not to have nightmare about that again," Sunset told Rainbow as she rubbed her head.

"My bad," Indigo said in an apologetic voice. The two just sat in silence before leaving to go do their respective things.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sour lead Twilight and Aurora to the third floor. "Um, so if I may ask, why did you ask Sunset about the Elements of Harmony after she told you about them? I mean, I know you're new here, but it seems weird that you would ask," Sour questioned in a quiet tone.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, so I don't want to lose anyone. Also, it would be better if we explained when everyone was together," Twilight explained.

"Oh, I see," Sour said in her usual reserved tone.

"By the way Sour, were you born with a split personality?" Aurora asked curiously.

"Well, that is a bit of a complicated story. Besides, I think that Sunset would be the better person to ask," Sour told the two. Twilight and Aurora just nodded and stayed silent the rest of the way to the room. After a minute of awkward silence, Sour stopped in front of a door. "Well, here is the room you two will be staying out," Sour said as she opened the door. Aurora and Twilight stepped in and noticed it was the same room that they stayed in overnight.

"Ok, thank you for showing us the way Sour, we appreciate it," Twilight told her.

"Oh, you're welcome. If you ever need anyone, we'll be on the lower floors," Sour said as she left. After she left, Twilight breathed a slight sigh of relief while Midnight dropped her disguise.

"You know, there is something that they are hiding from us," Midnight told Twilight.

"I agree, but for now, let's not think about that. There is something I wanted to talk to you about," Twilight told Midnight.

"What is it?" Midnight asked curiously. As Midnight said that, Twilight pulled out the Pegasus IC Card.

"When I got this card, I heard two voices tell me to take the card and unlock their power. The weird part to me is not only the fact that they helped me, but they knew what a rider was," Twilight explained.

"Ok, I can see that you thought about this and I do see where you're coming from, but I'm curious as to who the voices belonged to," Midnight commented. As if in response to her question, the card started to glowed brightly. Before either of them could say anything, whey both vanished as the glow faded and the card fell to the floor.

* * *

In a bright flash of light, Twilight and Midnight appeared on some clouds. "What happened?" Midnight asked as she got up.

"I don't know, but I think the bigger question is how are we walking on clouds?" Twilight responded as she tested the clouds out. As she stomped on the clouds to test them, she noticed that they were like solid ground. "You know, I think I remember an entry in my logbook saying that one of the magical properties of this world was that the clouds could be manipulated by Pegasi," Twilight told Midnight.

"Well, that makes sense, but how are you standing on the clouds? I could see why Pegasi would be able to stand on them and I am probably mimicking it, but you don't really have magical properties about you," Midnight said to Twilight. Before Twilight could respond, a wind blew through and blew away some of the clouds in front of the two revealing an old city.

"Whoa, what is that place?" Midnight said out of amazement. At that moment, two balls of light floated in front of them.

"What are these things?" Twilight wondered aloud as they floated towards the city.

"I don't know, but I think that they are telling us to follow them," Midnight said as she took to that air.

"And what about me?" Twilight asked as Midnight took off. Midnight turned to go pick her up, but stopped when she noticed something.

"I don't think I need to help you," Midnight said in a teasing tone.

"Why not?" Twilight asked in a frustrated tone.

"Well, why don't you look at your back?" Midnight responded. Twilight felt her back out of pure curiosity and felt some wings sprouting from her back.

"Wait, I have wings?" Twilight said out of curiosity.

"Apparently you do, probably because of this area. Now why don't you try those wings out?" Midnight said in a supporting tone. Twilight nervously looked down and saw a big drop beneath her. She immediately pushed that thought out of her mind and instead thought about what Nira and Indigo told her about Pegasi.

" _Pegasi have the freedom of choice and like to choose their path. They make mistakes and live with them, but that is a part of the way they live. That is how a Pegasus lives,_ " Twilight thought as she remembered what Indigo and Nira said. Twilight then unfolded her wings and took to the sky. Twilight looked in amazement as Midnight flew right beside her.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you managed to fly. How did you manage to do it though?" Midnight said as in a happy tone.

"I just remembered some things Nira and Indigo told me in the battle," Twilight explained.

"Oh yes, when you left me to fend for myself, I remember that," Midnight said in a slightly sour tone.

"Sorry about that," Twilight said as she rubbed the back of her head. The two then flew into the city and saw the lights floating there.

"I don't know why, but I think that those light want us to follow them," Midnight told Twilight.

"I think I agree with you there," Twilight said as the light moved towards the center of the city. Twilights and Midnight both flew after the lights for a few minutes and eventually ended up in the center of the city. At the center of the city, there was a big mausoleum surrounded by several buildings that seemed to be made of clouds.

"So, where are we supposed to go?" Midnight asked the two lights as they looked around what they presumed was the central plaza of the city. In response, the two lights shone brighter and brighter, which caused Midnight and Twilight to cover their eyes. After the light faded, they looked back to see two ponies in armor standing before them. "Who are there two?" Midnight said as she got on the defensive.

"Don't worry, we're friendly," the female one with less armor said.

"Wait a second, you two wouldn't happen to be the ones who gave me this power would you?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Your rider powers specifically, no. But that new form of yours would be the answer you're probably looking for," the male said.

"Who exactly are you two?" Midnight asked.

"Well, you can call me Private Pansy," she said.

"And my name is Commander Hurricane," he said.

"Wait a second, I remember those names from our world," Twilight told Midnight.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense, but you don't exactly know about our role in this universe, do you?" Hurricane responded.

"No, not exactly," Twilight said as she rubbed the back of her head. Before either Pansy or Hurricane could say anything, they started to fade in and out like a blurry image.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time, just know to ask Sunset about us," Hurricane said quickly.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon," Pansy said with a big smile. With those worlds, a bright flash engulfed the area and made Midnight and Twilight teleport back to where they came from.

* * *

The Pegasus IC card that was on the floor shone brightly and both Twilight and Midnight came back where they were originally standing. "Well, that was an interesting experience," Twilight said as she bent down and grabbed the card from the floor.

"I agree, but it is good to know where your powers come from," Midnight said as she walked over to her bed.

"Same here, you know they kind remind me Luminaries and Parka Ghosts," Twilight commented.

"I noticed that. Anyway, we still have about three hours of daylight left, what do you want to do?" Midnight asked curiously. Twilight thought about that for a little bit before looking out the window.

"I think I'm going to hang out with Sour and Indigo, you want to come?" Twilight responded.

"I'm good, I took a real beating so I'm going to rest," Midnight said.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight, later," Twilight said in an upbeat tone as she left the room. After she left Midnight smiled as she got off the bed and looked out the window.

" _There is something I am still wondering about that I'm sure Twilight is either thinking about or will eventually realize. Who exactly brought her here, was able to undo the seal on me, and give me my own body? Not only that, but who is bringing the riders and Kaijin to this world?_ " Midnight thought to herself as she looked at the town. Midnight then shook her head and put on her disguise. "I'm thinking too much about it, maybe a visit to the library would help," Midnight said to herself as she exited the room.


	9. Battle 07

**Chapter 7: A New Power Shakes the Land!**

Two days had passed since the incident with the Hikoki Gamma and thing had gone back to normal for the most part. What Twilight and Midnight had found surprising is that when they visited the area that had been attacked the day after, they found that it was fully repaired and everyone was going on with their normal lives.

"So, if I may ask a question that Midnight and I have had on minds since yesterday. How does this town get rebuilt so fast? Because I'm going to assume that this castle is here because of an attack on this town," Twilight asked Sunset as they were sitting down at a circular table in the library, talking about various things.

"You know, I actually don't even know how they do it myself. I assume that they have materials and work on them when they can, but it's something I've not tried to think about," Sunset responded as she drank some tea that she prepared.

"But how do you not find it interesting to look into?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well, I've tried to do it, don't get me wrong, but I almost had a remake of the time I tried to find out how Lemon Zest mind works," Sunset said as she held her head.

"She wouldn't happen to have random moments when her body does random movements to warn her about something would she?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Same thing happen to you?" Sunset responded.

"It did, wasn't a good time," Twilight said as she remembered the day she tried to understand Pinkie. The two then sat in silence until the door opened and Midnight (in her Aurora Disguse), Spike, Lemon, and Sugarcoat entered the library.

"There you two are, we were wondering where you two were," Midnight said as she sat down next to Twilight.

"Sorry about not telling you where we were, me and Sunset just wanted a little time for ourselves," Twilight said.

"We understand that, but a little warning would be nice so me and Midnight don't have look for you all over the castle," Spike said in a tired tone.

"Sorry, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing," Sunset said in an apologetic tone.

"Hey we don't mind, but a little warning next time would be nice," Midnight said as she sighted out of exhaustion.

"Anyway, what did you need to find us for?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well, apparently Lemon and Sugarcoat wanted to take you and me around town, but they wanted to ask Sunset something first," Midnight told Twilight.

"Oh, what did you want to ask me about?" Sunset asked curiously.

"Well, it's something that we wanted to ask privately," Sugarcoat said in an awkward tone.

"Oh, in that case I'll be back in a few moments, sorry about this Twilight," Sunset said as she got up from her seat.

"Its fine," Twilight said in a casual tone. After Sunset got up, the three of them went to a far corner of the library leaving Twilight, Midnight, and Spike by themselves.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you two something and since we're here alone, I think now would be a good time," Spike said as he took a backpack he was wearing off and reached into it.

"Why do you ware that backpack by the way?" Midnight asked curiously.

"It never hurts to be prepared for something and when you have lived with someone like Sunset for all your life, it's always a good idea to be prepared for anything," Spike told the two. Twilight and Midnight both looked at each other and made mental notes to always keep that in mind. When they turned back to Spike, they saw that he was holding what looked like a computer with Twilight's symbol on the top. "So on to the question I wanted to ask, is this your computer Twilight?" Spike asked.

"It isn't, but may I ask where you found that?" Twilight responded curiously.

"I found it a little after the attack on the town two days ago. It was just sitting there on the table, so I grabbed it and wanted to ask you about it since I saw your symbol on it," Spike explained.

"May I take a look at it so I can figure out what it is?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Sure, I tried to look at it, but it asks for a password that I don't know," Spike said as he slid the computer over to Twilight. Twilight opened it up and saw that there was indeed a prompt for a password.

"What do you think it could be?" Midnight asked as Twilight thought about a possible password. After a few seconds, Twilight could only think of one possible answer.

"I have one possibility, but I'm not sure it'll work," Twilight told Midnight.

"Hey, it's better for you to try it anyway," Midnight said. Twilight just sighed and typed in the one possible password that she could think of. After she typed it in, the laptop booted up and showed the desktop. One thing she instantly noticed was the folder labeled "Logbook".

"Ok, I'm positive that this computer is mine," Twilight said after examining the desktop.

"Good, I'm glad that you got it back. Anyway, looks like Sunset is coming back," Spike said as he put his backpack on again.

"So, are we going or what?" Midnight asked when they got to the table.

"Me and Sugarcoat are actually, we just want to go make sure that things are ready for where we're taking you," Lemon said as she walked out of the library.

"I'm just going with her to make sure she doesn't do anything too over the top. Meet us at the music hall at the south side of town," Sugar said as she followed Lemon out of the library.

"Hey, what did they want to talk to you about? I know they said it was a private thing, but I'm curious," Twilight asked out of curiosity.

"Well, it's just that Sugar thinks you're the one who is causing all of this and doesn't trust you," Sunset said as she rubbed her head," Sunset said as she rubbed her head.

"Well she sounds like an honest person to me. We don't mind that she doesn't trust us by the way," Midnight said as Twilight thought about Applejack's honesty.

"Ok, sorry about cutting our time short Sunset, but me and Midnight should probably get going," Twilight said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine, maybe we can talk either tomorrow or the day after," Sunset suggested.

"That would be good, see you later Sunset," Twilight said as she and Midnight left the library. After they left, Sunset and Spike started to clean up in silence.

"Hey Sunset, did you happen to tell them how to get to the music theater?" Spike asked as he got the tray that Sunset used. Sunset immediately stopped in her tracks and realized that she gave them no directions.

"I didn't, but they should be perfectly fine. I mean, it's not like something big and dire is going to happen," Sunset said out of confidence. Spike simply said nothing as he continued to pick up stuff and made a mental note to go find Twilight and Midnight afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile at Solar Flare's base, both Solar Flare and Omega were thinking about a plan of attack. "So, I suggested the last time we sent out a monster. What do you have in store for me?" Solar asked curiously.

"Well, I think one of the best strategies that I think we should keep in mind is that, as you saw yesterday, Riders gain powers and forms to help them as they fight monsters," Omega told Solar.

"I know, you don't need to remind me," Solar said in a sour tone.

"So, what I suggest is that we let her powers grow," Omega told Solar.

"Are you crazy, what do you think that will accomplish?!" Solar said in response.

"Before you get into a hissy fit, let me ask you this. Why would I suggest that if I want that Twilight to be destroyed?" Omega told Solar in a calm tone. Solar thought about that calmly and realized what Omega was implying.

"So, we let her get more powerful and use the information that she gives us to our advantage?" Solar asked curiously.

"You hit it right on the mark. Not only that, but I think you should notice something about that new form of hers," Omega responded.

"It represents a Pegasus, which means that she could at least get two more forms base on the Earth Ponies and Unicorns," Solar said almost instantly.

"Exactly, so at this point, I think it would be the best choice for us to go for power," Omega said as she got up to go summon a monster best suited for the job.

"I agree with you on that point, but I would also recommend sending one of those riders you control. She might be able to defeat it, but the more powerful she gets, the more info we can obtain," Solar suggested.

"That would be a good idea," Omega said as she also went to summon a rider. Solar, meanwhile, walked over to a door and opened it, heading into her bed room. After she entered, she immediately walked over to a picture on the stand next to her bed and picked it up. The picture looked old, but it was still clear as to what its contents were. As she looked at it, the expression on Solar Flare's face changed to one of sadness.

" _Sisters, where did you both go? Why can't we be a family again?_ " Solar thought as she held a pendant she was wearing. She stayed in the room for a few minutes, just looking out the window holding the picture of Solar Flare and her two sisters at a young age.

* * *

Back at Ponyville, Midnight and Twilight were wandering around trying to find the music theater. "You know, I kind of regret not asking Sunset or Spike about how to get to the theater," Midnight said as they walked around the edge of town.

"I agree with you there," Twilight said as she looked around.

"You know, maybe we should ask around to see if anyone knows where the music theater is," Midnight suggested.

"Oh, would you two happen to be looking for the music theater?" a female voice asked from behind the two. They both turned around to see an earth pony mare carrying a cello case and a unicorn mare wearing sun glasses and a pair of headphones around her neck. Twilight immediately recognized the two as Octavia and Vinyl Scratch as they looked similar to their counterparts in her home dimension.

"Yes, we are actually looking for it. We promised to meet some friends of ours there," Midnight said, not realizing who the two were straight away.

"Oh, we we're actually heading there ourselves. You want to come with us," Octavia asked in a kind voice.

"We wouldn't mind that all, right Twilight?" Midnight responded.

"No, we definitely wouldn't mind. After all, we spent the last five minutes walking around aimlessly," Twilight said.

"Hey, we don't mind helping people out, especially those that are new in town. That reminds me though, has Lemon Zest thrown you a welcome party yet?" Vinyl asked curiously. Midnight and Twilight then looked at each other with a look of semi-fear.

"Not yet, why do you ask?" Twilight asked as they started to walk towards the music theater.

"Huh, usually she throws a party for new people in the two the day they get here. I guess that means your special," Vinyl said casually with her hands behind her head.

"Out of curiosity, should we be worried about the fact that we haven't been thrown a welcome party yet?" Midnight asked Octavia curiously.

"I wouldn't say worried, but know that a party will come eventually," Octavia told Midnight. After a few minutes of walking in mostly silence, the only sound coming from the occasional conversation, the four arrived at the music theater.

"Well, here we are," Vinyl said in an upbeat tone.

"Thank you two so much for helping us. If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?" Twilight asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh right, we never did tell you our names. Well, my name is Octavia and this here is my associate, Vinyl Scratch," Octavia said. When Midnight heard the names, she looked over at Twilight with a look of surprise.

"Well, we had better head inside," Vinyl said as she put her hand on the door handle. When Vinyl opened the door, they all saw that Lemon was setting up something with Sugarcoat on stage.

"Oh that's right, I completely forgot that the play was happening so soon," Octavia said as she realized something.

"Out of curiosity, what are you talking about Octavia?" Twilight asked curiously and both she and Midnight had no idea.

"You don't know about the play of Hearth's Warming Eve?" Vinyl said out of surprise.

"Sorry, we are kind of shut-ins and don't really go out much. Do you mind explaining what the play is about to us?" Midnight said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, most people call it a play when in actuality it's a pageant, but to us it's still the same thing. Anyway, the Hearth's Warming Eve play is about six ponies, two from each tribe, who basically founded Equestria," Octavia explained.

"Well, do you know who the founders are out of curiosity?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Octavia and I don't know the exact details, but you could ask Lemon and Sugar since they were actors in last year's play," Vinyl said.

"Ok, thank you two for everything, but Midnight and I need to meet up with Lemon and Sugar," Twilight said as they entered the theater and began to walk towards the stage.

"See you two later," Octavia said as she waved them goodbye. As the two walked towards the stage, Midnight walked close to Twilight so they could talk quietly.

"You know, you could have told me that they were Octavia and Vinyl," Midnight said in a hushed tone.

"Well, since you were sealed in me since the Friendship Games, I thought you would recognize them right away," Twilight said in response.

"Hey, to be fair we didn't see them around a lot so I don't necessarily remember them all that well," Midnight said as they walked on stage.

"What are you two arguing about?" Lemon asked happily as she popped up between the two of the giving them a surprise.

"How did you do that?" Twilight and Midnight both asked at the same time.

"Just trust me when I say that no one in this town has ever questioned how Lemon works the way she does and managed to stay sane," Sugar warned as she was putting up a tower of sorts. The two "sisters" looked at each other and then looked back at Lemon.

"We'll keep that in mind," Twilight said in a slightly worried tone.

"Now then, do you two want to come help us or not?" Lemon asked as she hopped forward.

"Since we're here, we might as well," Midnight said a bit reluctantly.

"I don't see why not, but I might need some help as I'm not that strong," Twilight said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"You can come help me Twilight; I wanted to ask you a few questions anyway," Sugarcoat said as she stopped putting up the tower. Twilight quickly walked over to Sugarcoat in response, leaving Lemon and Midnight alone.

"I guess that means you're helping me," Lemon said in an enthusiastic tone as she grabbed Midnight's arm.

"If it's alright with you, I would prefer to work with Sugarcoat as well," Midnight said in a slightly scared tone as she tried to free herself.

"Don't be silly, she already has Twily helping her. Now come on, we have some things to do on the catwalk!" Lemon said in an excited tone as she dragged Midnight away. Midnight looked towards Twilight for help and she saw her simply waving goodbye.

"I'll find some way to get you back for this," Midnight said as she was dragged off. After Midnight was dragged off by Lemon, Sugarcoat and Twilight were left alone on stage.

"She'll be fine, anyway, I could use your help with putting up the bushes," Sugar said as she started to pull up the tower again. Twilight did as she was told and as she was doing it, Sugar noted that Twilight seemed a little sad while she was putting up the bushes. She paid a little bit of attention to Twilight, mainly focusing on getting the tower up; to make sure nothing went wrong. After putting the tower up, she looked back and saw that Twilight was sitting down on the stage thinking about something. "Hey, are you ok?" Sugar asked in a curious tone as she walked up to her.

"I'm just thinking," Twilight said in a slightly hoarse voice. Normally, Sugar would have thought nothing of the hoarse voice, but the fact that Twilight was happy when she came into the theater made her slightly worried.

"Are you sick or something?" Sugar asked in a friendly tone.

"I told you, I'm fine," Twilight said as she took off her glasses. Sugar thought of several things that Twilight could be doing, and then remembered what she noticed earlier.

"Are you crying about something?" Sugar asked bluntly. It was at that point that Twilight turned to Sugarcoat and Sugar notice that Twilight's eyes were a bit bloodshot with some still fresh tears.

"You could tell that quickly?" Twilight asked simply.

"Well, considering how you were acting earlier, I would say that it's a fair assumption for me to think that," Sugar said as she reached into a bag that she was holding. After a few seconds, she pulled out a box of tissues and handed it to Twilight. "Here, take this and calm down a little, then we talk," Sugar said as Twilight took the tissues. After she did that, Sugar left Twilight to herself and went to go make sure that nothing was wrong with anything that was currently set up. After about a minute of waiting, Twilight walked up to Sugarcoat and gave her back the box of tissues.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Twilight said in a more calm tone.

"No problem, I don't really like it when friends of mine cry," Sugar said as she put the tissues away.

"By the way, why do you carry a box of tissues with you?" Twilight asked curiously.

"You never know what could happen, especially when you have an overdramatic person in your group," Sugar told Twilight as she remembered several "incidents" that Sunny and Sunset have had.

"Believe me; I know the feeling," Twilight said as she thought of Rarity and her very overdramatic "moments".

"Anyway, what were you crying about?" Sugar asked in a careful tone. When she said that, Twilight face shifted back to sadness as she sat down on a prop stump. "Did I hit a bad nerve?" Sugar asked.

"Well, it's not that you did, it was more of something that Lemon brought up," Twilight explained. As if on cue, a hook came down with a note on it addressed "To Twilight," Twilight and Sugar both looked up and saw that Lemon was waiting there, looking down at them.

"I think she wants you to read it," Sugar suggested. Twilight decided not to question it, grabbed the note, and read it aloud.

" _Dear Twilight,_

 _Sorry about bringing up your brother and I know about the problems you had with him. I promise I'll make it up to you._

 _From Lemon_ "

"How does she know this stuff?" Twilight asked curiously. Sugar was about to answer, but stopped as she found that she couldn't come up with a good one. "You know what, just forget I asked," Twilight said as she remembered what she dubbed as the "Pinkie Incident"

"Fair enough, but do you mind me asking what Lemon meant about your brother?" Sugar responded. Twilight simply closed her eyes as she thought about what to say.

"I'll speak about it, but just try not to judge me too harshly," Twilight said as she scooted over to let Sugar sit down next to her. Sugar happily took up the offer and sat down on the stump as well.

"So, do you want to start from the beginning or do you just want to give me a summary?" Sugar asked curiously. Before Twilight could give her a response, a tremor went through the theater followed by the sound of distant screams. "On second thought, why don't you tell me later?" Sugar said as she got up and quickly started to head to the door.

"Agreed," Twilight responded as she did the same. She stopped when she heard a ringing coming from her pocket. She pulled out the Cobra Phone, which she carried with her all the time since she got it, and answered it. "Hello?" Twilight asked cautiously, as she knew no one else who could contact her in this world.

"Be careful, this one is strong. Also, be watchful for the strong Rider," a female voice said on the other end before the call ended. Twilight just stared at the phone before closing it and catching up to Sugarcoat at the door.

"Who contacted you?" Sugar asked curiously.

"I don't know, and that's the part that scares me," Twilight said as she joined Sugarcoat. Before Sugar could say anything, they heard an explosion from outside. Twilight and Sugarcoat quickly opened the door and saw a girl lying on the ground unconscious. "Hey, are you ok?" Twilight said in a panic as she ran up to the girl. She notice that the girl was wearing a red and black striped shirt, a golden locket around her neck, beige shorts, and brown, knee high boots.

"Twilight, I can take her somewhere safe, you focus on finding what is causing the commotion. I'll join you as soon as I can," Sugar said as she picked the girl up from the ground.

"Alright, I'll go on ahead," Twilight said as she turned around to go to where the explosions were coming from. Sugar simply nodded before she took off in the opposite direction. As Sugar left, Twilight turned back and looked at Sugarcoat as she went out of view. " _I feel like I know that girl, but from where?_ " Twilight thought before she ran towards the commotion.

* * *

When she arrived, she instantly saw the source of the commotion and became a bit worried. " _The Rhino Imagin, that isn't what I expected. But what worries me is who the rider is,_ " Twilight thought as she surveyed the scene. When she heard a shot coming from her right, she quickly rolled forward to avoid the attack. Twilight looked where the attack came from and saw the rider that the person that called her was talking about. "Zeronus! I should have figured since there was an Imagin," Twilight said to herself as she got her IC card out. Zeronus was about to fire again, but a blast knocked him to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late; Lemon kept me a bit too long. Don't worry about her by the way, she said she was going to help some people get to safety before joining us," Midnight said as she ran up to Twilight.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Twilight said as she inserted her IC card into her driver.

" **IC CARD SET! VIRAL, READY!?** "

"Understood!" Midnight said as she got ready to henshin.

" **STANDBY!"**

" **YES SIR! LOADING!** "

" **HENSHIN!** "

" **TENGAN! NECROM! MEGA ULORD! CRASH INVADERS!** "

" **GANBARIDE: VIRAL ON!** "

"You ready to take care of these two?" Midnight asked enthusiastically.

"I am, but we need to be cautious. Remember, we're facing a rider as well as a pretty strong Imagin," Twilight told Midnight. Midnight was about to say something, but it was at that point that the Rhino Imagin charged at them, making them dodge out of the way.

"I'll take thing one, I'll leave Zeronus up to you!" Midnight yelled as she blasted the Imagin with the Gan Gan Catcher.

"Got it!" Twilight said as she got the Viral Saber and ran at Zeronus. When Twilight got close enough to slash at him, she tried, but was blocked by him bringing his sword up. Twilight then took the opportunity to try punching him, but he just stopped her fist with his hand. "Wow, he is really strong," Twilight said to herself as she backed away. Not even giving her a chance to rest, Zerouns immediately ran up and started a relentless assault against Twilight.

Meanwhile, Midnight was having her own problems with the Rhino Imagin but she was quickly coming up with a solution. "Hey big guy, over here," Midnight called as she took a few shots at him. The shots did hit, but they didn't affect him much. "Why is this thing so resistant to bullets?" Midnight wondered as she switched the Gan Gan Catcher to its melee mode. The Rhino Imagin then charged at Midnight again, but she saw it coming and dodged out of the way. When she dodged, she also took the opportunity to take a swing at the Imagine. It hit and sent it to the ground.

" _Alright, I think I have a plan,_ " Midnight thought as she got out the Kiva Eyecon. Midnight quickly took out the Necrom Eyecon, which caused the Parka Ghost that was equipped to her to vanish, and put in the active Kiva Eyecon.

" **YES SIR!** "

" **TENGAN! KIVA! MEGA ULORD!** "

After she pushed the button, the Kiva Parka Ghost equipped itself to her. "Alright, come on," Midnight said to the Imagin as she got into a fighting stance. The Imagin, who had now gotten up, charged at her again and Midnight just stood her ground. When the Imagin was about to hit her, Midnight held out her hands and stopped the thing in its tracks. "Sorry, I'm not letting you take care of me that easily," Midnight said as she slammed the Imagin to the ground. When it was on the ground, Midnight stood over it and punched it into the ground.

"Wow, she is good at using that Eyecon," Twilight thought as she looked at Midnight's fight. As she thought that, Twilight then dodged out of the way from another one of Zeronus' sword swings. Just as Zeronus was about to slash again, something blocked his sword swing and knocked him back.

"Hey, am I late?" Sugarcoat asked as she stood in front of Twilight. Twilight looked at Sugarcoat and saw that she was wearing a pair of silver gauntlets on her hands.

"So, you want to tell me about the weapons that I see you all apparently have?" Twilight asked Sugar as she walked up next to her.

"Later, its better we have Sunset talk about. Right now, concentrate on the enemy in front of us," Sugar told Twilight. Twilight simply nodded and turned to face Zeronus along with Sugar.

Back with the Rhino Imagin, Midnight was still taking care of it fairly quickly, but it had caught on to her tactic. "Ok, this guy is starting to get on my nerves," Midnight thought as she dodged another charge. Just as he was about to charge again, someone leaped over Midnight and kicked the Imagin to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late to the party," Lemon said as she landed in front of Midnight. When Midnight looked at Lemon's feet, she saw that she was wearing some combat boots.

"You like kicking your enemies into submission?" Midnight asked curiously as she questioned the effectiveness of doing that.

"Yep, I learned it from a wandering earth pony who swore to never use his hand to fight," Lemon told Midnight in a happy-go-lucky tone.

"An earth pony who swore never to use his hands to fight? Why does that sound like something from a video game?" Midnight pondered. Before Midnight could say anything else, they both heard Rhino Imagin charging at them and they dodged out of the way in response.

"For now, why don't we focus on taking this guy down?" Lemon offered as she got in a fighting position.

"Agreed," Midnight said as she got into a crouched stance. The two then ran at the Imagin, which was still recovering, and started to fight it. Back with Twilight and Sugar, they were having trouble taking care of Zeronus as he was able to fend off both of their assaults.

"You know, this guy is really starting to get on my nerves," Sugar said as another punch of hers was blocked.

"Well, this rider does brag about being strong, and now I see that is not just big talk," Twilight said as Zeronus dodged a slash. Sugar stayed silent as she continued her assault, and then suddenly backed off.

"I have an idea, mind if I toss you at him?" Sugar asked as she dodged and attack from Zeronus.

"Sure, why not? After all, we might as well try something new," Twilight said as she managed to kick Zeronus away. Twilight walked in front of Sugar and then realized a trick they could do. "Sugar, grab me by my legs and spin around in a circle," Twilight said as she inserted the Fang Spidey card.

" **TUNE: VIRAL SPIDER!** "

"I don't exactly know what you have in mind, but I'll go along with it," Sugar said. Sugar did as Twilight told her to do and grabbed her by her legs. When she was about to start spinning she noticed that Zeronus was getting closer.

"Just start spinning and move closer to Zeronus!" Twilight told Sugar, noticing her hesitation. Sugarcoat was going ask why, but realized what Twilight had in mind and did as she told her to do. As they started to spin, Twilight held the Fang Spidey out in front of her. Zeronus kept running close to them in order to attack, but didn't realize what the two were doing until they started to move closer. When they got up to him, the Fang Spidey did manage to hit Zeronus several times before knocking him back.

"Nice idea Twilight, but let me try something of my own," Sugar yelled as she got ready to do something. Before Twilight could ask what Sugar was doing, she threw her at Zeronus. Thinking quickly, she took out the Fang Spidey card and replaced it with the Drill Module card.

" **DRILL ON!** "

Twilight felt the module attach to her feet and was able to flip around to where she was going to kick Zeronus. She then extended the leg with the Drill Module and mentally commanded it to start spinning. When she came into contact with Zeronus, she felt the drill hit and knocked him back. Twilight then hit the ground and immediately regretted making the drill spin as she started spin around uncontrollably. Twilight was able to thankfully able to take out the card and make the drill disappear before it got too bad.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sugar asked as she steadied Twilight from all the spinning.

"I'm fine, just very dizzy," Twilight said in response as she shook of the dizziness.

"Hey, I have to admit, that was a good plan you came up with, but how did you know that we would be able to pull it off?" Sugar told Twilight.

"I didn't, but I trusted in you because you're my friend," Twilight told Sugar.

"So if I wasn't your friend, you wouldn't have trusted me?" Sugar asked awkwardly.

"I don't think Twilight meant it like that," Lemon said as she popped up between the two. When they saw Lemon, Twilight and Sugar looked at Midnight and saw that she was currently doing pretty well against the Rhino Imagin, delivering punches and kicks while dodging out of the way of its attacks.

"What did you mean when you said that Lemon?" Sugar asked curiously as she turned to her friend.

"Well, why don't we let Twilight explain what she means?" Lemon responded with a big smile on her face. The two then turned to Twilight, who was a bit freaked out at the moment.

"So now I'm curious, what is Lemon talking about Twilight?" Sugar asked Twilight.

"Well, a few months ago, I wasn't really all into the idea of friendship and teamwork. After a certain event in my past, I decided to give having friends a try. I have to admit that it was a good learning experience because it taught me a few things. One was to always trust in my friends, no matter whom they are or whatever situation we are in. Another thing that I learned is to always believe and trust in your allies," Twilight explained.

"So, you're telling me that you trusted me because we're friends and allies, is that right?" Sugar asked curiously.

"I am, is there something wrong with that?" Twilight responded. Sugar simply smiled and hugged Twilight very tightly. "Can't breathe…" Twilight said as she was being squeezed.

"Sorry," Sugar said in an embarrassed tone as she let Twilight go. As Twilight recovered her breath, Zeronus was charging at them again, ready to strike with his weapon. Lemon, in response, just grabbed him and threw him in Midnight's direction. "I'll tell you why I responded the way I did later, right now, we should focus on the task at hand," Sugar said as she charged forward.

"Wow, I haven't seen her that fired up in a long time. You did a real god job," Lemon said as she got out something from her back pocket and handed it to Twilight. When Twilight saw it, she noticed that it was another blank IC Card like the one Sour gave her two days ago. "I have a feeling that this will help you," Lemon told Twilight with a smile. Twilight said nothing as she took a hold of the card and Lemon ran off to join Sugar and Midnight.

"Teamwork, huh? I did make that part of my story up, but now that I think about it, it's not that bad. I had shunned off teamwork since the Friendship Games, but putting it into affect here and trusting my new friends, it is an amazing thing," Twilight thought as she smiled behind her helmet. As she finished that thought, the card started to glow and two voices resounded in her head.

" _If you accept the power of teamwork, the power of earth will become yours. Please accept our power!_ "

After Twilight heard that, she quickly took out the Viral IC card and inserted the card she was holding.

" **IC CARD SET! READY!?"**

Twilight then ran towards the group as she hit started to change her form.

" **GANBACHANGE: EARTH, RISE!** "

As she pressed the button, the three rings of data appeared and moved with her as she ran. The rings cycled through various pieces of armor, and stopped an amber torso, helmet, and leggings before equipping themselves to her.

Meanwhile, Midnight, Lemon, and Sugar were holding off the two that were there when Twilight came in and knocked both of them back with a charge. "Twilight, is that you?" Midnight asked when she looked at Twilight's new form.

"Yep, it is. I guess you could say that I'm pretty down to earth, right?" Twilight responded. Midnight just groaned at that while Sugar and Lemon laughed. "Hey, we're going to talk after this right?" Twilight asked Lemon and Sugar.

"Ok, we will talk, but for now, we have some bad guys to take care of," Sugar said as she got ready to fight.

"Agreed," Everyone responded as they turned to face the Imagin and Zeronus. The four then immediately charged at the two while they were still recovering.


	10. Battle 08

**Battle 8: The Power of Earth! Viral Earth Rises!**

Meanwhile at Solar and Omega's hideout, they saw that Viral had gotten another new power and while Omega was sulking about it, Solar was incredibly interested in what she saw. "Incredible, she has a new power like you said she was going to get," Solar said with interest.

"Yes, she did; now I know how you felt two days ago," Omega said as she had her head down.

"Hey, I have a proposal for you next time we come with a scheme. Right now, though, let me go get you a tub of ice cream," Solar said as she got up. As Solar left, Omega continued to sulk as she watched the video.

" _I swear, I will defeat you Viral. I don't care what he says, you're my next target,_ " Omega thought as a new found rage came over her.

* * *

Back at Ponyville, the groups of four were taking care of Zeronus and the Rhino Imagin with little effort. "Twilight, let's take care of this guy," Sugarcoat said as she ran off towards Zeronus.

"Got it," Twilight responded, feeling more energized than before. As the two charged towards Zeronus, Midnight and Lemon were fighting the Imagin and doing a fairly good job keeping him at bay.

"You know, this guy is actually fairly easy," Lemon said as she kicked the Imagin into the air. As she did, Midnight jumped up and drop kicked the Imagin back down to the ground.

"I agree, thought I did not think that you would be so strong," Midnight said as she landed on her feet.

"Trust me Midnight; there are a lot of things that seem deceptive about me," Lemon said as she ran forward. As she ran past Midnight, Midnight felt a malicious aura coming off of her.

"Ok, I may have underestimated her. Might want to ask about that aura later because that bothers me a lot," Midnight thought as she ran often her.

"Twilight, watch out," Sour said as she dodged another attack from Zeronus. Taking Sugar's case, she blocked a slash from Zeronus and retaliated with a punch.

"Thanks Sugar, I appreciate the warning," Twilight said as she stood next to Sugarcoat.

"Hey, it's what teammates do for each other," Sugar told Twilight with a slight smile. Twilight smiled at the comment as she and Sugar both knocked Zeronus back.

"Say, why don't you let me finish this?" Twilight said as she decided to try something.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this," Sugar said as she concentrated on her left gauntlet. Twilight simply nodded in response as she took out her IC card, flipped it to the burst side, and reinserted it.

" **BURST MODE ENGAGED!** "

As Twilight was doing that, Midnight and Lemon decided to finish up the Imagin as well. "Hey, try to keep up Lemon," Midnight said as she engaged her finisher.

" **DESTROY!** "

"I could say the same to you," Lemon said as she started to chant something.

" **DAI TENGAN! KIVA! OMEGA ULORD!** "

As the Mega Ulorder said that phrase, Lemon had water surround her left boot. Midnight on the other hand, jumped into the air while some blackish energy formed on her left foot. Lemon soon jumped up to join her and the two then aimed at the Imagine, who was being held in place by a giant eye.

Meanwhile with Twilight and Sour, Twilight had pressed the middle button three times and activated her finished. As she did that, Sour's left gauntlet became encased in stone.

" **HISSATSU! VIRAL PUNCH!** "

Zeronus, who was just getting up, saw what was happening and decided to do the same. He reached down at his belt, pulled out the card that was in it, and placed it into his sword.

" **FULL CHARGE!** "

"He activated his own finisher," Sugar said out of amazement.

"Of course he did, he isn't like your typical bad guy who just stands there," Twilight commented in response.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sugar asked as Zeronus charged forward. Twilight looked at the situation and quickly came up with an idea.

"Think you can cause a shockwave with that fist of yours?" Twilight asked. Sugar simply nodded as she understood what Twilight was suggesting. Twilight then quickly jumped into the air towards Zeronus, who was ready to slash at her. Thinking quickly, Sugar then punched the ground, which created a shockwave that staggered Zeronus. Twilight used the opening to deliver her own punch to Zeronus which him to be knocked back.

"Did we get him?" Sugar asked cautiously as Twilight landed. Zeronus seemed to recover before several sparks went across his armor and he exploded.

"Deletion Complete!" Twilight said confidently as the data from Zeronus floated over to her belt. As the data entered her belt, Twilight and Sugar turned to see that Midnight and Lemon had landed their finishing moves on the Imagin and landed before it exploded.

"Alright!" Midnight said happily as she took out her Eyecon. As the explosion cleared up a little bit, Lemon noticed something was off.

"Hey, isn't some blue, data looking stuff supposed to come out and go into your belt?" Lemon asked curiously.

"Well, I can think the reason for that would be because I would have to be the one to finish the target off or join in on the finishing blow," Twilight explained as she caught the two cards that came out of her driver.

"Wait, how did you figure that out if this is the first time we've encountered this problem?" Midnight asked as she undid her transformation.

"Well, since I've been finishing the enemies up to this point off either on my own or with someone helping, I've always gotten data immediately after they were destroyed. However, when you destroyed that Imagin, no data appeared," Twilight told Midnight.

"So, you just figured it out by observing the situation?" Sugar asked as she took off her gauntlets.

"That's right," Twilight said as she took out the IC card and canceled her transformation.

"Well, do you two want to head back to the theater and make sure everything is ok?" Lemon asked the two riders.

"I'll be willing to go back and help, but what about you Twilight?" Midnight responded.

"Well, I might join you later, but there is something I need to check on first," Twilight responded.

"Is something the matter?" Midnight asked.

"I just want to make sure that Sunset knows that the threat is done with," Twilight told the group.

"Ok, well then, good luck," Sugar said as she walked past Twilight. As she did, Twilight felt Sugarcoat put something in her hand. When she looked at her, Twilight saw that Sugar gave her a brief look before joining Lemon and Midnight.

"Well then, I guess we'll see you later," Midnight said.

"Right, see you later," Midnight said as she, Lemon and Sugar left to go to the theater. After they left her vision, Twilight looked at the paper in her hand that Sugar coat gave her.

" _Where did you take that girl to Sugarcoat?_ " Twilight thought as she opened the paper up. When she opened it up, she saw a note on the inside.

" _Twilight, I took the girl to the Castle. Sunset is taking care of her. From, Sugarcoat_ "

Without thinking about anything else, Twilight immediately went towards the castle at a leisurely pace.

* * *

After walking up to the castle, Twilight noticed that Starlight was standing outside looking for someone. "Starlight, what's wrong?" Twilight asked when she got close enough.

"Oh Twilight, I heard there was another attack. Is everything alright?" Starlight responded nervously.

"Everything is perfectly fine, me and Midnight took care of it with some help from Sugarcoat and Lemon," Twilight told Starlight in a reassuring tone.

"Oh thank god, I was worried for a second there," Starlight said. After letting Starlight calm down, Twilight decided to ask her something.

"Hey, did you see Sugarcoat come in here a while ago?" Twilight asked nervously.

"I did, why do you ask?" Starlight responded in a calmer tone.

"Was she carrying a young girl?" Twilight questioned in a slightly worried voice.

"She was, I took her up to a room and Sunset is looking over her at the moment. Why do you ask?" Starlight told Twilight as she opened the door to the castle.

"I was with her when we found the girl, I want to see if she is alright," Twilight explained.

"Uh, sure. Just follow me," Starlight said as she walked in front of Twilight. With that, Starlight led Twilight to the upper floors of the castle. After getting to the second floor, they walked down a hall that several doors with different symbols.

"If you don't mind me asking, what rooms does this floor of the castle contain?" Twilight asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Well, I've only been here for a few weeks, so I couldn't tell you what each room is. However, I can say that this floor has a lot of utility for Sunset, holding a private library and even a small hospital like room," Starlight explained. As Starlight was talking, Twilight couldn't help but notice that it felt like that they were being watched. "Ok, we're here," Starlight said, braking Twilight's train of thought.

"So, should I go in alone or you let Sunset know that I'm here?" Twilight asked.

"I'll let Sunset know you're here," Starlight said as she opened the door quietly and entered the room. As Starlight spoke to Sunset, Twilight put her hand up against the wall and felt it go through.

" _This is…!_ " Twilight thought out of shock as she pulled her hand back from that effect. As she recovered from that experience, Sunset and Starlight walked out of the room.

"Twilight, I heard you wanted to see the girl?" Sunset asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did; do you have any objections?" Twilight responded.

"No, but I would like to speak with you about something in private," Sunset said in an oddly calm voice.

"Wait, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Twilight.

"I do, by the way Starlight, could you send Midnight up if she comes by?" Sunset responded in a calm tone.

"Sure," Starlight said as she walked towards the stairs.

"Now then, come in Twilight," Sunset said as she walked back into the room. Twilight walked into the room and saw that it looked like a small hospital room with various beds, cabinets, and hospital things.

"Wow, this place is nice. Did you do all of this?" Twilight asked in an amazed tone.

"I didn't do anything actually, the castle just had this room when it was created," Sunset explained. Twilight opened her mouth to say something, and then quickly closed it as she decided not to push the topic further. "Yeah, that's the best thing you can do," Sunset said with a smile on her face.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I was examining the girl to make sure she was ok when I found something odd about her," Sunset said as they walked up to the girl.

"What did you find?" Twilight asked in a worried tone.

"Well, while I was examining her, I found this magical field around her that seemed to be protecting her," Sunset explained.

"A magical field that is protecting her? First off, how is that possible since she just looks like a normal girl? Secondly, why does she have that field around her in the first place?" Twilight responded. Sunset was about to say something when the girl started to wake up.

"We'll talk later," Sunset said as the girl opened her eyes. As the girl opened her eyes, both Twilight and Sunset noticed that her eyes were bright red.

"Ow, my head; where am I?" the girl said as she sat up in the bed and rubbed her head. Sunset looked Twilight, who took walked forward in response.

"Hello there," Twilight said in a clam tone.

"Oh, hello there miss. Do you know where I am?" the girl said in a slightly nervous tone.

"You're in a castle that is in the center of a town called Ponyville," Twilight told the girl.

"Ponyville?" the girl seemed to question in the same nervous tone.

"Do happen to know where you live? I imagine that your mom and dad must be worried about you," Twilight asked in a comforting tone. The girl seemed to think about that question for a second before clutching her head in pain. "Are you alright?" Twilight asked in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine, but I don't remember anything about my hometown or my parents," the girl said as she stopped clutching her head.

"Well, do you remember anything?" Twilight asked out of kindness. The girl seemed to think about that for a moment before remembering something.

"I remember my name," she said in response.

"Well, what is your name?" Twilight asked kindly.

"Chara, what about you?" she responded in a less nervous tone.

"My name is Twilight, it's nice to meet you Chara," Twilight said with a smile.

"Same to you Miss Twilight," Chara said, a smile starting to appear on her face.

"You can just call me Twilight," Twilight told Chara with a smile. The two would have continued to talk, but a cough came from Sunset startle Chara. "Oh right, Chara I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine," Twilight told Chara in a reassuring tone.

"A friend?" Chara asked curiously, a hint of nervousness returning.

"Don't worry, she is very nice and has been taking care of you for the past hour or so," Twilight said as she let Sunset come forward. When Chara saw Sunset, she got a little nervous, but trusted in what Twilight said.

"Hello there Chara, my name is Sunset Shimmer. It is nice to see that you are ok," Sunset said in a motherly tone.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Miss Shimmer," Chara said in a calmer tone.

"Sunset is just fine," Sunset told Chara with a smile.

"Hey Sunset, I have to go somewhere, do you mind taking care of Chara?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Sunset told Twilight.

"Chara, I have to go somewhere. Do you mind letting Sunset take care of you" Twilight told Chara. Chara seemed to think about that nervously before responding

"Ok, um, do you mind if we spend more time together after your done?" Chara responded nervously.

"I don't see any reason why we can't," Twilight said in a calming tone as she walked away. As Twilight opened the door, she heard Chara talking with Sunset happily. " _She's a good kid,_ " Twilight though, a small frown forming as she exited the room and closed the door.

"You know, you could have told me that you had some business at the castle," she heard Midnight say from behind her. Twilight jumped a little, and turned to see Midnight outside of her disguise.

"Don't scare me like that," Twilight said as she started to catch her breath from the slight scare.

"Sorry, I didn't think that you would be surprised by me being here," Midnight told Twilight as she walked towards her.

"Well, I thought that you would take a while at the theater," Twilight said as she calmed down.

"We actually finished up rather fast, so I decided to come over here," Midnight responded.

"Oh, then I imagine that you heard about the girl from Starlight?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I did, but I'm more curious as to why you didn't tell me about it," Midnight said in a curious tone. Twilight stayed silent after that and she thought about something. "Is there something wrong Twilight?" Midnight asked.

"Can we go to the room? I kind of want to talk in privacy," Twilight asked in a quiet but serious tone.

"If that's what you want, then let's go to the room," Midnight responded in an understanding tone. Twilight started to walk towards the stairs, but was quickly stopped by Midnight.

"I thought you wanted to go with me," Twilight said in a cold tone.

"I do, but I want to try something out," Midnight said, a smile slowly forming on her face. Twilight saw that smile and instantly went to thinking about various things that she could try.

"Did you learn how to teleport?" Twilight asked. Midnight just shook her head in response. "Ok, why the heck not. Go ahead and try it," Twilight told her other half, a smile forming on her face. Midnight grabbed Twilight's shoulder and concentrated her magic before teleporting the both of them to the room.

[hr]

After appearing in the room, Midnight and Twilight both felt a bit dizzy in different ways. "Wow, that feels very weird," Twilight said as she shook the dizziness off.

"Tell me about it, that actually took a lot more out of me than I thought," Midnight said as she sat down in a nearby chair to regain her composure.

"You know, I'm going to guess that you just learned this spell because I know I didn't feel like this when Celestia did it to me," Twilight commented.

"You would be right in that sense, I just learned how to do it, but I would say that I did pretty well for my first time using the spell," Midnight said as she rubbed her head.

"Wait, this was your first time using it?" Twilight asked out of shock.

"I know it was stupid, but I was a bit too excited to care," Midnight admitted, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm not mad at you Midnight, I am very impressed that you were able to cast a spell you had just learned your first time," Twilight said out of am amazement.

"You're proud of me?" Midnight asked, a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be proud of my sister?" Twilight responded with a smile.

"You consider me your sister?" Midnight question out of surprise.

"Well, you and me are technically related by blood, so I consider you my sister," Twilight said happily. Midnight stayed silent as she let that statement sink into her mind.

"I appreciate that, Big Sis," Midnight responded with a smile on her face. Twilight simply hugged Midnight, which Midnight kindly returned. "So, you wanted to talk about something?" Midnight asked cautiously. When she said that, Twilight simply sighed and walked over to the window.

"Well, did Sugarcoat tell you anything about when I spoke with her earlier?" Twilight asked curiously.

"She mentioned something about your, technically our, brother Shining Armor. Why did you seem so hesitant to talk with her about that?" Midnight responded.

"It kind of has something that I consider very personal to me," Twilight told Midnight.

"So, what is it?" Midnight asked. Before Twilight could answer, a light started to come from the DecaBooker.

"I think that is our signal to talk later," Twilight said as she got out the Viral Earth Card. Seeing the card glowing, the two simply nodded and they were absorbed into the card.

* * *

When they arrived, Twilight and Midnight were in a wide open valley with a lot of greenery. "Wow, this place seems nice," Midnight said as she looked around.

"I can tell, but where do we go to find whoever we're supposed to meet?" Twilight asked. As if in response to Twilight's question, two lights came from a behind the two of them and floated in the direction of a mountain in the distance.

"Well, I'm going to guess that we follow those lights," Midnight said as she walked forward. Twilight simply stayed silent as she followed Midnight to the mountain. After a few minutes of walking, the two arrived at a small village by the base of the mountain.

"So, this is where the lights are leading us?"Twilight asked as she looked at the village.

"It looks like it," Midnight said. As they entered the village, they saw the lights going to the center of the village. Twilight and Midnight were about to follow them when an earthquake suddenly started.

"An earthquake?!" Twilight said out of surprise. Twilight and Midnight then heard the building next to them start to collapse.

"Let's get out of here!" Midnight yelled before quickly running out of the way. Twilight was about to follow when a piece of building started to fall, blocking her way. After that fell, the earthquake stopped and everything was calm.

"Midnight, are you ok?" Twilight called from the other side of the rubble.

"I'm fine, but how are you going to get over to this side?" Midnight responded in a worried tone. Twilight thought about a solution when she remembered what had happened in the Pegasus IC Card.

"I have an idea. I would recommend you stand back though," Twilight told Midnight as she got ready to try her stupid idea. Midnight did as Twilight told her and took a few steps back. Midnights then saw the piece of the house that was in front of her get lifted off the ground by Twilight.

"Wow, that is impressive," Midnight thought out of amazement. Twilight then threw the piece of building outside of the village. "Twilight, how did you do that so easily?" Midnight asked as she walked up to Twilight.

"Well, I think it might be because of this world," Twilight explained as she panted. Midnight was about to ask what she meant before making her own realization.

"Let me guess, this world is what gave you the strength?" Midnight responded.

"You figured it out fast. Apparently, these worlds seem to give me a different attribute depending on which one I am in," Twilight told Midnight.

"The Pegasus world gave you wings and the ability to fly if I remember correctly," Midnight commented.

"Exactly, and this world gave me enhanced strength," Twilight finished off.

"So, do you know exactly why you have special abilities in these worlds?" Midnight asked curiously.

"Not exactly, but for now, why don't we head in the direction the lights went?" Twilight responded. Midnight simply nodded and the two headed off towards the center of the village. As they passed by more buildings, Twilight noticed that the town seemed to be falling apart as they got closer to the center of town.

"You noticed the state of the town as well?" Midnight asked Twilight.

"I did, and I think it means we might be in a memory," Twilight told Midnight as they got closer to the center of town.

"It definitely is a possibility as it would explain the earthquake," Midnight told Twilight.

"Let's talk about this later," Twilight said as they arrived at the center of town. The center of the town was by far the most damaged of the areas they had seen with several of the buildings wither left barely intact or just plain destroyed. At the center of it all was a big stadium that was crumbled in several areas and a destroyed archway leading into the stadium. "Should we go in?" Midnight asked cautiously.

"We should, but keep your guard up. Even if this is a memory, you never know what to expect," Twilight told Midnight. As the two entered the stadium, they saw the lights from earlier go past them and into the center of the stadium. When they entered the center of the stadium, they saw a destroyed interior that looked like it had been worn down by time. The lights, which were now floating in front of them, took the form of two earth pony mares.

"You must be two of the founders of Equestria," Midnight said as she and Twilight bowed.

"You would be correct, my name is Chancellor Puudinghead and this is my advisor, Smart Cookie," the more regal of the two said.

"It is an honor to meet you two," Twilight said.

"Well, it is an honor for us to actually meet Kamen Riders in person," Smart Cookie said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Pardon me for asking, but you know of Kamen Riders?" Midnight asked curiously.

"Well yes, we have seen many Riders across the world of Equis. Though you two seem to be interesting cases since the two of you are from another world," Puudinghead told the two.

"This world has Kamen Riders?!" Twilight asked in a surprised voice.

"It does, but they like to keep themselves quiet and hidden, so we don't know exactly how many there are," Cookie explained.

"So, why do we interest you so much?" Midnight asked curiously.

"Well, we won't go into detail, but what I can tell you is because of a prophecy we have known of for some time," Puudinghead said with a smile.

"Let me guess, you don't have a lot of time to talk before we go back?" Twilight asked.

"Exactly," Cookie said in a serious tone.

"Ok, so I imagine you wanted to talk to us about something?" Midnight asked.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you two to always keep in mind that it is important to work together as a team," Puudinghead told the two in a caring tone.

"That seems like a logical thing to say, because I'm positive I know how I got this form," Twilight said. Before either Puudinghead or Smart Cookie could say anything, they started to fade away.

"Looks like our time is up. Before you two go, we should tell you where your next meeting is going to take place," Cookie said as she looked at the mountain.

"Wait, you know where we are going to meet next?" Midnight asked.

"We do actually, it's going to be in a cave that has a special place in our hearts," Puudinghead told the two with a smile on her face.

"So, what is going to happen there?" Twilight questioned.

"Just trust me, it'll be better when you find out for yourselves," Cookie said with a kind smile. Without another word from either of them, they faded away leaving Midnight and Twilight alone in the stadium.

"Well, how are we going get to get out of here?" Midnight asked. Twilight simply took out the Viral Earth IC Card from her pocket and lifted it up. To Midnight's surprise, the card then glowed and the two of them were teleported away before Midnight could do anything.

* * *

Back in the normal world, Twilight and Midnight reappeared back in the room. As Twilight picked up the IC Card from the floor, Midnight just looked at her. "How did you know that you could do that?" Midnight asked.

"Well, I felt the card in my pocket when the earthquake happened and when you asked how we would leave, I figured I would give it a shot," Twilight explained.

"So you just did that out of a hunch?" Midnight responded out of shock.

"That's right, sorry about not warning you," Twilight said with a smile on her face. Midnight stayed silent as she just looked at Twilight with a face of shock. "By the way, I'll tell you that story of mine in three days," Twilight said before turning around.

"Wait, why three days?" Midnight questioned.

"Because I have a hunch that in another two days I'll be getting another form," Twilight said as she walked to the door. Midnight said nothing as Twilight opened the door and got ready to leave. "If you need me, I'll be at the hospital room checking on Chara," Twilight told Midnight before closing the door.

" _You know, I think I'm going to take a rest. I need it after what has happened today,_ " Midnight thought as she went to her bed and laid down in it. As Midnight laid down, she didn't notice that there was someone watching her from a nearby rooftop.

"These two are really interesting to keep an eye on. I wonder on how they would feel about playing a match in our rider game," the figure said before walking away, twirling something in his right hand.


	11. Battle 09

**Battle 9: A New Threat!**

Another two days had passed since their last fight and since they found Chara, and for the most part. Twilight and Chara were, at the moment, sitting in the library with Twilight spending time with Chara. "Are you feeling ok Chara?" Twilight asked, looking over Chara.

"I'm ok, it's just I'm having a hard time taking in all the information over the past two days." Chara told Twilight.

"Well, have you accustomed yourself to life here?" Twilight asked in a slightly awkward tone.

"A little bit, but I honestly do feel a little uncomfortable around some people." Chara explained.

"I understand how you feel because I went through a bit of the same thing a while age." Twilight said as she though back to her first days at Canterlot High. Chara went silent after that and the library went silent until the door to the library opened and Midnight came into the room.

"Hello Twilight and Chara, what are you two doing?" Midnight asked Twilight, walking up to the table where the two were at.

"I'm just spending time with Chara and making sure she is getting used to this place." Twilight told Midnight.

"I'm happy for the both of you." Midnight told the two.

"Thanks." Chara said quietly.

"Hey Chara, I have a favor to ask you." Midnight told Chara.

"What is it?" Chara asked. Midnight walked next to Chara and leaned down to her ear.

"Well, I want you to keep an eye on Twilight whenever you two are together because she gets distracted very easily." Midnight whispered, a small grin forming on her face.

"I heard that." Twilight said in an annoyed tone. Midnight simply walked away while Chara laughed.

"In all seriousness though, I think you two would make a good mother daughter pair." Midnight said in a joking tone. In response to that, Twilight got up from her seat and ran at Midnight. "Hey I'm just saying the truth." Midnight said before running away from Twilight. Chara started to laugh when she saw Twilight chasing Midnight as she thought of Midnight's words.

" _A mother and daughter pair huh?_ " Chara thought. As Chara thought that, Twilight caught Midnight around some bookshelves a good distance away from Chara.

"Why did you say that in front of her?" Twilight asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I was just saying what I thought was accurate." Midnight said with a smile on her face.

"I understand that you're just trying to be nice, but I have no plans to make Chara my daughter." Twilight said in a hushed voice.

"I know, but I want you to look at Chara for a moment." Midnight told Twilight. Twilight did as Midnight told her and looked at Chara. She saw that Chara had a big smile on her face. Seeing that made Twilight smile, before looking back at Midnight.

"Ok, I see your point, but I won't be doing that just so you know." Twilight said in a kinder voice.

"That's fine, but who knows, you might warm up to the idea." Midnight said with a smile. With a roll of her eyes, Twilight went back to Chara while Midnight just smiled and looked at the two. " _They're good kids._ " Midnight thought as she looked out a nearby window. As she did, Midnight grabbed a necklace she had in her pocket and held it in her hand. " _I hope you two are doing well for yourselves. Don't worry, I'll come looking for you soon._ " Midnight thought as she continued to stare out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Flare and Omega's hideout, the two were discussing a plan that could work to get rid of Viral and Necrom. "So, do you have any good ideas?" Omega asked in a very upset tone.

"Well, I've been thinking about this and researching a bit on what that Viral is based off of." Flare told Omega.

"What do you mean by that?" Omega questioned.

"Well, I was looking at all the Riders we have in our position and I noticed that they all had a theme about them." Flare commented.

"So, you think that we should send our own monsters to deal with them?" Omega asked.

"Exactly, if we do that, then we don't have to worry about Viral getting those cards of hers." Flare said. Omega thought about that for a moment before looking at Flare.

"That is a good plan; I think we should go with that. However, for this time, I'm going to send a Rider along with the monster." Omega said before heading around a nearby hallway. After Omega left the room, Flare immediately brought up a live map of Ponyville that they had managed make with a combination of magic and technology.

" _Soon, I'll be able to try this plan of mine and go on a quest of my own._ " Flare thought as she looked at the map.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Midnight, Chara, and Twilight were walking around the town looking at a lot of things. "Wow, Ponyville is very big." Twilight commented.

"I honestly think that a town that is not that well known would be this big." Midnight commented.

"I don't like it here." Chara said, staying close to Twilight.

"Why? Everyone here is friendly and nice," Twilight said.

"I'm just uncomfortable around all these people." Chara explained. Twilight stayed silent for a moment as she thought about how to respond.

"Well, why don't we start by helping you make some friends?" Twilight told Chara.

"Who would want to be friends with me?" Chara said in a silent tone. As if on cue, something went past the three of them very fast before coming to a stop. Midnight looked at what had gone past them and saw two of the Crusaders on a motorcycle of sorts.

"That was very dangerous Scootaloo." Sweetie said as she got off the back of the bike, shaking from the experience.

"Come on! You can't tell me that it wasn't exciting at the very least." Scootaloo said as she took of her helmet, staying on the bike.

"I will admit, it was very exciting, but it is not something I would like to do." Sweetie commented as she quickly took of her helmet and held it.

"See, I knew you would like it." Scootaloo said, a proud smile on her face. As the two of them were talking, Twilight, Chara, and Midnight were just looking on at the scene in front of them.

"Hey Chara, do you want to become friends with them?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. I mean, they seem nice, but I don't want to get hurt." Chara responded nervously.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much; I'll tell them to be careful." Midnight said as she walked up to them. As Midnight walked over to the two Crusaders, Twilight kept Chara company and looked around the area.

"Twilight, can I ask you something?" Chara asked quietly.

"Sure, you can ask me anything you need to." Twilight responded.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you knew that man over there." Chara said pointing at an alley way. When Twilight looked at that direction, she saw someone standing in the alley way.

"No I don't, why do you ask?" Twilight asked cautiously.

"It's just that he's been following us for a while," Chara said. After Chara said that, the man came out from the alleyway. The man was an earth pony, wearing a plain white shirt, a red jacket, blue pants, sneakers, and a pair of sunglasses. When Twilight saw him, something clicked in the back of her mind.

"It's ok Chara, I think he's a friend." Twilight said as the man got closer.

"Yo, you wouldn't happen to be Twilight Sparkle would you?" the man said.

"I am, but how do you know that?" Twilight asked.

"Before I explain that, I should introduce myself. My name Kiriya Kujo, a coroner at the Manehattan Medical Hospital." Kiriya told Twilight.

"From Manehattan? Isn't that little far for you to just come here?" Twilight questioned, being very cautious.

"It is, but they transferred me over to Ponyville about a week ago. I don't know how long I'm supposed to stay here before going back, but I figure I would make the most of it." Kiriya told Twilight. Before Twilight could speak any further, she heard Midnight coming back.

"Hey Twilight, they said that Chara could hang out with them." Midnight told Twilight.

"Excuse me a moment." Twilight told Kiriya. Kiriya just smiled as Twilight lead Chara and Midnight a little away. "Hey Chara, do you mind hanging out with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle for a while?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know." Chara said hesitantly.

"Please, do it for me?" Twilight told her. Chara seemed to think about it for a few seconds before answering.

"I'll go with them if it makes you happy." Chara said, a smile appearing on her face. Twilight smiled back in response and Chara went over to the two Crusaders.

"I told you that you would warm up to her." Midnight commented.

"Oh quiet you." Twilight said, lightly punching Midnight in the arm.

"Excuse me, are you both done?" Kiriya asked as he too of his sunglasses.

"Who is this?" Midnight asked.

"This is Kiriya Kujo, a coroner who has been transferred to Ponyville. Somehow, he seems to know me." Twilight told Midnight.

"I take you must be Aurora? I've heard a lot about what you two have done for this town." Kiriya said.

"Oh, so then you know we're Kamen Rider?" Midnight asked.

"Of course I have, word gets around fast in this town." Kiriya said.

"Ok, so what do you want?" Twilight questioned.

"Well, I was wondering if you know of a person called Starlight Glimmer." Kiriya said. Twilight and Midnight looked at each other for a moment before Twilight spoke up.

"I do know her, why do you ask?" Twilight responded

"Well, I want you to deliver this package to her." Kiriya said before pulling a brown box out of seemingly nowhere.

"What is in this box?" Midnight asked as Twilight took a hold of it.

"Just tell her that I sent it and she will understand." Kiriya told Twilight.

"It's your call Twilight, what should we do?" Midnight told Twilight. As Twilight was thinking of a response, she somehow felt as if she knew the answer.

"Fine, but I want to meet with you again tomorrow. I want to hear your whole story." Twilight said.

"That seems like a fair trade. How about we meet at the train station at around noon?" Kiriya responded.

"Sure." Twilight said.

"Ok then, I'll be seeing you two later." Kiriya said before putting his sunglasses back on and walking away. After he walked out of view, Twilight and Midnight just stood there thinking about what had just happened.

"Do you really trust him?" Midnight asked.

"Somehow, I actually do believe in him." Twilight said simply. Midnight decided not to push the issue further because she knew Twilight.

"You know, you are going to get yourself in trouble from trusting people a lot." Midnight commented.

"I know, but I'll take that punishment when it comes. For now, I want to make friends and allies." Twilight explained.

"That makes sense actually. I know you trust people a lot, but I didn't think about in that way." Midnight said as she thought about it.

"See? Even if we are the same, we have different thoughts and decisions." Twilight said before walking back to the castle. Midnight just sighed and began to follow Twilight when she felt something weird. Midnight quickly took a look around the area and saw that no one was there.

" _I know someone was watching us just now._ " Midnight thought as she continued to look.

"Hey Midnight, are you coming?" Twilight called. Midnight took one last look around the area before running towards Twilight. After Midnight left the area, a nearby window started to ripple before someone wearing a cloak jumped out of the mirror.

"A real observant one she is; if I hadn't hid in the Mirror World, I would have been found out." the person who leaped out said. After getting up off the ground, the person dusted themselves off before reaching into their coat pocket and pulling out a medallion of sorts. " _If the Original One is correct, then those two should be the ones he told me about. Even if they're not, I may as well keep an eye on them to see if that are good allies to have._ " the person thought before walking to a nearby alley and disappearing.

* * *

After Twilight and Midnight got back to the castle, they noticed some noise coming from inside the main hall. "I wonder what's going on." Twilight said as they approached the front door. When they got there, they heard a voice coming from inside.

"Why am I so nervous? All I'm doing is just waiting for a package and I feel like I'm going collapse." they heard Starlight say from inside.

"Well, she certainly seems anxious." Midnight said as Twilight rolled her eyes and opened the door. After she opened the door, the two saw Starlight standing in the middle of the hall.

"Oh, I thought you two left to take a walk around the town. What are you doing back so soon and where is Chara?" Starlight said when she saw them.

"To answer your second question, we let Chara go with the Crusaders." Midnight told Chara. Starlight just closed her eyes and pinched her nose.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that, those three can get into some big trouble." Starlight said.

"We kind of figured that out when two of them rode in on a motorcycle." Midnight commented. Starlight simply sighed at that comment before noticing the box in Twilight's hands.

"What's that box?" Starlight asked.

"Oh, this is actually for you. Someone wanted us to deliver it to you." Twilight commented as she handed the box to Starlight. Starlight took the box with a smile and she turned to leave when she remembered something.

"Before I forget, thank you for bringing me the package. Oh, and Sunny left this here for you two." Starlight said as she got out a piece of paper. Twilight took the piece of paper from Starlight before she ran down the hall.

"I'm not even going to chase after her; she seems like she wants to open that item in peace. I am curious as to what that box contains though." Midnight said as she took off her disguise.

"I agree, but I'm more curious as to what Sunny wanted from us." Twilight said as she opened up the piece of paper. When she opened up the paper; a card came out from the paper, which Twilight didn't notice, and floated down to the ground. Midnight silently bended down and picked of the card as Twilight read the note that was on the paper.

" _Dear Twilight & Midnight,_

 _I wanted to talk with the two of you about something that has come to my attention recently. I'm not sure if it's something that you would be interested in or should worry about, but I feel like I should let you know. As for where I want you to meet with me, I'll be waiting for you in front of town hall and we can go somewhere more private from there. I'm not sure about a good time to meet up, but I would recommend at about 1:00._

 _From Sunny Flare._ "

"Huh, I wonder what she found out." Twilight said as she folded the letter and put it away.

"I am curious as well." Midnight said, still holding the card she got. When Twilight turned to Midnight, she noticed the card that she was holding.

"Where did you get that card?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, this? It fell out of the letter." Midnight told Twilight, holding out the card to her.

"Huh, I wonder why I didn't notice it?" Twilight wondered as she took the card.

"Well, you do ignore some things from time to time." Midnight said, a small smile forming on her face. Twilight responded with silence before walking up to Midnight and lightly punching her arm.

"You know you don't always have to be so blunt right?" Twilight said.

"Can you blame me?" Midnight responded. Twilight stayed silent as she couldn't think of a response. "See, sometimes I do know what is good." Midnight said with a smile.

"Oh quiet you. Come on, we should get going." Twilight said as she walked to the door. Midnight followed Twilight as she put her disguise back on. Unknown to either of them, the cloaked figure from earlier just watched in silence as they left.

"A chance to see some of their allies? This will be rather interesting." the figure said before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, Twilight and Midnight arrived in front of the town hall. "So, where is Sunny? She told us to meet her in front of the town hall." Midnight asked a little impatiently.

"You know, you could try to be a little more patient." Twilight responded as she looked around the area. Midnight simply rolled her eyes in response as Sunny walked up to the two of them.

"Sorry I'm a little late; I just had to take care of something." Sunny said.

"It's fine, so what did you want to talk to us about?" Twilight asked.

"Not here, I don't know if they're watching." Sunny said in a whisper. Twilight and Midnight looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Sunny. "Follow me." Sunny said before walking away from all the people. Twilight and Midnight just did as Sunny said and followed her. After walking for a few minutes, they eventually arrived at a dress shop named the Sunny Designs.

"Is this a good place for us to talk?" Midnight asked.

"That is correct." Sunny said as she opened the door. When they entered, they were in a wide open circular living room with a fireplace, a few couches, a work area with various sewing tools and mannequins, a staircase, and a door on the far wall. Twilight and Midnight looked around as they walked to one of the couches and sat down while Sunny went to the far door and opened it. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get some drinks." Sunny said before disappearing into what they assumed what the kitchen.

"What do you think she is going to talk to us about?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, but it what she said in her letter is true, then it would be a good idea to keep an eye out for them." Midnight responded as the door opened once again. The two turned to see Sunny bringing out a tray of tea and set it on the table in front of them. After setting the tray down and poring the three of them tea, Sunny sat down on the couch opposite them.

"Sorry about calling you on such short notice, but I needed to talk to you two about a few things." Sunny said.

'It's fine, but what did you need to talk about?" Twilight asked as she took a sip of tea.

"Well as you saw in my letter, I kind of didn't want this information to be a public thing." Sunny commented. Twilight and Midnight both nodded in response to that, deciding to stay quiet and let Sunny explain. "That's because the information might be best to keep between us, our friends, and the princesses." Sunny said before she took a sip of tea.

"If the information is as important as you say it is, why don't you explain how you got this information?" Midnight questioned. Sunny stayed silent for a moment as she thought of how to respond.

"When I heard of the attack by Solar Flare, I decided to take some time to investigate some things. I generally wanted to ask some of the citizens of Ponyville if they've noticed some odd things going on. Through that, I did find something interesting." Sunny explained.

"What did you find?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well, I think it would be best if I went into a bit more detail." Sunny said before recounting the events she witnessed.

* * *

 _ **3 Days Ago…**_

"Thank you for the help, I really appreciate it." Sunny told a citizen. The person that Sunny was talking just nodded before walking away. After he left, Sunny let out a sigh of disappointment as she walked down a street. "That's the 15th person I've asked today and so far, I've come up with nothing. Maybe I should just give up." Sunny told herself. She was about to head back to her house/store when she was stopped by someone in a white cloak.

"Are you ok?" the person asked.

"I'm fine, just a little down because of something." Sunny said.

"Well, why don't you tell me about it? Who knows, I might even be of some help." The person offered before sitting down on a nearby bench. Sunny thought about that offer for a moment before turning and sitting down next to the robed person. "Now then, what is it that's bothering you?" the person asked.

"I've been investigating about the recent attacks on the tow, more specifically about the one who started these attacks." Sunny explained.

"Come to think of it, I did hear some rumors about that on the train ride over here. Are they really true?" the person asked. Sunny took a quick look around to make sure the coast was clear before saying anything.

"They are true, but what I'm about to tell you stays between us. We have revealed few facts about what actually happened to the public." Sunny told the person. The person responded by nodding in agreement. "Ok, well the rumors you have heard are true, Solar Flare is back. Apparently, she also has the ability to summon monsters now." Sunny said. The person stayed quiet for a moment before saying something.

"Well, why don't you just get the Kamen Riders take care of her?" the person asked.

"You know, my friends did try that but they kind of failed to take her down." Sunny said sadly.

"Wait, this place has Kamen Riders as well?" the person asked. Sunny was about to say something else when her realized what the person had asked.

"What do you mean by 'as well'?" Sunny responded.

"You don't know about the Legend Riders?" the person said. Sunny nodded no and prepared to listen to what was about to be said. "Well, I'm actually surprised because there have been several news reports about them in various cities." The person explained. Sunny was about to ask further when she remembered a news article she read a while back.

"I think I remember reading something about a game disease that occurred in Manehattan a while back." Sunny commented.

"That is an example of one Legend Rider and there are several others throughout Equestria." the person said.

"I'm going to guess not all of them are active?" Sunny asked. The person simply nodded which confirmed Sunny's guess. "Then why are you telling me about them?" Sunny questioned.

"Because I figure that I should warn you about potential threats that might come to this town." the person said. Sunny stayed silent for a moment as she thought about that.

"You make a very valid point, but how do I know which ones I should look out for?" Sunny asked.

"Well, that's for you to find out." The person said before getting up.

"In that case, I should thank you for the help. I'll be sure to use this information to my advantage." Sunny told the person.

"You're welcome." the person said as they began to walk off. Sunny was about to get up and walk to her shop when she remembered something.

"I never asked for your name." Sunny said aloud. The person stopped for a moment as they turned to face Sunny.

"You can call me Sigma." Sigma said before turning back and walking off. Sunny simply nodded in response before getting up and walking off.

* * *

After Sunny Finished talking, she noticed that Twilight was shaking a little. "Is she alright?" Sunny asked Midnight.

"I think she is having a bit of adrenaline going through her after finding out that there are other Riders in this world, but other than that she's perfectly fine." Midnight said calmly before taking a sip of tea. Sunny just nodded as Twilight calmed herself down.

"Sorry about that, I just have never met another rider besides Midnight in person and I didn't know that there were any other Riders in this world." Twilight told Sunny.

"It's fine, but what do you mean you haven't met another Rider?" Sunny asked.

"Well, we kind of just became Riders when we came to this world. I don't know how it happened and still need to learn more about my powers." Twilight explained.

"Ah." Sunny said before taking another sip of her tea.

"I just have one question to ask about that story." Midnight said.

"What did you want to ask?" Sunny responded.

"It might just be something small, but I feel like asking anyway. When you mentioned something about a game disease, what exactly were you referring to?" Midnight asked.

"Oh, that's right. Neither of you two knows about that event yet." Sunny said as she got up and walked over to a table near the fireplace. Twilight looked at Midnight for a moment before deciding to just go along with it. "Apparently, there is something going on in Manehattan right now and it is something I feel like you should read about yourselves." Sunny said as she brought over a newspaper.

"Something in Manehattan you say?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Yep, Manehattan is where the Seito University Hospital and Genm Corporation are located." Sunny told the two. Twilight looked confused at what she meant while Midnight understood one of the location's purposes.

"So, I'm going to guess that the hospital is a place where doctors are trained?" Midnight asked.

"Right on the nose, Seito University Hospital is a place where people can learn various types of medical knowledge and train to become doctors." Sunny told the two. Midnight picked up the paper as Sunny told them that.

"So, what this paper about?" Midnight asked.

"This newspaper is from about a few months ago. It explains something about a game disease that has been around for about the past few months." Sunny explained as Midnight read the paper. Midnight looked through the paper and noticed something interesting.

"I take it this is that Rider you were talking about." Midnight said as she set the paper down on the table and pointed to a picture. The picture in question showed a Kamen Rider in with a health bark on his chest place and a pink helmet fighting a wizard.

"That is correct; those in Manehattan have come to know him as Ex-Aid." Sunny said.

"Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. I don't think I've ever heard of him in my world." Twilight said as she thought about her home. Sunny was about to say something else when they heard people screaming outside.

"Can they ever give us peace?" Sunny asked.

"Bad guys never do." Midnight and Twilight said simultaneously as they got up. The two of them ran out of the shop and saw several people running from a pillar of smoke.

"Mind if I come with you guys?" Sunny asked as she came up beside them. Midnight and Twilight nodded before the three ran off towards the origin of the attack.

* * *

When the three arrived at the area that was being attacked, they saw Kamen Rider W waiting there. "I take it that he's one of our enemies?" Sunny asked as she summoned a rapier. Midnight took a quick look at the weapon that Sunny summoned and then looked at her.

"I thought you were a magic user?" Midnight said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Sunny said which made Midnight go quiet. Twilight was about to say something when a monster came out from the building. The monster in question was a robot with black samurai garb, a cylinder shaped head with something in the center, and a katana. When Twilight saw this monster, she realized something important.

"I don't know that thing." Twilight said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sunny asked out of curiosity.

"I mean that it's something I haven't encountered before." Twilight told Sunny and Midnight.

"Well, it shouldn't matter that much. Let's just worry about taking the two of them out." Midnight said confidently. Twilight simply nodded as she got out her IC card and put it in the belt.

" **IC Card Set! Viral Ready!** "

" **Henshin!** "

" **Ganbaride: Viral On!** "

After transforming, she summoned the Ganba Summoner while she took out the Zeronus and Decade cards.

" **Zeronus! Decade! Ready?** "

After the box said that, the two riders appeared next to Twilight and their health bars appeared on her HUD. "Listen, we don't know what sort of destruction this monster is capable of. I want to play it safe for now. Midnight, I want you and Sunny to take care of this thing. I'll handle Wizard." Twilight told the two.

"Twilight, are you sure about that?" Midnight asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but remember that I'll be nearby." Twilight told Midnight.

"Look, I'm not sure about this plan myself, but it's better than nothing." Sunny said as she got ready to fight. Midnight just sighed before she got out the Necrom Eyecon.

" **Standby!** "

" **Yes Sir! Loading!** "

" **Henshin!** "

"Tengan! Necrom! Mega Ulord! Crash Invaders!"

Midnight then quickly got out the Gan Gun Catcher and switched it to Gun mode. "This better go smoothly Twilight." Midnight said as she ran forward at the new monster.

"Don't worry Midnight, we'll be fine." Twilight said as she, Zeronus, and Decade ran at Wizard. Sunny on the other hand sighed at what Twilight said.

"Why do people always have to induce Murphy's Law?" Sunny thought before running up to Midnight.

[hr]

After Twilight ran up to Wizard, she immediately worked on separating him from the new monster so he couldn't provide back up. " _It might put Midnight and Sunny in danger, but it's the best plan for the moment._ " Twilight thought as she ducked under a sword slash from Wizard. Zeronus immediately countered that swing with a punch to the chest, which made Wizard stumble back.

When Wizard recovered from the stumble, he transformed the WizarSwordGun into its gun mode and fired a few shots at Zeronus which he blocked. After Zeronus blocked the shots, Wizard then reached to his left and grabbed a diamond ring. " _Wait a sec; he's not actually going into Infinity is he?_ " Twilight thought running at Wizard. Wizard threw the ring into the air and took a few shots at Twilight, who wasn't able to block them. Wizard then jumped off Twilight's head and grabbed the Infinity Ring, put it on his left hand, and activated his driver.

" _ **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**_ "

"Shit!" Twilight said aloud as Wizard put the ring over his Driver.

" **Infinity! Please! Hi-Sui-Fu-Do, Bou-Zaba-Byu-Dogon!** "

As the jungle played, a magic circle came up and engulfed Wizard's body, completely encasing it in diamond. When he landed, the diamond exploded out from him to reveal Wizard Infinity form. When Twilight scanned him with the Wise Eye, she was shocked at what had just happened. "Wizard just went into Infinity form, which means that any of the Riders that Solar Flare commands will also have access to their final forms." Twilight thought to herself.

While Twilight thought about this, she felt Zeronus, as he was the closest one to her, touch her arm. She looked over and saw him pointing to the Ganba Summoner. She looked and upon closer inspection, she saw a switch towards the top of it. Out of curiosity, Twilight flicked the switch and waited for something to happen.

"Thanks, I've been meaning for you to do that." A voice next to her said.

"You're welcome." Twilight responded before she paused and turned to where the voice came from. When she looked, she only saw Zeronus, which gave her a logical conclusion. "That switch I flicked made you two able to talk, didn't it?" Twilight asked.

"Exactly." Zeronus told her.

"I'm just not going to question anything right now." Twilight commented as she put her head in her hand.

"That would seem like a good idea." Zeronus said as Decade came flying towards them. When decade landed, the two saw Wizard with his weapon out walking towards them.

"Don't worry about me, I'm relatively fine." Decade said as he got up.

"I'm guessing we run." Twilight asked, looking at the two riders. The two riders simply nodded before the changed their weapons to their gun modes and blasting at the ground, making a makeshift smokescreen. Wizard quickly ran forward, but by the time he got through the smokescreen, the three riders were already gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Midnight, things were not going so well for her and Sunny. This monster that they were fighting was very strong, definitely stronger than any of the other monsters that she had fought up to this point. "This guy is surprisingly tough." Sunny commented as she dodged another attack.

"I'll say, this guy is actually pretty tough compared to what I've fought before." Midnight said as she fired another shot, which was blocked. Midnight changed her weapon to its melee mode and charged at the creature, Sunny doing the same with her rapier. They both swung at the monster and both hit, but as they were about to back away, they heard something unusual.

" _Help Me…_ " the two of them heard. As the two were recovering, the monster proceeded to take out its sword and slashed them; damaging the both of them and knocking them back.

"Are you ok?" Midnight asked Sunny as she looked over her.

"I'm fine; I cast a shield around me before we started to fight. More importantly, you heard that voice as well right?" Sunny responded.

"I did, but where did it come from?" Midnight said. The monster started to walk towards them before a blast came from behind them and hit the monster. Midnight and Sunny turned around to see a black Kamen Rider standing there with a weapon outstretched. The rider had a black helmet that resembled spiked hair, a life bar looking thing on his chest, a black outfit with purple stripes and a greenish looking belt.

"Who are you?" Sunny asked as she was careful. The rider responded by lowering his weapon, which Midnight saw had an A button and a B button with a screen in the middle, and walked towards them.

"My name is Kamen Rider Genmu." Genmu said as he walked forward.

"Genmu?" Midnight questioned.

"Correct, I'm here to take care of this Bugster and retrieve its Gashat." Genmu said as he walked in front of the two riders

"Bugster? Gashat? Could you explain what you mean by that and what those are?" Sunny demanded. Before Genmu could say anything, Twilight Zeronus and Decade came running from a nearby street.

"We'll talk later." Midnight told Genmu before running over to Twilight. Genmu simply stayed silent before turning to the Bugster and charging at it. "Twilight, are you ok?" Midnight asked.

"If you count being chased by Wizard Infinity ok, then we are perfectly fine." Twilight told Midnight. Before Midnight could say anything, Wizard came speeding by and slashed at Twilight, knocking her down.

"Twilight!" Sunny exclaimed before running over to her.

"I'm fine, just hurting a bit." Twilight said as she got up. Zeronus and Decade quickly worked on attacking Wizard, while Midnight got out the Grimm Eyecon.

" **Stand By!** "

" **Tengan! Grimm! Mega Ulord! Fighting Pen!** "

After equipping Grimm Damashi, Midnight quickly ran forward to help attack Wizard. "Where did I go wrong?" Twilight asked herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Sunny asked.

"I just thought that we would be able to beat these two easily, but I guess I was wrong." Twilight said in a slightly disappointed.

"This is why you never underestimate your enemies." A voice said from a nearby alley. Twilight and Sunny turned to where the voice came from and saw Starlight leaning against the wall, who was wearing an armor that neither of them had seen before. The armor in question was similar to Genmu's except the suit was pink instead of black and the helmet, which Starlight was holding, had pink hair.

"Starlight, what is that armor?" Sunny asked.

"This is what you brought me." Starlight told Twilight.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Twilight started to question as she looked at the armor. Twilight then immediately stopped on the belt that Starlight had on her waist. "Starlight, is that a Driver?" Twilight asked.

"It is." Starlight said with a smile.

"It looks like the one that Genmu has." Sunny commented.

"Genmu?" Twilight asked. Sunny then turned Twilight around to show her Genmu fighting the Bugster.

"Huh, how come I didn't notice that?" Twilight asked.

"Because you were too busy beating yourself up over something minor." Starlight said calmly as she put on the helmet. Twilight turned to Starlight when she said that.

"What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked.

"She means that you need to keep all of your enemy's weaknesses in mind. Even if you don't know them, try to stay calm find out as much as you can about the enemy." Sunny commented.

"I'm going to guess that is something that unicorns are known for?" Twilight asked. The two of them just nodded in response to that. Twilight just smiled as a message appeared on her hud.

" **Unicorn Form now accessible!** "

Twilight simply nodded before opening the DecaBooker and grabbing a blank card that appeared there. After she grabbed the card, she put into the IC card slot.

" **IC Card Set! Unicorn Ready?** "

After the belt said that, Twilight noticed a symbol appear in front of her. Figuring that it came from the belt, she pressed the transformation button.

" **GANBACHANGE: DISCOVER UNICORN!** "

After pressing the button, the symbol split into three pieces and attached itself to Twilight's armor. After the light faded, the helmet now had a unicorn horn and the armor was now purple. Before she could comment on the armor, Twilight noticed that Decade and Zeronus' health was at about half. Twilight then turned to go towards Wizard, but was stopped by Sunny.

"I'll help take care of Wizard, you two help Genmu." Sunny said before she walked towards Wizard.

"All right, but be careful. Wizard infinity is very strong." Twilight told Sunny. Sunny simply nodded before charging at Wizard.

"You think she'll be alright?" Starlight asked.

"To be honest Starlight, I don't know." Twilight said.

"Well anyway, we should probably go help Genmu." Starlight said. Twilight simply nodded before turning to the enemy before she and Starlight rushed at her. Genmu was having a bit of trouble with the Bugster when he was kicked away by Twilight and Starlight.

"You must be Kamen Rider Viral." Genmu said when he saw the two riders.

"That's correct." Twilight said.

"And you must be the one who was given Ex-Aid's driver." Genmu told Starlight.

"That's right sir." Starlight said. Twilight was a little confused, but just assumed that Ex-aid was the armor's name.

"Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, I like it." Twilight said aloud. Starlight rubbed the back of her helmet out of embarrassment as the Bugster got up.

"Alright you two, listen carefully. We need to take down that thing, but Ex-Aid and I are the only ones who can finish it for good." Genmu said as he got in a battle stance.

"I'm not going to question it; I'll just weaken it while you two finish it off." Twilight said as she got out her Viral Arrow, a bow that looked similar to the Sonic Arrow.

"Alright, let's take care of this guy quick." Starlight said before she, Twilight, and Genmu charged at the Bugster.


	12. Battle 10

**Battle 10: The Knowledge of Magic! Viral Unicorn Awakes!**

At Flare's Hideout, Omega couldn't believe what she was seeing. "How is that possible!?" Omega yelled angrily, slamming their fists down on the table. Flare on the other hand, simply looked at the footage they were seeing.

"I thought you said that you had all the riders were under your control." Flare commented.

"That's what I thought as well. Apparently, I missed a few." Omega responded. Flare went silent for a moment as she went through various possibilities.

"Well, what if the new riders we see now are new and never seen before." Flare suggested. Omega the looked at Flare, shooting her an angry look under her hood.

"What are you suggesting that I missed some?" Omega questioned.

"I'm not suggesting that at all. All I'm saying is that there might be some riders that you haven't seen or heard about yet." Flare said. Omega was about to respond, but just stayed quiet.

"I can see your point. I only looked at this world and took control of the riders that I knew about. To think that there would be riders in this dimension that I didn't know about." Omega said to herself.

"Either way, this will be a good opportunity to see what these new riders can do." Flare said as she went back to watching the screen.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the fight against the Bugster and Wizard was going fine. With Wizard being in Infinity form, Sunny, Decade, Midnight, and Zeronus are having a hard time.

"So, this is the power of a final form." Sunny said as she got up from the ground.

"It is and that's why enemies can be defeated so easily in these forms." Decade said as he fired a blast from his gun which didn't hurt Wizard

"Yeah, but kind of sucks when that power is used against you." Zeronus commented as he blocked an attack from Wizards ax. Midnight used the opportunity to blast Wizard in the back with her weapon.

"Less talking, more fighting." Midnight said as Wizard ran up to Midnight and slashed at her. The others simply nodded and charged at Wizard. Meanwhile, Twilight, Genmu, and Starlight were having a bit of difficulty taking care of the Bugster.

"Ok, this thing is tougher than it looks." Twilight commented as she fired an arrow at the Bugster which blocked the arrow with its sword.

"Of course, it has the power of the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat." Genmu told Twilight as they blasted the Bugster with his weapon.

"Gashat?" Twilight asked curiously.

"It's like your IC Cards. The Gashats are what Genmu and I use to Level Up." Starlight told Twilight.

"Ok, but what is Giri Giri Chambara?" Twilight questioned as she ducked under the Bugster's sword.

"A game made by the Genmu Corporation. Giri Giri Chambara is a samurai game where each and every slash can be lethal." Genmu said as they dodged another attack. When Twilight heard the name Genmu Corporation, she started to become suspicious about Genmu but decided to ask Starlight about it later.

"Got it." Twilight said as she fired an arrow up in the sky. The arrow came down and was blocked by the Bugster, but that left it open for an attack by Starlight, who hit it with her Gashacon Breaker.

"Nice timing." Starlight told Twilight. When Starlight said that, Twilight noticed that the life bar on her chest was down to half. Before Twilight could ask, the Bugster started to glitch out a little.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked Genmu.

"I think the infected is trying to say something." Genmu said. Before Twilight could even process that quote, a familiar voice rang out from the Bugster.

"Mommy… Help me." the voice said. Twilight instantly recognized the voice as one she was familiar with.

"Chara, is that you?" Twilight asked out of shock.

"Twilight…. Help." Chara managed to get out before the Bugster returned to normal. When Twilight saw the Bugster return to normal, she instantly gripped her Viral Arrow tighter.

"Twilight, are you ok?" Starlight asked. Twilight responded by charging at the Bugster while shooting arrows at it.

"I think that she might know the patient." Genmu said.

"Well, we need to take care of that think and I can't think of any ideas." Starlight admitted as Twilight fought the Bugster. In response to that, Genmu reached to their left side and pulled out a red Gashat and a green Gashat.

"Here, this is for you." Genmu said as they gave Starlight the red Gashat. Starlight took the Gashat and took a look at it.

"Gekitotsu Robots? Isn't this the Sci-Fi fighting game where robots knock each other out?" starlight asked.

"Exactly, that is my proof that you can use Level 3." Genmu said as they got the Shakariki Sports Gashat ready. Starlight simply nodded as the two of the activated their Gashats.

" **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!"**  
" **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!"**

As their Gashats activated, two Game Areas materialized as well as the Robots Gamer, a small red robot, and the Sports Gamer, a green bicycle. The Robots Gamer flew forward and hit the Bugster, knocking it away from Twilight. As soon as the Bugster was knocked away, Twilight seemed to return to normal.

"Huh, what was I doing?" Twilight asked herself as she looked around. The Robots Gamer simply floated in front of Twilight to get her attention before floating back to Genmu and Starlight.

"She went back to normal very quick." Starlight commented.

"Yeah, she did." Genmu said as Twilight walked up to them.

"So, I take it these are for your powered up forms?" Twilight asked the two.

"Yep, these should help us beat that Bugster." Starlight said as she grabbed the panel of her belt. Before Starlight could close the panel, Genmu stopped her and pulled out a yellow Gashat.

"I want to test something real quick." Genmu said as they gave the Gashat to Twilight. Twilight took the Gashat and looked over it before noticing the button. Out of curiosity, she pressed the button on the Gashat and it activated.

" **DOREMIFA BEAT!"**

After she activated the Gashat, the game area loaded and the Beat Gamer, a yellow robot, appeared. Before Twilight could say anything, the GanbaDriver glowed for a moment before a voice came out of it.

" **Power Up Mode Unlocked! Insert a Gashat or Eyecon into the side of the Ganba Summoner to take that Form!** "

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that." Genmu said.

"May I?" Twilight asked Genmu. Genmu simply put a hand forward, giving her the go ahead as Genmu and Starlight closed the front panel of their Gamer Drivers followed by a voice.

" **Gatchon!** "

The three of them then inserted their Gashats into their respective Slots.

" **GASHAT!"**

"Proceeding to Level 3!" Twilight said.

"Grade 3!" Genmu announced as they opened their panel.

"Dai Dai Dai Henshin!" Starlight said as she opened her panel.

" **GACHAN! LEVEL UP!"**

" **Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X/ Mighty Action X!"**

" **A Gacha!"**

" **Buttsbase Totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!"**

" **Shakariki! Shakariki! BAD! BAD! Shakatto! Rikitto! Shakariki Sports!"**

" **Do-Do-DoReMiFa! So-La-Ti-Do! OK! DoReMiFa Beat!"**

As the tunes played for each Rider, the Gamer Buddies combined with the riders. For Starlight, the Robots Gamer became a red chest piece, a red visor with a yellow V on the front, and a robotic red fist on her left arm. For Genmu, the Sports Gamer became a pink chest piece, a green helmet, and shoulder pads with the bike legs and wheels attached. For Twilight, the Beat gamer became a yellow chest piece, a yellow cap with a mic, a twin speaker on her left shoulder, and a turntable on her right arm.

"Wow, so this is the power of Level 3." Starlight said as she marveled at the new armor.

"Level 3?" Twilight asked as she looked at the mixer.

"Think of it as a way to determine power for us. The forms you saw us in before were Level 2, and these are Level 3." Genmu told Twilight.

"Ok, is there anything I should know about this form?" Twilight questioned.

"Just that the form your using right now is based off a rhythm game." Genmu told Twilight. Twilight was about to say something, but the Bugster charged at them, which made them dodge and continue fighting. "Just figure it out on your own." Genmu said as he took one of the wheels and tossed it at the Bugster. The wheel was blocked by the Bugster, but it boomeranged around and managed to hit him.

" _Rhythm…_ " Twilight thought as she fired an arrow at the Bugster. Starlight on the other hand stood back, wound up a punch, an sent the fist rocketing towards the Bugster, which caused it to be knocked back. After she saw the rocket punch hit the Bugster, Twilight felt something click in the back of her mind. "that's it." Twilight said to herself as she ran towards the Bugster.

"You figured out how that form works yet?" Starlight asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I have." Twilight said seriously as she tossed the Viral Arrow into the air. As her weapon was in the air, Twilight reached over to the turntable and moved one of the discs until music started to come out of the speaker. When she did this, she saw various notes on her HUD as she caught the Viral Arrow. Twilight hit the Bugster in time with the rhythm on the music and saw the word "Great" appear each time she did hit in time with the note. After the song finished, she saw the word "Perfect" appear as she delivered a powerful blow to the Bugster.

"Nice job, didn't think you would figure it out so fast." Genmu told Twilight. Twilight simply rubbed the back of her helmet as the Bugster staggered forward.

"I think it's time we end this." Starlight said as she got ready. The other two nodded as they know what to do. Genmu and Starlight took out their LV 3 Gashats and inserted them into a holder on their left side. As they did that, a noise came from the Gashat.

" **GASHATO! KIMEWAZA!** "

While they were doing that, Twilight simply pushed the middle button on her belt. As she did that, the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat and her belt made a noise.

" **KIMEWAZA!** "

"Unicorn Charge!"

After their Gashats made their noises, streams of energy went to various areas of their bodies, For Starlight, the energy went to her fist. For Genmu, the energy went to the left tire, which they grabbed and were prepared to throw. For Twilight, the energy went to their feet, which made Twilight a little giddy. After the energy went to their respective areas, Twilight hit the middle button again while Genmu and Starlight hit a button on the side of the holder.

" **GEKITOTSU / DOREMIFA / SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!** "

Starlight then launched her fist forward and Genmu threw the tire, both of which were brimming with energy. Twilight then ran up behind the two projectiles as the energy in her legs started to become more active. The Bugster tried to hold back the projectiles, but they were too powerful and it was knocked back. After recovering from the two projectiles, the Bugster was then assaulted by Twilight with a flurry of kicks.

"Nobody… hurts… my daughter!" Twilight yelled in between kicks. After a few kicks, Twilight derived a spin kick, charging it to the chest before turning away from the Bugster. "Deletion Complete." Twilight said as the Bugster sparked for a few seconds before exploding, with the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat going up in the air.

"KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!"

"GAME CLEAR!"

After that happened, Twilight took out the Gashat from the slot and ran towards Wizard. "Well, I think she was still a little angry." Starlight said as they walked forward to join her, Genmu collecting the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat on the way. Back with Wizard, the others were not doing so well, with Midnight being knocked out of her rider form and back into her Aurora disguise.

"We've managed to get a few hits I, but noting major." Sunny said as she was kneeling out of exhaustion. It was at that point the a few arrows came from over and managed to hit Wizard.

"Sorry about that, that Bugster was a bit of trouble." Twilight said as she walked forward.

"About time you got here, we could use the help." Decade said in a strained voice. Twilight took a moment to look at Zeronus and Decade's health bars and saw that they were almost empty.

"You two take a break; I can handle it from here." Twilight said as she brought her Gashacon Summoner out.

"You sure about that?" Zeronus asked.

"I'm sure." Twilight said. The two riders simply nodded before Twilight took their cards off the Ganba Summoner and they disappeared.

"Twilight, are you crazy? Wizard is too much for you." Midnight told Twilight as she kneeled out of pain. Twilight ignored Midnight and simply walked forward.

"Wizard, I know you're in there. Why are you doing this?" Twilight asked Wizard as she took out her weapon. Wizard didn't say anything, instead responding by simply charging forward and swinging his ax at Twilight. Twilight managed to block the blow, but felt the force of the impact.

"This is completely out of character for you, you're not like this." Twilight said as she managed to push the ax away and hit Wizard. Wizard staggered back from the hit and simply started to run fast to get behind Twilight. Twilight figured it was coming and turned to block, but an attack never came. Wizard then dashed forward and proceeded to get multiple hits in on Twilight.

"Twilight!" Midnight and Sunny exclaimed as Twilight took a lot of hits.

"Are you two ok?" Starlight asked as she and Genmu, back in their Level 2 forms, helped them up.

"We're fine, but Twilight's in serious trouble." Sunny said as she attempted to get up. Starlight was ready to go help Twilight until Twilight yelled out something.

"Don't interfere!" Twilight said before she was able to block an attack. The block damaged to throw off Wizards combo and she managed to kick him away before launching more arrows at Wizard.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Midnight yelled at Twilight as she was ready to dash forward.

"Wait, I think I can see what she is trying to do." Genmu told Midnight as they kept her from going forward.

"What are you talking about? Don't you care that she could die?" Midnight asked Genmu. In response to that, Genmu simply grabbed Midnight by the shoulders.

"Listen to me; I know how you feel about this situation because I had to go through it several times with my family." Genmu told Midnight. That caused Midnight to freeze up and actually listen to what Genmu said. "My parents were always doing dangerous stuff because they were rescuers. I was worried for them and I tried to help them, but I saw that I ended up becoming more of a burden than an assistance." Genmu said.

"What is the point you're trying to make?" Midnight asked Genmu.

"I'm trying to say to let her live her own life. I know you might want to protect her, but the life she lives is her own, no one should stop her from doing that." Genmu responded. After Genmu explained that to Midnight, she looked back at Twilight who was currently keeping Wizard at bay. As she saw Twilight fight for her life, she simply smiled before she started to feel weak in her knees.

"Are you ok?" Genmu said as they prevented her from falling.

"I'm fine and thank you Genmu." Midnight said as she slowly let herself sit down.

"She's a good kid." Starlight said as she sat next to Sunny,

"You're right and I somehow get the feeling that there is more to her than meets the eye." Sunny said. Back with Twilight and Wizard, Twilight had blocked another attack by Wizard and jumped away from her attacker.

"I seem to be getting through to him, but I need one last push." Twilight thought as she thought of other things to say. Before she could do that, a ball of light came out of the mirror and shot towards the two. The light enveloped the two of them and engulfed the area they were fighting in.

* * *

When the light faded from Twilight's eyes, she saw that she was out of her Rider armor and that she was in some sort of jewelry shop." _What is this place and what was that light?_ " Twilight thought to herself.

"Sorry about that, I just needed to get you in here and away from him." a voice said. Twilight turned around and saw Wizard in his base form sitting at one of the couches with a pack of donuts in front of him. Twilight got tense for a moment, but when she saw the donuts, she instantly calmed down.

"Could you Haruto Soma?" Twilight asked as she walked to the other couch across from him. Haruto simply nodded and motioned for her to sit down.

"To clarify, it's more like I'm a spirit from your world." Haruto told Twilight.

"So, why bring me to this place?" Twilight questioned.

"Two reasons actually; I wanted to start off by welcoming a new Ganbarider to the team." Wizard said as he extended his hand. Twilight was a little confused, but decided to shake his hand because she didn't was to do nothing.

"What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked as they shook hands.

"Well, back in our home world, you should know about the game Kamen Rider Ganbarizing right?" Haruto asked.

"Of course I do, I used to play that game a lot and still play it on occasion." Twilight said.

"Most people just think of it as a game, which I want to emphasize that it is. However, some of our people decided to take tabs on certain players of the game to see how they reacted and played the game." Haruto explained.

"Your people?" Twilight asked curiously.

"It's a long story, but I will say that after a certain event, the KRO, or Kamen Rider Organization, was formed in secret." Haruto said. That got Twilight brimming with questions, but decided to let Haruto say what he needed to.

"You know what, I'm just going to drop the subject and let you say whatever you need to say." Twilight said.

"Thank you for that. Anyway, the other thing I wanted to say is that there is something controlling this world's versions of various Riders." Haruto said.

"What do you mean by this world's versions?" Twilight asked.

"To put in a simple way, have you watched the show Kamen Rider Dragon Knight?" Haruto asked.

"I have, why do you ask?" Twilight questioned.

"Think of what I said like a mirror and the world of Ventara." Haruto told Twilight. Twilight stayed silent for a moment before she realized what Wizard was talking about.

"I think I can understand where you're coming from when you explain it like that." Twilight said.

"Exactly, so I think you know what to do." Haruto told Twilight. Twilight simply nodded before she go up. "By the way, I should mention that you the thing you're fighting right now is merely a shade. Defeat it and the powers will go to either the next person who will wield them or back to their original owner." Haruto said. Twilight simply nodded before she waved good-bye to Haruto and disappeared.

"She seems like a good kid. Maybe I'll meet her on my travels." another voice said from the nearby doorway.

"By the way, there is a point I wanted to bring up Tsukasa. If you can travel between worlds, why can't you take her back to our home world?" Haruto asked a Japanese man holding a camera.

"I could, but something tells me that she is needed here." Tsukasa told Haruto. Wizard simply nodded as he understood

"Very well, let's head back then." Haruto said. Tsukasa simply nodded before conjuring a gray wall which the two walked through before disappearing.

* * *

After the light faded, Twilight was back where she was fighting Wizard Infinity, which she now knew was a shade. When she looked around, she saw that time seemed frozen. "Thank you Haruto." Twilight said aloud before she ran forward and slashed at Shade Wizard, which resumed time. The hit staggered Shade Wizard and before they could react, Twilight launched a few arrows at Wizard.

"Wow, I wonder what got into her so quick." Starlight said as she helped Sunny up.

"I don't know, but I think something might have happened." Sunny told Starlight.

"What do you mean?" Starlight asked.

"Didn't you notice that time seemed to stop?" Sunny responded.

"You noticed that as well I see." Starlight said. The two remained silent as they watched the battle take place. Twilight was having some trouble with Shade Wizard, but realized something.

"Completely forgot about this form, but I might as well try something." Twilight said as she concentrated. After a little, she placed her and on the ground for a moment before jumping away. Shade Wizard ran forward to hit her, but magic chains came from under the ground and managed to bind Wizard. Thinking quickly, Twilight cast a lighting spell at Wizard and stunned him before launching a few arrows.

"Since you're a shade, I don't have to hold back. Time to end this." Twilight thought as she put pressed her finisher button once.

" **Hisstatsu!** "

As she did that, she cast two wind spells, below and above Wizard. Twilight then jumped up in the air which cause the wind spell below Wizard to activate. The spell launched Wizard into the air, right into the second wind spell, which both did damage to him and held him in place. After casting a float spell on her, Twilight pressed the finisher button again.

" **Viral Impact!** "

Twilight drew back the bow which cause energy to gather at the tip of the arrow. Twilight aimed at Wizard, who was struggling at the onslaught of attacks, and fired the arrow. The arrow went incredibly fast at Wizard who just managed to get free of the wind spell just before setting hit by the arrow. The blast that followed did manage to knock Shade Wizard out of Infinity form, but didn't defeat him.

"Burst Mode Activated!"

Wizard, who was still staggered, looked up to see Twilight in her base form coming at him. Twilight then hit her finisher button twice as she felt a lot of energy around her.

" **Hisstatsu! Viral Kick!** "

Twilight then initiated a Rider Kick and before Wizard could respond, she immediately hit him. After Wizard was hit, she slid across the ground behind him for a moment before coming to a stop. Behind her, Shade Wizard was sparking a lot before he fell to the ground and exploded. "Deletion Complete." Twilight said to herself as she got up from the ground and deactivated her transformation.

"She actually did it." Midnight said in awe.

"I knew she would, but I'm curious as to why you seemed to not believe in her that much." Genmu commented. Midnight stayed quiet for a moment as she looked down at the ground. "Look, I know that you're suspicious of me, but at the very least you could say something." Genmu said.

"I just want her to be safe." Midnight said. Genmu stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

"That's understandable, I can see why you would say that." Genmu said as he let Midnight stand on her own.

"Don't think this means I'm not suspicious of you, I'm just choosing to ignore you for now." Midnight told Genmu as they turned away.

"I wasn't asking you too. By the way, tell her that she can keep that Gashat." Genmu said before they walked off. Midnight simply looked at Genmu as they walked off before she walked towards Twilight with a slight limp. Twilight breathed heavily as she just stood there.

"Twilight, are you ok?" Sunny asked as she walked up to her.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Twilight asked Sunny in a companionate voice.

"It could be worse, but Starlight helped patch me up me ." Sunny said as Starlight walked up to them.

"Don't mention it." Starlight said as she rubbed the back of her helmet before reaching down to her driver, closing the front panel and taking out the Gashat.

"GATCHON! GASHUN!"

After the driver made those noises, the armor faded away. "Still though, I'm surprised that I was chosen to be a Rider." Starlight said as she looked at the Mighty Action X Gashat.

"Speaking of which, how did you become a rider?" Twilight asked.

"I would recommend that we talk about that later, we should probably make sure that people weren't hurt." Midnight said in a slightly strained voice.

"Midnight" Twilight said in a slightly worried tone as she noticed her condition.

"I'll be fine." Midnight told Twilight in a reassuring tone. Before Twilight could say anything, some particles of something floated from where the Buster was.

"I thought we put that thing down." Twilight said.

"We did, the infected is just returning." Starlight told Twilight. Twilight was about to ask what the hell she was talking about, when the particles came together and Chara appeared.

"Chara!" Twilight said as she ran up to her. Chara was about to fall over but Twilight caught her and hugged her.

"Twilight... is that you?" Chara asked in a tired tone.

"It is me, are you hurt?" Twilight responded in a caring tone.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Chara said with a smile. Twilight simply smiled before she let go of Chara.

"I'm glad." Twilight said before she fell to her knees.

"Twilight!" Chara said in a panic.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just tired from all the fighting we had today." Twilight said as she breathed heavily.

"Come on, let's get back to the castle." Chara said.

"We need to check on to see if people were hurt." Twilight said as she tried to get up.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." they heard Sunset say as she landed next to Twilight.

"Sunset, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I came to actually check up on the situation since I heard another attack had happened, but it seems like you all took care of it." Sunset said.

"Well, we were able to, but it was hard." Twilight said as she panted.

"The guard is helping people as we speak. I had a feeling that something would happen, so I told them to be on standby." Sunset said.

"Thank god." Twilight said with a sight of relief.

"Come on, let's get back to the castle." Sunset said as she extended her hand to Twilight. Twilight put her hand in Sunset's and she was helped up, but immediately when she stood up, she passed out from exhaustion. Sunset managed to catch Twilight as she fell forward, which she kind of expected.

"Mommy!" Chara said quickly as she saw Twilight pass out.

"Don't worry Chara, she'll be ok." Sunset told Chara.

"Why did she pass out like that?" Chara asked.

"She must have over exerted herself too much." Midnight said as she walked up to the three of them.

"Mind helping me take her back to the castle, you all seem exhausted." Sunset said. Midnight simply nodded as she helped Sunset carry Twilight to the castle, with Chara, Starlight, and Sunny following them. As they all walked away, the hooded figure from before was watching from a distance.

"So, that is the power of this world's inhabitants." the hooded figure said.

"And I would prefer if you keep that knowledge to yourself." a voice told the figure. The hooded person turned around and saw Genmu walking up to them.

"You're Kamen Rider Genmu right?" the figure asked nonchalantly. Genmu simply responded by pointing their Gahacon Bugvisor at them.

"Tell me why I shouldn't put you down right here." Genmu said seriously.

"Well, what if I told you that I have an offer to make? An offer to Genmu Corporation's newest CEO, Lea Dan." the figure said. When Genmu heard that, she immediately fired a shot at the figure, which they dodged. The figure then responded by taking out a white Gashat, one that was very familiar to Genmu.

"Why do you have that?!" Genmu exclaimed out of shock.

"Oh, now I have your attention?" the figure responded. Genmu kept the Bugvisor pointed at them for a moment, but quickly stopped an put her weapon down.

"What is this offer of yours and what should I call you?" Genmu said as they looked at the figure.

"Very well, you may call me Pain." Pain told Genmu. Genmu simply stood there as they got ready to listen to what Pain had to offer her.

* * *

Next Time on Ganbarizing: Equestria's Viral Rider:

"So, this is what your resolve is."

"What do you mean about seeing the Founders of Equestria?"

"It's been a while Twilight."

"Who are you?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out."

"Something is going on."

Battle 11: The Truth about the Past


End file.
